Pokegirls: Legends of the Valkyrur
by 117Jorn
Summary: The Valkyrur: A newly-discovered Breed of Pokegirl based on an ancient Legend. But just how closely are the new Valkyrur related to the old? And what is the truth behind those ancient Legends? (Written primarily by Takeshi Yamato, I am just co-writing it) Rated M for MATURE READERS ONLY! This is a Pokegirl fic people!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Pokegirls. Neither of us own Valkyria Chronicles. All we own are our OCs, a few Pokegirl Breeds and Bloodgifts/Curses that we created for this story, and the story's general plot.

**Takeshi Yamato: Hello, everyone! Before we begin, let me just say that DragonKnightRyu has just moved to a new city and a new job. Not only does said job take up much more of his time than before, but last I heard from him, he does not have reliable internet access at his new residence, so any and all stories which involved him as one of the writers are now on hiatus.**

**117Jorn: Yeah, so that pretty much means stories that we have been working with him on, like Ripples of a Blade, some of our Gundam SEED fics and so on, are not going to be worked on for a while... so long story short, me and Takeshi started getting bored... so we came up with this!**

**Takeshi Yamato: Yeah, I'd started getting fascinated with the Pokegirls Universe ever since starting with Ripples of a Blade, and I wanted to keep working with it. This story takes elements of RoaB, only without Ryu, and blends in some Valkyria Chronicles. Jorn and I both hope that you will enjoy this, so without further ado...**

**Both: Let's get this party started!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telephone/Telepathy_"

**Prologue: Interesting Times**

* * *

**_Sudo City Outskirts, _**

**_Edo League, 397 AS_**

* * *

Sudo City was a small, yet bustling city with a few towering skyscrapers and many large buildings which surrounded them, as the city itself was divided by the large river in the middle, separating East Sudo with West Sudo. Despite not having any Gyms or Tournaments, Sudo City was a popular place for traveling tamers who wanted to take a break from their paths to fame and fortune.

A man and a woman walked through the streets of the city. The man was 27 years old, but he looked 19 thanks to his Longevity Bloodgift. He stood at 5'11", had an athletic build and asian skin, dark brown hair in a buzz cut, a fairly bushy dark brown moustache, and violet eyes. He wore a dark blue long-sleeved polo shirt, black pants, black socks, and black shoes, and also wore a set of dark blue armor over his clothes-nothing too elaborate, just a breastplate, bracers, legplates, and greaves. He also wore a Dawn Stone Ring on his right Ring Finger, and had a Katana Sword strapped to his back.

His companion was slightly shorter than he was at around 5'8" and had a slender build with DD-Cup Breasts, but had the same skin, hair, and eye color, although her hair fell down to her waist and was styled in a ponytail. She wore similar clothes and armor to the man, only she had a short-sleeved polo as opposed to his long-sleeved one. A Dawn Stone ring matching the man's adorned her left Ring Finger, and her weapons, a Katana and Wakizashi set, were strapped to her waist.

The two of them walked through the crowds of the street, easily blending in with the people who surrounded them, both humans and pokegirls, making sure not to make themselves too noticeable. And even though they got a few curious glances here and there, they were otherwise ignored and viewed as another Tamer and his girl, nothing more or less.

"Our target's here in this town somewhere, Sayane," the man whispered. "I can feel him with my Spatial Awareness, but so many presences and intents are making it hard to pinpoint him."

"We'll find him," the woman, Sayane, replied. "He's the newest leader of Team Crimson, after all, and I doubt he'll be able to hide all that easily."

Takeshi Yamato nodded as they continued walking through the streets, before he 'felt' a small flicker within his mind, causing him to look ahead, towards the direction of another person who seemed to be making his way through the crowds. However, Takeshi could sense a few of the thoughts the person had, and smirked just a bit.

"Sayane," he whispered. "Up ahead, guy with black hair... he's with Team Crimson, and seems to be heading back to their base."

Sayane nodded, smirking a bit herself. "Let's follow him, then," she whispered back, and the two started unobtrusively following the Team Crimson Member as he made his way through the city.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, **_

_**Elsewhere in Sudo City**_

* * *

Leaving the Sudo City Pokegirl center was a young man who seemed to be of the age of 25, standing at an impressive height of 6'2" with short dark brown hair, and hazel colored eyes wearing a pair of baggy camo pattern cargo pants, and a black T-shirt under a dark brown trench coat. However the most distinguishing feature he seemed to have were a pair of dark green leathery dragon wings sprouting from out of his back, and a long dragon-like tail coming out from his pants.

The man stretched as he looked up at the sun overhead. "Man, what a night that was," he said. "You girls were _crazy_, weren't ya?"

Following him out of the Pokegirl Center were two women, one was a woman who looked almost human, standing at 5'9" with long wavy shoulder length hair and light blue colored eyes, and ample large C-Cup breasts. However she could easily be told apart from humans, due to her skin appearing rather scale-like upon further inspection with a slight tinting of red, a pair of small bumps on her shoulder blades, slightly pointed ears, thick ivory colored claws for nails, and a foot long reptilian tail which sprout out from the base of her spine.

The second woman seemed roughly human in appearance, only she appeared covered in a layer of jade colored scales, slightly clawed feet, dark blue horns, and a long prehensile rigid tail. However standing at 6"0 with a large low D-Cup breast, dark green eyes and shoulder length black hair still made her a true sight to behold.

The Draco blushed a few shades of red, while the Gynadose just smirked a bit. "Yeah, It really has been a while since we had a taming like _that_, Anzu-chan," she said teasingly at the Draco. "You were screaming to the high heavens, huh?"

Anzu blushed deeper, as she glared at the Gunadose. "Y-You're one to talk!" she said with a slight stutter. "I haven't seen you beg like that since you first evolved, Jade-chan!"

The man chuckled a bit as it was Jade's turn to blush. "Girls, girls, behave," he said. "I think everyone can agree we _all _enjoyed last night. But for today, let's find something to do before we leave Sudo. Any ideas girls?"

"Well..." Anzu said as she thought about it, "I _do _remember us passing some sort of club on our way to the center... I think it was called 'Malos' or something, it seemed pretty cool..."

Jade looked at Anzu in surprise. "_You _wanna go to a _club?_" she asked. "Since when?"

Anzu just shrugged. "I dunno... just wanna try it out, see what it's like," she said, as their Tamer, Aren Zachary, sighed as he shrugged. "Eh, what the hell, why not?" he said. "Might as well get a few drink shots, relax a bit before we hit the road again."

Anzu gleamed as she reached for Aren's head and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, Aren-sama!" she said. "Come on, let's go!" Before she grabbed both Jade and Aren by the arm, before dragging the two away towards the Malos Club.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, **_

_**Back with Takeshi and Sayane**_

* * *

Takeshi and Sayane continued tailing the Team Crimson member they had spotted. There were times they had had to duck out of sight to prevent him from seeing them, but they still managed to stay on his tail. They continued following him, up until he arrived at a large building, and entering through the double doors. Takeshi and Sayane looked up at the building he entered, which had a large bright Neon red sign titled 'Malo's Club' and was complete with Neon blue lights shaped in lightning bolts. The building itself appearing about three stories high.

"Why do they always set up hideouts in casinos and clubs?" Takeshi asked with a sigh. "It makes no sense to me. Abandoned Warehouses would do better!"

"They probably do it as an additional form of income," Sayane replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if they've set it up so that part of the earnings from the surface facility make their way into their accounts."

"You might have a point," Takeshi replied. "Regardless, we might as well go in-I doubt our target will come to us."

Sayane grinned at Takeshi, who grinned back as the two walked through the double doors and into the club. Shortly after entering, they found themselves in a massive room, where there were multiple tables set out around, along with two bars, while in the center of the room was a massive dance floor where men and women alike were dancing to the booming music, courtesy of the DJ behind the wheels.

The two went through the room slowly, doing their best not to attract attention as they looked for any potentially suspicious doorways. If this was a Team Crimson Hideout, the entrance to the actual hideout would most likely be somewhere in this room, even if it was fairly well hidden.

Then, Takeshi's eye caught a set of stairs which seemed to rise towards a private room upstairs which seemed to overlook the first floor, guarded by two Bouncers, one a human male, and the other an Ogress. Normally he would have overlooked this, however he noticed that the uniforms appeared like unmarked versions of Team Crimson uniforms. And then he watched as the same man they followed inside walked towards the two, handing the human bouncer some sort of chip before he nodded and allowed him upstairs.

"That seems like where we need to go," Takeshi whispered to Sayane, "but we can't do our standard routine of forcing our way in without inciting some kind of panic."

"True..." Sayane replied, the Shoguness looking around the room as she thought. She smiled when she spotted a computer terminal next to the main bar. "How about we get Juno into that terminal over there, see if she can either get us clearance to go up or find an unobtrusive way to clear this room out, which would allow us to go for our normal routine."

"Sounds like a plan," Takeshi remarked as the two walked over to said terminal. He then pulled out a small blue device which slightly resembled a cellular phone**(1.)** and decorated with an image of a Katana Sword over a blue-colored tornado**(2.)** and asked, "You got that, Juno-chan?"

An image appeared on the device's screen, that of the head and shoulders of a blonde-haired woman. Her hair only reached down to the nape of her neck, she had what appeared to be a Caucasian Skin Tone, and she seemed to be wearing a blue shirt and wire-rimmed glasses. "If you can jack my terminal into that computer, I'll take care of the rest," the image replied.

Takeshi nodded as he pulled out a small plug and inserted it into the computer, before Juno's face appeared on the computer's screen. "Alright, I'm in," she said. "Definitely Team Crimson's base in the region... I just got in here and already I'm finding stuff that would piss the PLC off... alright let's see here... it looks like the only other way inside would be to get on the roof, and work our way down... or we get one of these," it showed the image of a red colored disk-like chip. "It's something they use to ID their members. We just need to get one, show it to the guards, and they would let us walk in."

Takeshi adopted a thoughtful expression for a moment. After a moment, he asked, "Juno-chan, can you access the Fire Suppression sprinklers for this room? Turning them on might cause the room to clear out, allowing us to do our usual routine."

However, before Juno could answer, they heard some sort of commotion behind them, as they turned around towards one of the bars. There was a man who appeared to have Draconic wings and a tail sitting at the bar along with two other girls, however there was another guy, a Team Crimson member who was obviously drunk, trying to hit on the Draco on the man's right flank.

"Buddy, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave _now._" The man sitting down said, glaring at the Team Crimson member, who just ignored him as he continued to hit on the Draco.

"Come on, dump this guy and I'll show you some people who _really _know how to use you," the member said with a sick grin which caused the Draco to roll her eyes before turning to her tamer with a small smile.

"Aren-Kun, could you please teach this bastard a lesson about trying to mess with us?" she asked politely with a flash of her eyelashes, causing Aren to grin a bit as he chuckled.

"Anything for you, Anzu-chan," he said, before he stood up from his seat, grabbing a bottle of beer before he faced the Crimson member. "I'm gonna give you this one warning, bub," he said with a more threatening voice. "Leave now before this gets ugly."

The Crimson member just smirked. "Try anything here, and my friends here will be all over you in seconds," he said. "We _own _this place."

"Good, then I can kick your ass with all your friends watching," Aren said with a smirk, before he took a drink out of the beer bottle "Humiliate you a bit."

The Crimson member glared at Aren, before he reached out his hand to try and grab Anzu by the wrist... keyword being 'try' as before his hand was even half-way there, Aren had grabbed his wrist, and using his tail, he grabbed a twelve inch combat knife from his belt before stabbing it in the man's hand, causing him to scream in pain before Aren slammed his beer bottle into his head, knocking him out.

Moments after that, several more Team Crimson members saw this, and ran towards Aren, who was now proceeding to beat the crap out of anyone who attacked him. The two Bouncers at the door saw this, and abandoned their position to help subdue the raging man.

Takeshi realized that they needed to give the man with the Draco a hand-he couldn't handle all those numbers on his own, even with the two 'girls who had been seated next to him. "Juno-chan, come on back," he said, and Juno nodded before her image disappeared from the computer screen, reappearing in her Terminal. Takeshi then unplugged the Terminal from the computer and said, "Thank you very much for getting that info. I'll reward you later." Juno blushed as Takeshi stored her Terminal on his belt once again, and then drew his Katana Sword even as Sayane drew her weapons. "Let's go," Takeshi remarked.

Sayane nodded, before the two leapt into the fray, swords flashing out and decapitating a couple Team Crimson grunts in the first strike.

Meanwhile, Aren reached for his hips, before he pulled out what appeared to be the hilts of two katana swords, only missing their blades. However he clicked on a button on the hilts, and suddenly two sword blades emerged from the hilts, as Aren smirked as he charged forward. With his first few strikes, he sliced open several Team Crimson grunts, before stabbing two in the stomachs as he kneeled down.

He waited for a moment as he reached for his belt once more, and pulled out two Pokeballs as he tossed them in the air. "Kushina! Mikoto! Its show time!" he shouted, as the two balls unleashed streams of light towards the ground.

Emerging out of each light, were two woman. One stood at 5'5" with long straight flowing crimson colored hair with strands that framed both sides of her face, and purple colored eyes with large D-Cup breasts, wearing a yellow kimono with a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a green obi dark blue shorts and brown sandals, with a Katana sword strapped on her back.

The second woman stood at 5'3" with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. Wearing a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath. Finally she had two swords strapped to her back in an X.

The two women looked around, before the red-haired one sighed. "Aren, did you start this?" she asked.

"No, _they _started it when some jerk tried to flirt with Anzu, Kushina!" Aren shouted back, as he side-kicked a Crimson guard before spinning around and decapitating another one who attacked with a knife. "But worry about it later!"

The Kunoichi Kushina sighed as the Slicer Mikoto rolled her eyes before drawing her blades, deflecting the attack of a Blade Bunny. "We leave you three alone for one night, and this happens..." she muttered.

Takeshi smiled at their comments as he decapitated another Crimson Grunt. He then reached down to his belt and drew a Pokeball of his own. "Come on out, Kimiko-chan!" he called out as he threw the ball.

Emerging from the ball was a woman who stood at 5'4", with flame red hair which fell to the level of her chest and was done in a similar ponytail to Sayane's. She also had orange-colored eyes, a slender build, C-Cup Breasts that were almost large enough to be D-Cups, and asian skin, and was clad in bright red robes that had been modified for easy mobility.

She looked around, and pouted. "Takeshi-kun, you started the party without me!" she whined. "You know I always want to be involved when you get in a fight!"

"Sorry, Kimiko-chan," Takeshi replied as he bisected another Crimson Grunt. "A bunch of Team Crimson goons were picking a fight with another Tamer, and I didn't think he could fight them on his own. On the plus side, though, this is Team Crimson's base, so if we can take down their leader, the paycheck from the bounty is going to be _**immense!**_"

The Fire Elementalist Kimiko considered this, even as she started throwing _Fireball_ Spells at the Crimson Grunts, before she smiled. "I'll let it pass this time, Takeshi-kun..." she began, "...but only if you and Sayane can make it up to me tonight."

Takeshi and Sayane both blushed as they continued slicing and dicing Crimson Grunts, but they smiled as well. "We'll do our best," Takeshi replied.

Aren overheard their conversation as he used his tail to grab a Crimson member by the neck "So, you guys _are _Team Crimson, huh?" he asked with a smirk. "All of the more reason why we shouldn't hold back!" With that he snapped the Crimson member's neck with his tail, before flinging his lifeless body up towards the window which overlooked the dance floor, destroying the window in the process.

He then turned to Takeshi. "Your Bounty is probably up there!" he said, gesturing to the shattered window above "We can keep these guys at bay, don't worry! This isn't the first time we've tangled with Crimson!"

Takeshi nodded with a smile. "Thank you very much!" he replied before turning to Sayane and Kimiko. "Let's go, you two!"

The two 'girls nodded, and then the three of them took off for the stairs, heading up as the massive fracas continued behind them.

Aren smirked before he signalled the four girls in his Harem to form up around him, around this time most of the civilians had already cleared out of the building, and all that were left were the Team Crimson members and their girls. "Alright girls, you know the drill," he said. "It's Team Crimson, so don't hold back, and let's kick their arses all the way back to hell!"

"YES TAICHO!" The four girls shouted, before they charged forward, with Jade transforming into her battle form and the others drawing their weapons.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, **_

_**With Takeshi, Sayane, and Kimiko**_

* * *

Takeshi, Sayane, and Kimiko were on the second floor now, and even though most of the Team Crimson Grunts were fighting Aren, there were still a few that they had to go through.

Takeshi bisected another Crimson Grunt while Sayane decapitated another, while Kimiko burned yet another with a _Fireball_. All the while, Takeshi was reaching out with his Spatial Awareness, seeking out the presence of Team Crimson's leader. Thankfully it didn't take much longer, as he quickly could sense the presence of someone heading for the top floor of the club. He could also sense the coming presences of someone piloting a vehicle, a Helicopter most likely, to the top of the building to meet him.

"We've gotta hurry!" Takeshi called to his 'girls. "Our target's headed to the top floor, and I think he's called for an evac!"

"We'd better act fast, then," Sayane replied as Kimiko nodded, and the three doubled their pace, intent on catching their target before he could get away. They moved up the stairs quickly, before they reached the last door which lead to the roof of the club.

Takeshi wasted no time as he raised his leg and kicked the door open as they charged outside. They could see a man wearing a red and white business suit with a balding head standing in the middle of the roof at the helicopter landing site, while the said helicopter was making its final approach to land.

As Takeshi and Sayane took battle positions, Kimiko let loose a _Pyroblast_ Spell, producing a large ball of fire which slammed into the side of the helicopter, or so she thought as she blinked as the Helicopter appeared undamaged, and standing inside the helicopter with hands raised projecting a light red aura was a woman wearing elegant black and red robes, with long flowing waist length blond hair, and scarlet colored eyes, her face remained expressionless.

Kimiko narrowed her eyes at the figure. "She's a Fire Elementalist like me..." she muttered. "As long as she shields it, I can't blast that chopper out of the skies."

Takeshi's eyes narrowed, too. "Never really heard about a Fire Elementalist in Team Crimson's Ranks... And yet, I'm not surprised for some reason..."

The man in the suit chuckled a bit. "The PLC think they know everything about my operations," he gloated as he turned to face Takeshi and his harem. "Team Crimson has more surprises in our sleeves than the PLC gives us credit for... Azure Tempest."

Takeshi smirked a bit. "I'm not surprised that you heard of me," he said even as he surreptitiously picked another Pokeball from his belt and let it roll behind him back into the stairwell. "However, I am surprised that you're not afraid of the prospect of fighting me-most Grunts would rather drop their weapons than face me, and even those that don't surrender outright are still rather hesitant."

As he was talking the Pokeball rolled into the stairwell, bounced down the stairs, and around the corner before it opened, concealing the flash from the man in the suit. The girl that emerged had a slight vulpine appearance, with light blonde fur over her body, clad in dark blue cloth garments, and a pair of Ninjato strapped to her back in an X-Pattern. She looked around a moment, before heading back up the stairs, seeming to turn invisible as she did so.

The man just chuckled. "You are just another Bounty Hunter, like countless others who tried to take me out," he said, as he reached for a Pokeball on his own belt. "A very well known bounty hunter, but you are no different than the others... and you will fail like the others." He then flicked the Pokeball forward, and in a flash of light emerged a woman who stood at 5'5", with a light patch of dark fur which covered most of her body, with long black hair stretching to her waist, and dark blue eyes. The distinguishing feature of the woman were the two fox-like ears on her head.

Takeshi frowned. "A Nogitsune..." he muttered, before using the other function of his Spatial Awareness Bloodgift... a telepathic link with his 'girls.

"_I'll take him on directly,_" he thought to his 'girls. "_Sayane, you hold off the Nogitsune, while Kimiko-chan takes on the other Fire Elementalist. Don't kill them-from what I can tell, they're not loyal to Team Crimson._"

"_Roger that,_" Sayane and Kimiko both reply in the same fashion.

Takeshi then continued, "_Aya-chan, you and I will take him on directly-I'll do my best to keep him busy long enough for you to land a vital hit._"

"_Thank you, Master,_" came a third female voice over their telepathic conversation.

At Takeshi's mental command of "_GO!_" they leapt into action, Sayane racing up to the Nogitsune and attempting a strike on her legs while Kimiko launched another _Fireball_ at the other Fire Elementalist, all while Takeshi drew his blade and leapt directly at the man in the suit, a slash attempting to bisect the man vertically.

The Nogitsune jumped from Sayane's attack, as she raised her hands and unleashed a series of mana bolts towards Sayane, while the Fire Elementalist blocked Kimiko's fireball once again before jumping out of the Helicopter, and firing two balls of fire at Kimiko in return, and the Crimson leader showed a surprising level of agility as he jumped back avoiding Takeshi's first strike.

"If you think I rely simply on these two to defend myself..." The man said as he reached for his belt, and pulled out what at first looked like an extendable police baton, before it extended and the stick was surrounded by streams of electricity.

Sayane ducked, weaved, and spun through the Nogitsune's attacks, occasionally using her swords to deflect a bolt or two as she closed again, sending a feint on the right from her Katana as she tried to smash the hilt of her Wakizashi into the Nogitsune's head. Meanwhile, Kimiko reached out with her hands, _**caught**_ the two _Fireballs_ the other Elementalist had sent her way, and used the magic within to help fuel a _Pyroblast_ Spell, aiming it at the ground just in front of her enemy.

Takeshi tried locking blades with his foe, only for the electricity in the Crimson Leader's staff to give him a shock before he broke away. "That's a pretty fancy toy you have there," he said. "Too bad it won't help you win this."

"_Aya-chan, you ready yet?_" he then asked over the telepathic link with his Harem.

"_Just keep him busy for another moment, Master,_" Aya replied, just as the Fire Elementalist backflipped from Kimiko's attack, before launching a series of fireballs right back at her. While the Nogitsune tilted her head enough to avoid being bashed, before delivering a strong kick to Sayane's stomach, forcing her back a bit.

Sayane grunted from the impact before attacking again, leaping over the Nogitsune's head and aiming a slash at the back of the Nogitsune's legs as she landed. Kimiko, meanwhile, cast a shield around herself, absorbing the energy of the fireballs and focusing it into her own storm of _Fireballs_, aiming around the Fire Elementalist to keep her in place even as Kimiko sent another _Pyroblast_ at her, once again aiming for the ground just in front of her.

"Now you see you can't win," the man said, smirking at Takeshi as he held his electro-staff walking around Takeshi. "In just a few minutes, I have a Gunship that will be here, it will kill you, and I'll be _sure _to take your girls... and I will enjoy _breaking _them like I have all of the others."

"You wish," Takeshi growled. "_AYA-CHAN! NOW!_"

All of a sudden, the man gasped in pain as he felt something tear through his chest. Looking down, he saw the tip of a Ninjato sticking out of his chest, and then slowly turned his head around to see a smirking Kunimitsu behind him. She yanked her Ninjato out of his chest, and he dropped to his knees, blood gushing out of the wound as Takeshi advanced on him.

"I have experience taking out scumbags like you," Takeshi remarked. "And having a Pokegirl that's a master of stealth can be quite handy. This is the end for you." A quick swing of Takeshi's Katana, and the Crimson Leader's head was severed from his body. He then picked up the man's head, turned to Aya, and said, "Let's help Sayane and Kimiko take down their opponents and then get going!"

Aya nodded, then moved to assist Kimiko as Takeshi moved to assist Sayane. But suddenly...

_**BOOM!**_

Everything came to a halt when a beam of yellow light blasted through the room, and moments later a Gynadose in battle form blasted out of the roof, and was soon followed by Kushina, Mikoto, Anzu, and Aren. "YEEHAW!" Aren shouted as he flapped his wings through the roof, before he and his girls landed. "Just took care of the guys down stairs! How's it going up-" he then looked and saw the decapitated man on the helipad "Ah man, you took care of him already!"

Takeshi grinned sheepishly. "Having a Pokegirl that's a master of stealth can be quite handy sometimes," he said as Aya bowed. "Especially when taking a target by surprise. If nothing else, you could help us subdue the two 'girls he had fighting for him-I don't think they're particularly loyal to Team Crimson, so don't kill them if you can help it."

Aren looked around at the said two girls, who were still in the middle of fighting Sayane and Kimiko, although they had stopped upon his arrival. "Hey, you girls _do _know your boss is dead now, right?" Aren pointed to the decapitated corpse. "Come on, do you really think that bastard was worth fighting for?"

As the two paused to consider that, Takeshi added, "I could tell you weren't really loyal to Team Crimson-if you surrender to us, I'll do my best to help you find Tamers who would care for you."

The Nogitsune was the first to react, as she glanced at the Fire Elementalist. "Akarui...w-what should we...?" She asked.

The Fire Elementalist, now known as Akarui, looked back at the Nogitsune, before looking back at Takeshi. "How can we trust you?" she asked. "And how do you know we did not want to serve... _him?_"

"How I know you didn't want to serve him is simple-I could sense it with my Spatial Awareness," he admitted. "And I swear on my honor as a member of the Yamato Clan that I will not force you into my harem, and that I won't harm you or your friend if you surrender."

Akarui looked at Takeshi once again, before glancing back at the dead body of their former tamer, before she sighed as the fire around her hands disappeared. "Stand down, Kelly," she said. "Besides, they're right... no point in fighting anymore."

The Nogitsune, Kelly, looked at Akarui in surprise before she nodded as well, and stood down. "Alright..." she said.

Takeshi smiled. "Thank you," he said. "If we can't find anyone for you in this town, I'd be willing to let you travel with me to another town to see if we can find someone for you. Now, what do you say we all get out of here and over to the Pokegirl Center?"

"Sounds good to me," Aren said as he looked up, frowning as he saw the sun beginning to set over the horizon "I can't believe how late it is though... were we really in this place for _that _long?" He then glanced at Takeshi "By the way, I don't think I got your name...?"

"Takeshi Yamato," Takeshi replied. "I'm a Mercenary/Bounty Hunter who goes after scum like Team Crimson, as well as Murderers, Rapists, people who force 'girls into their Harems against their will, Psychopaths, and people who manipulate and sacrifice others for their own gain. You might have heard of the nickname people gave me... the 'Azure Tempest'."

"Hmm... I may have heard of ya," Aren said in a thinking pose. "I've had a few encounters with a few Rocket Clone teams like Crimson, Viper and Viridian. I've heard they've been being plagued by the trouble caused by some Bounty Hunter, I'm guessing that was you?"

"Yeah, that was me," Takeshi replied. "I only started my career some six years ago, but I've claimed a few bounties for higher-ranking Rocket Clone Team Members. I don't go after the Dangerous Pokegirl Bounties that often-I'm a combat-fueled adrenaline junkie, but that doesn't make me stupid or insane-but I have claimed a few of those bounties. And who might you be?"

Aren grinned. "Name's Aren Zachary," he said. "I'm just another Tamer trying to make a living in this world of ours... though I used to work for Team Raptor, they're an Anti-Team Rocket clone faction, whose mission is to remove other Clone Factions like Crimson, Viper, and Viridian from power, and eventually take out Team Rocket and Trauma Team themselves."

Takeshi nodded. "Good to meet you, Aren-san," he said. "I've heard a little about Team Raptor-it's always nice to hear about others who go up against Team Rocket and their Clone Factions."

Aren just chuckled a bit. "Aye, and it's good to hear there are people like you, cutting down the wicked one head at a time." He glanced at the decapitated head of the Crimson leader. "And quite literally, too."

Takeshi chuckled as well. "Yeah, sometimes the best way of claiming a bounty is to deposit the target's head on the desk of the Bounty Office." After another laugh, he asked, "By the way, where were you planning on heading next?"

Aren shrugged. "Eh, I dunno," he said. "Once me and my girls leave town, we were gonna stop by Crystal Lake, I've got a friend of mine from Raptor Team there, said he needed my help with something, didn't say what it was, but he sounded pretty serious... worried now that I think about it."

"Hmm..." Takeshi replied as he thought for a bit. "My 'girls and I will go with you," he said after a moment. "Crystal Lake sounds familiar to me for some reason, even though I've never been there myself. It might be something Clan-related, since the Yamato Clan Compound is relatively close-by." He then turned to Akarui and Kelly and asked, "What about you two? Would you be willing to go there with us if we can't find Tamers for you here?"

The two looked at one another before they nodded. "Sure," Akarui said. "To be honest... we want to get out of this city as soon as possible..." she bowed her head a bit. "We... don't have many fond memories here in Sudo..."

"All right," Takeshi replied. "And let me say this-I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. If you find yourself in need of a Taming and want me to Tame you, all you'll need to do is ask. If you'd be more comfortable Taming each other, that will be fine, as well. Just do whatever feels most comfortable for you."

The two girls nodded. "Thank you," Akarui said. "Though we can probably go about a week before we _need _another taming. But thank you anyways."

"It's a three day hike from Sudo to Crystal Lake," Aren said. "So you should be good until then."

Takeshi nodded. "Well, let's head to the Pokegirl Center," he said after a moment's silence. "We should probably get a nice long rest before heading out to Crystal Lake... though we might as well swing by the Bounty Office first, so I can collect the bounty for killing the Crimson Leader."

"You go on ahead, I'll get these two ladies a room for themselves at the Center," Aren said, grinning at the girls of his own harem. "I doubt it would be a good idea for them to share rooms with us tonight." He said, as Mikoto and Kushina blushed, while Anzu and Jade giggled.

Both Akarui and Kelly blushed a bit themselves, but nodded. "T-Thank you, Aren-san, Takeshi-san," Akarui said. "We... we owe you everything."

Takeshi smiled. "You have a good point, Aren-san," Takeshi replied. "Especially since I was planning on _rewarding_ my girls for a job well done." Sayane, Kimiko, and Aya all blushed at that, but Sayane and Kimiko were also grinning widely. Takeshi winked at his 'girls, causing them to blush even harder, before turning to Akarui and Kelly and saying, "As to owing me anything, don't worry about it-the best form of repayment I can think of is living your lives to the fullest with Tamers that care about you from this point forward. And I'll do everything in my power to help you find those Tamers."

Kelly and Akarui both looked at Takeshi in surprise, but they nodded. "Well, come on girls, let's get you those rooms," Aren said, as he returned his girls into their balls before gesturing for the two others to follow him. "See ya later, Takeshi."

"We'll meet up again tomorrow morning in the lobby of the Pokegirl Center!" Takeshi called out as Aren left with Akarui and Kelly. He then turned to his own 'girls, returned Kimiko and Aya to their balls, and said to Sayane, "Well, shall we get going, then?"

"Sure thing, Takeshi," she replied, and the two held hands as they started back down the stairs.

* * *

_**That Night**_

_**Sudo City Pokegirl Center, Takeshi's Room**_

* * *

The trip to the Bounty Office had gone off without a hitch, and Takeshi had received the full Bounty of 25,000,000 SLC for the Crimson Leader, along with an additional 10,000 SLC for the information Juno had retrieved from Team Crimson's computers. Now, after a hearty dinner, he was in his room in the Pokegirl Center, and had let Kimiko and Aya out of their balls. He'd even taken out Juno's Terminal and opened it, allowing her to assume a physical form, showing that she stood at 5'3" and had a slender build with D-Cup Breasts, just like Aya's.

"Great work today, all of you," he said to them. "Without their leader, Team Crimson will be in chaos for a long time, and might even fall apart. And the information Juno-chan obtained will certainly help with that."

Juno smiled a bit. "I'm glad I was able to help so much..." her smile then turned sultry as she strode towards him. "_...Master~_"

Takeshi grinned as Juno came towards him. "You all did well," he said again. "I feel it's only fair that we... _reward_ each other for our good work today." He then turned to Sayane and said, "I hope you don't mind going last with me, Sayane."

"Of course not, my love," Sayane replied. "We can all have fun with each other, while taking turns with you." She then looked at Kimiko before she continued, "Although I think Kimiko would like it if she and I were with you simultaneously."

At Kimiko's nod, Takeshi chuckled a bit. Kimiko was actually Takeshi's second 'girl, obtained soon after he and Sayane had started their journey. He'd grown to love her about as much as he loved Sayane, and had recently let her become his second Fiance, having married Sayane three years earlier.

"Of course," he said. "I'd love to be with both of you at the same time, as long as you are patient."

_**LEMON ALERT!**_

He then grinned a bit, before he pulled Juno in close, causing her to yelp in surprise before their lips met, and Juno only waited for a second before she returned the kiss.

As they continued kissing, Sayane and Kimiko kissed as well, the Shoguness dismissing her armor even as she began undoing the Fire Elementalist's robes.

Without a partner for the moment, Aya started removing her own clothes, and moaned slightly as she began rubbing a finger along her slit.

Meanwhile, Takeshi had brought Juno to the bed, gently removing her clothes, which disappeared as they left her body, returning to the storage of her terminal. He kissed her again, and then moved his left hand down to her womanhood, rubbing a finger along her slit as his right hand began fondling her breasts. Juno moaned in pleasure, even as she shivered in anticipation.

Meanwhile, with Sayane and Kimiko now fully unclothed, the Fire Elementalist had pushed Sayane down into the bed, before kneeling down, wrapping her arms around Sayane's legs and putting her head right in front of her already soaking wet pussy, and proceeded to lick her slit slowly, as Sayane moaned in approval. Sayane gripped Kimiko's head, shoving her face even further into her own pussy, and gasped in pleasure as Kimiko's tongue began exploring her depths.

Takeshi started pumping a finger in and out of Juno's pussy, flicking and teasing her clit with his thumb even as he suckled on one of her breasts and massaged the other one with his free hand. The Video Girl Upgrade's moans of pleasure continued to grow louder and louder after each of his actions. "T-Ta-Takeshi..." she moaned out, "I... I can't... I... I'm gonna cum!"

Takeshi doubled his ministrations at this, adding a second finger into Juno's pussy as he started swirling his tongue around one of her nipples, even as the thumb of his free hand flicked and teased the other nipple. It was too much to take for her, and she screamed out as her walls tightened around his fingers as she came down hard.

Takeshi waited for a moment, allowing her to come down from her Orgasmic high, before she smiled. "Thank you... Takeshi-sama..." she said, before she grinned a bit as she pushed Takeshi back on the bed. "But now, it's time for me to make _you _feel good."

Takeshi smiled as Juno kissed him again, even as she began to help him out of his armor.

Meanwhile, Sayane was moaning and gasping in pleasure as Kimiko continued eating her out, the Fire Elementalist's tongue plunging deep into the Shoguness' pussy and swirling around, hitting all her sensitive spots. "K-Kimiko!" she gasped. "I-I... I'm gonna-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Her juices erupted out of her spasming pussy as she came hard, Kimiko eagerly lapping up her sweet juices. Once she finished she looked up and smiled, before she suddenly gasped in pleasure when she felt someone's lips brushing against her own pussy, as she looked down and saw Aya had snuck behind and under her, and was proceeding to lick her pussy out.

Sayane took a few moments to recover from her Orgasm, before moving over to Aya, who was lying on her back as she continued to lick Kimiko's pussy. The Shoguness then proceeded to bend down and begin licking Aya's pussy, enjoying the slightly tangy juices that were already beginning to flow from the Kunimitsu.

Meanwhile, Takeshi was groaning and grunting in pleasure, completely naked as Juno had her mouth around his cock, bobbing up and down on it as her tongue swirled around the tip. "J-Juno-chan..." he groaned, "that... that feels so good..."

Juno only glanced up and smiled a bit as she continued. She then began using her hands to massage his balls, to quicken his own Orgasm.

This was all it took to send Takeshi over the edge. "J-Juno-chan, I'm cumming!" he called out just before shooting his seed into her mouth. The amount surprised Juno for a second, before she eagerly drank up every last drop, before licking his cock clean as she moved her head back to gasp in some air.

Takeshi panted a bit as he rested slightly. "Thank you, Juno-chan," he said after a moment. "You want to keep going, or do you want to rest for the night?" To answer his question, Juno pushed Takeshi back down onto the bed, as she positioned her lower entrance over his member.

"No point in stopping now when we're this far in," Juno said with a smile as she lowered herself onto Takeshi. Takeshi grunted as her pussy fit itself around his cock, until eventually he was completely inside her. She then began moving her hips, moving up and down slowly as his cock was pulled out and pushed back in by the movements. Takeshi soon began moving, as well, thrusting his cock in and out in rhythm with her movements.

Juno began moaning in pleasure as she rose and fell onto Takeshi's cock, which began to quicken as Takeshi began to move faster and faster, as they tried to keep the rhythm of their movements going.

Takeshi was grunting and groaning in pleasure as well, the two were moving fast enough now that there were audible slaps when their hips met. "J-Juno-chan!" he called out. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

"I-I'm cumming too!" Juno shouted in-between her cries. "Takeshi-kun, I can-I can't hold it!"

"Juno-chan... I... I-AAAAA_AAAAAAA__**AAAAAAHHHHH!**_"

Takeshi and Juno cried out as they came, her pussy walls clamping around his cock and milking it for all it was worth as his seed flooded her womb. They panted in exhaustion as they rested afterwards, Juno having collapsed on top of him. "Thank you, Juno-chan..." Takeshi said after a moment. "You've gotten... pretty good at this..."

Juno both smiled and blushed at that. "T-Thank you... Takeshi-kun..." she said between her breaths. "I guess I... have a lot of experience now with you and... the others."

"That you do," Takeshi replied with a smile before he kissed her again. "Get some rest for now, Juno-chan. We've probably got a long day ahead of us."

Juno nodded, smiling as her body digitized and returned to her Terminal, which closed up once again after she had entered it.

Takeshi then turned to the rest of his 'girls, and the sight before him caused his member to stand fully erect once again. Aya, Sayane, and Kimiko were in a three-way, with Sayane licking out Aya's pussy, Aya digging into Kimiko's pussy, and Kimiko was nose-deep in Sayane's pussy. All of them eagerly trying to bring the other to Orgasm first.

Aya was the first to Orgasm, screaming into Kimiko's pussy as her juices cascaded out of her own pussy. Aya's screams sent pleasurable vibrations through Kimiko's pussy, causing her to scream out her Orgasm as well, with Sayane completing the chain reaction of Orgasms.

Once that had happened, the three girls looked up at Takeshi, as they all smiled with the same sexy smile. "Takeshi-_kuuun..._" Kimiko said, as she got up, and spread her legs before Takeshi. "We need your cock _so badly._"

Takeshi smiled as he walked over to them. "Well, who am I to deny you three?" he asked semi-sarcastically, as he moved in on Aya first, kissing her deeply as she moaned into the kiss.

As they kissed, Aya's hands guided Takeshi's member to her sopping wet pussy, and as they parted from the kiss, she gasped in pleasure as he pushed into her.

Kimiko pouted slightly at how Aya was going first, but then she remembered the saying about good things coming to those who wait, as well as the saying about saving the best for last. Sayane and Kimiko were the 'girls closest to Takeshi at the moment-Sayane was his wife, and Kimiko was engaged to become his second wife. It would make sense that he'd want to save being with them for the last.

Still, Kimiko needed something to pass the time, so she kissed Sayane once more, her left hand reaching out to fondle Sayane's breasts while her right hand began probing Sayane's pussy. The Shoguness moaned in pleasure as she returned the favor, with her own hands beginning to tease Kimiko's erect nipples.

Takeshi and Aya were really getting into it now, with Takeshi fondling Aya's breasts even as his hips kept slamming against hers, his cock pistoning in and out of her pussy. "Aya-chan, I'm gonna cum!" he warned.

"Me-me too!" Aya cried out. "I... I-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Aya screamed to the heavens as she came, her pussy clamping around Takeshi's cock and milking it for all it was worth, bringing him into his own Orgasm as his seed flooded her womb. For a minute, Aya basked in her Orgasm before she finally came down, as she fell limp with a smile on her face. "Kunimitsu..." was all she muttered as Taming shock set in, and she fell asleep.

Takeshi smiled as he set Aya down on the bed, before turning to Sayane and Kimiko and saying, "I hope I didn't keep you two waiting too long."

The two girls could only smile. "Not at all," Sayane said, and her own smile turned devious as she got behind Kimiko, and began to fondle her breasts from behind. "...But at least now we have you _all to ourselves._"

Kimiko gasped in pleasure from the unexpected ministrations from Sayane, even as she spread her legs open once again. "Y-yes..." she moaned. "After all... it's better to save... the best for last... right?"

Takeshi chuckled as he nodded. "Too true," he said, lining his cock up with Kimiko's pussy. "And being with you two at the same time is always the best part of any Taming Session..."

He gently eased his way into Kimiko's pussy, her lubricated pussy walls providing no resistance for his cock, even as he leaned his head around Kimiko's to give Sayane a passionate kiss. As they kissed, Takeshi immediately began to pound into Kimiko's pussy, causing her to moan and wail in pleasure as her Tamer moved in and out of her soaking pussy and Sayane continued her assault on her breasts, as her legs and arms wrapped around Takeshi.

Takeshi continued pounding into Kimiko, slowly building up the pace as he started getting close to yet another Orgasm. "Kimiko-chan!" he called out as their hips started slamming together. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

"M-me, too..." Kimiko moaned. "C-cum with me, Takeshi-kun... cum i-inside me..."

"Kimiko-chan... _Kimiko-chan... __**KIMIKO-CHAN!**_"

The two cried out as they came once again, Takeshi's semen flooding Kimiko's womb as her pussy milked his cock.

The two were rather tired once they recovered from their Orgasm, but they knew they couldn't fall asleep just yet. There was still a little more to do...

"I think... it's... only fair... if Sayane went next..." Kimiko said, still panting heavily after her third Orgasm of the night.

"That works for me," Sayane replied, as she pushed Takeshi onto the bed and then straddled him, preparing to lower herself onto his cock. "You ready, my love?"

Takeshi nodded, and Sayane began lowering herself, moaning in pleasure as she felt his cock within her. Soon, Takeshi was completely inside her, and she began moving up and down on his cock.

Kimiko, meanwhile, wanting to participate even to the end, moved to kiss Sayane and began fondling her breasts, the Fire Elementalist positioning her pussy directly above Takeshi's face. Takeshi, who had begun moving his hips to match Sayane's rhythm, also started licking Kimiko's pussy, as the Fire Elementalist once again moaned as she kissed Sayane, who was going up and down Takeshi's length.

This continued on for a few more minutes, until simultaneously they felt a familiar pressure building inside themselves. Takeshi quickened his pace to bring both his girls to orgasm, using his fingers to pinch Kimiko's pussy. With that done, it was all Kimiko needed to scream out in her fourth Orgasm, and almost immediately after, Takeshi and Sayane came as well, with Takeshi flooding Sayane's womb.

Kimiko just barely managed to get off of Takeshi before she collapsed, ending up beside him on the bed as Sayane collapsed on top of him. "That was... amazing... you two..." Takeshi panted, thoroughly exhausted from all the exertions.

Sayane smiled at that as she nuzzled next to Takeshi. "We aim to please, Takeshi," she said, before she yawned a bit. "But... I am _beat,_ and we've got a long road ahead of us tomorrow."

Takeshi nodded. "Yeah," he admitted. "We should probably get some rest. Good night, you two."

Sayane and Kimiko both nodded, before all three of them fell asleep.

None of them knowing that Sayane, an 'Early Bloomer' who had gone through her Second Puberty one month earlier, was now carrying a new life within her...

_**END LEMON!**_

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

_**Pokecenter Lobby**_

* * *

Aren yawned as he and his girls, along with Akarui and Kelly, stood in the lobby of the Pokegirl center, waiting for Takeshi to check out with his harem. "Man... what a night..." Aren muttered. "I'm amazed we got any actual sleep last night..."

Anzu giggled a bit. "Taming is _so much better _after a battle, no?" she said with another giggle, causing Aren to chuckle a bit, while some of the other girls blushed.

Takeshi, Sayane, and Kimiko walked up to them at that moment. "Good morning," Takeshi said in greeting as Sayane bowed and Kimiko simply waved. "Get a good rest last night?"

"Yup!" Aren said with a grin. "Ready to head off to Crystal Lake, usually it would take us three days to get there, but if we hoof it we might be able to get there by tomorrow evening."

"That will take a serious amount of hoofing it, but I think we can manage," Takeshi replied, before reaching into a pouch on his belt. "First things first, though-I have a little something for you. Here."

He extended his hand to Aren, and held in that hand was a small bag, filled with 1,000,000 SLC in coins and bills. "I figured you deserved a share of the Bounty, given how you helped me in that fight," Takeshi explained. "It's a rather small fraction of the Bounty, but it should be enough to fund you for a while if we end up parting ways after Crystal Lake."

Aren and his girls blinked in surprise as they looked at the bag, as Aren accepted it. "Uhh... thanks..." he said, stunned. "Wow... just... thanks."

"Don't mention it," Takeshi replied. "Now, let's get moving. If we're going to reach Crystal Lake in only two days, we're _**really**_ going to need to hoof it."

With that, the group set off for Crystal Lake, unaware that the Wheels of Fate had already begun to turn...

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

**Notes**

**1. Think the PET Design from **_**MegaMan: NT Warrior Axess**_** and **_**MegaMan Battle Network 4**_**.**

**2. Takeshi's personal insignia, adopted after people started calling him the Azure Tempest.**

**Pokedex Entries**

_**SHOGUNESS, the Warrior Commander Pokegirl**_

**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting (Celestial)  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** Human Diet  
**Role:** Commanders, Warriors, Alphas  
**Libido:** Average, High ONLY manifests if the Shoguness is alone with her Tamer  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel, Infernal  
**Weak Vs: **Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks: **Basic sword fighting, Swordwave, Spincut, Slasher, Focus Energy, Fireworks, Mirror of Equity, Weapon Repel, Weapon Guard, Toxic Sword, Dragon Slash, Metal Slash, Demi Blade, Divine Blade, Dragon Dance, Falcon Sword, Miracle Slash, Keen Blade, Cry of the Fallen, Armor Break, Power Break, Mental Break, Magic Break, Zanmato  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Stamina (x8), Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Durability (x9), Slow aging, Can summon weapons and armour.  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Samurai (Strong emotional connection to Tamer + Dawnstone)

The first recording of a Shoguness occurred when a Samurai from the Yamato Clan married her Tamer, whom she loved very much, in the year 300 AS. The ring that the Tamer gave his Samurai was built from a Dawn Stone, and when the marriage ceremony was completed, immediately after the two kissed she evolved into the Shoguness. More have appeared since then, but they are still relatively rare.

A Shoguness looks much like the Samurai she evolved from, with a couple minor differences. First, her hair color can change to just about any color, and her Chest tends to gain another size or two, often becoming either a DD-Cup or even an E-Cup.

Just like Samurai, a Shoguness can summon weapons and armor. The types of weapons a Shoguness can summon are the same as she could summon while a Samurai. However, a Shoguness' Armor can be slightly more elaborate than a Samurai's. If she wishes to, she can also create Armor like an Armsmistress can, which then becomes her summonable Armor. If this is the case, the Shoguness can design her armor to be more ornate, or she can design it to be lightweight and streamlined, allowing for much greater speed than would normally be considered for a 'girl in Armor.

The Shoguness is among the most powerful Pokegirls in existence, well within the ranks of Celestial-type Pokegirls. Their swordsmanship is only matched by their skills on a battlefield. Shoguness are brilliant tacticians and leaders, and make excellent Alphas for Harems. Since the evolution of the first Shoguness, reports of new Shogunesses Evolving have occurred, but are still rather rare.

As with Samurai, Shogunesses restrain their libidos in public, always calm and collected. In private with just their Tamer, the Shoguness' libido reveals itself to be considerably higher than that of Samurai, and any habits she had as a Samurai are much more pronounced. Shogunesses also have stamina to burn, and a Taming Session with one can last for _**HOURS**_. An ideal time to start Taming a Shoguness would be in the late afternoon or early evening, because they can go for quite a few rounds, and the Tamer will probably need _**plenty**_ of rest afterwards.

So far, there have been no known cases of direct Thresholding to a Shoguness. Given how _**difficult**_ it is for a Samurai to evolve into a Shoguness, it is highly unlikely for such a Thresholding to ever occur.

**Divine Blade** (EFT) - Divine Blade infuses the Shoguness' Swords with Holy Energy, Greatly increasing their striking power against Infernal-Type Pokegirls. Weapons affected by Divine Blade tend to glow pure white, an indication of the nature of the power infusing the blades.

* * *

_**GYNADOSE, the Sea Serpent Pokégirl**_**  
Type: **Not Very Near Human Metamorph - Inhumanoid Animorph (Sea Serpent)  
**Element: **Dragon/Water  
**Frequency: **Very Rare  
**Diet: **Fish, Water Pokégirls  
**Role: **Battleships, feral terrors.  
**Libido: **High  
**Strong Vs: **Water, Fire, Steel  
**Weak Vs: **Dragon  
**Attacks: **Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam, Dragon Rage, Tidal Wave, Whirlpool, Twister, Dragonbreath  
**Enhancements:  
Normal Form:** Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Speed (x3)  
**Battle Form: **Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Durability (x6), Enhanced Speed (x4)  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Magicunt (Battle Stress + Severe Injury)  
**Bounty (for confirmed kill): **600,000 SLC (applies to ferals only)  
**Bounty (for successful capture & taming): **650,000 SLC & free medical care until you can tame your Gynadose without injury (applies to ferals only)  
**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive): **90,000 SLC (applies to ferals only)  
**Recommendation if you see one: **Run, and keep out of the water!

Gynadose were, during the Revenge War, designed to spearhead Sukebe's aquatic campaigns. As such, much like Demon-Goddesses and Neo Iczels, they are powerful battle platforms, capable of doing enormous damage on their own, particularly against aquatic targets; although not aquakinetics, their prowess in the water is terrifying. As such, after the war, not a great deal of the breed were captured or tamed, a fact that has led to a fairly large population of ferals, particularly in temperate regions of the sea. This is, as one might expect, very unfortunate for humanity; few things are more detrimental to sea traffic than a feral Gynadose. They do, however, help to keep the populations of other Water-types at reasonable levels.

Physically, Gynadose, like the Sphinx, are metamorphs. Their normal form is roughly human in appearance, but covered in a protective layer of fine scales that feel only slightly rougher than normal skin to the touch, although some feralborns' have been known to be more coarse. The color of these scales varies greatly between specimens; although blue and blue-green are the most common, flashier colors aren't uncommon; crimson and violet are both seen relatively oft, and some collectors have been known to seek out the rarer colorations, such as black or silver. Beyond these scales, Gynadose are set apart from humans by slightly clawed feet, horns of various types (which are often a different color than the rest of the body), a more toned physique, and, in some cases, a long, almost prehensile ridged tail. Although no reason has yet been found for this last, it is almost unheard of for a non-feralborn Gynadose to possess it, whilst feralborns themselves almost invariably do. On average, specimens' height ranged between six and eight feet, with a C-cup.

The breed's battle form, on the other hand, is a rare example of a Pokégirl who becomes almost completely inhuman. When metamorphosing into this form, a Gynadose's body seems to fuse together, her arms melding into her sides as her legs fuse, then begin to extend. Her horns generally grow out further as her face becomes draconic in nature, losing almost all vestiges of humanity. When the transformation is complete, the Pokégirl resembles nothing so much as a true sea-serpent; a sinuous, well-scaled body stretches between fifteen and thirty feet long, its color carrying over from her first form. The thickness of this serpentine body is generally between two and four feet, and perhaps the only human feature it retains is, toward the tail-end, the vaginal opening, which is considered a blessing, considering that ferals have difficulty form-shifting. Said opening can be found on the underside of a metamorphed Gynadose, which is easiest to identify as opposite the side with ridged protrusions running along it. All in all, a Gynadose's battle form is quite impressive.

Considering their rarity and ability, one might expect the breed to be a "hot item," then. But, although they certainly have their fans, Gynadose are generally disliked for multiple reasons. The primary reason is that, like many types, Gynadose are... unpleasant, temperamental, and very much not a field day to manage; in the words of one tamer, "She got pissed at the drop of a hat. Any hat. ANYWHERE ON THE PLANET!" Whilst this is obviously hyperbole, it does get the point across quite well; barring extenuating circumstances, it takes very little effort to anger a Gynadose and much of it to calm her, and considering the breed's powers, they are quite dangerous when angry. They also tend to have a problem respecting anyone weaker than themselves, which has led to some comparisons to the Nidogg breed and to complications within harems, wherein a Gynadose will almost always attempt to take the alpha spot, regardless of her skills at leadership. However, the existence of a powerful alpha exist within the harem prior to her entry can somewhat help with this problem, as Gynadose usually respect a stronger power.

Other reasons for their unpopularity include that they're prone to destroying property in anger, and, more recently, the suspicion that the breed might be the pre-evolutionary form of Leviathaness; the discovery of said breed marked a huge drop in Gynadose popularity. However, more recent studies have shown that this is unlikely, primarily because Leviathanesses seem to be the only natural predators of Gynadose (barring Sharptits, whose relationship in the wild can be described as more of a rivalry, as both breeds are dangerous and powerful). Ironically enough, even during the height of these allegations, the staunchest supporters of the breed remained the shipping industry; although ferals terrorized said industry, many of those who ply it have come to depend on Gynadose to protect them from Gynadose. This reasoning has also been employed by some coastal towns, especially after an incident early in the history of the Amethyst League, where a tamed Gynadose successfully defended the city of Sardinia from a rampaging monster believed to have been a Giantess.

With that said, as one might imagine, Gynadose fight very well in the water, but are not particularly great outside of it, primarily because their battle forms are not suited to non-aquatic conditions, and many of their more powerful water attacks depend on the battle form's ability to move water physically. As such, in their more human forms, Gynadose are limited to their draconic abilities for the most part, as well as to far less strength and durability. However, there are some advantages to this form, primarily that it allows for clearer thinking (although Gynadose in either form aren't know for their strategic minds) than the more animalistic combat body, it can move on land, and it requires vastly less energy expenditure. The latter, in fact, is the greatest limitation of the combat form; because of its sheer size, it burns a great deal more energy when used and can quickly expire unless a significant source of food, usually other water Pokégirls, is available. As far as actual tactics go, Gynadose generally prefer to strike quickly and pound an enemy with brute force, be it that of her tail or that of a Hyper Beam. This approach is naturally not the best for sex-battles, though.

As for taming in general, Gynadose usually prefer to dominate, especially if her lover is someone she doesn't respect, a fact that has led more than one frustrated tamer to throw up his metaphorical hands and Level 5 his Gynadose. However, beyond that, few strong preferences have emerged save for an unfortunate few who would rather tame in their battle forms. As stated above, such taming is certainly possible... but very difficult; considering the strength inherent to said form, heavy restraints are generally required, as is much open space. Thus, it is well for tamers who capture a feral Gynadose in this form that such expenses are covered as part of the capture bounty. Also, it is important to note that the libidos of feralborn Gynadose spike to extreme for around a week in the fall, usually during the month of October, but domestics' and thresholders' normally do not.

Feral Gynadose, as previously stated, are terrifying creatures to happen upon, particularly on the open sea; they tend to be as temperamental as their tame sisters, if not more so, and prone to destroying things. Thankfully, though, they still tire easily, particularly those who go feral in their metamorphic state, and their minds aren't particularly sharp. Still, one should take care; it does not require a particularly high intelligence to sink a ship, not to destroy an ill-defended seaside village. Praise be to the Thousand Gods, however; Gynadose thresholds are extraordinarily rare.

* * *

_**DRACO, The Dragon Knight Pokégirl**_**  
Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Dragon  
**Frequency: **Rare  
**Diet: **Human Foods  
**Role: **close Quarter Ground Fighter  
**Libido: **Average, can become High once Tamer earns respect  
**Strong Vs: **Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water  
**Weak Vs: **Ice  
**Attacks: **Slash, Cut, Scratch  
**Enhancements: **Tough skin, Enhanced endurance (x4) and Enhanced Strength (x3)  
**Evolves: **Dracona (triggered by multiple orgasms or battle high only if the Draco respects Tamer), Medra (must be going feral + wearing a Steel Jacket when traded), Azhi Dahaka (Diamond Stone)  
**Evolves From: **Mynx (Dragon Scale)

Dracos are hand-to-hand fighters. With their enhanced strength, endurance and toughness they are considered some of the best for their power level. During the war they were usually assigned to units lead by Alaka-whams and used to protect them and other ranged attack girls from counter attacks by enemy ground troops, the also played a role in city combat, efficiently clearing buildings of any opposition.

Due to their well deserved reputations , these proud and noble Pokégirls tend to quite picky about their tamers, expecting them to be either physically powerful themselves, or posses a powerful Harem. If they feel neither is present, they will shun the Tamer, preferring to go Feral than to submit to him. This being said, they tend to be considered a troublesome breed and unsatisfied Dracos are either traded or released once its obvious that she won't respect the Tamer. On the other hand a Tamer who has suitably impressed a Draco will quickly find that she an extremely loyal dedicated (not to mention affectionate) member of his Harem. Due to this rather difficult personality, many Tamer prefer to evolve their Dracos up from Mynxs should they ever get a hold of a Dragon Scale.

Appearing very human like, Dracos can usually be identified by the presence of scale-like skin (which is detectable only by close inspection) which contains a slight tinting of color, a pair of small bumps at the shoulder blades (which tends to have colorations similar to their hair and claws), a head of courser-than-human hair, slightly pointed ears, thick scratching claws for nails which appear black or ivory in color and a foot long reptilian tail that sprouts from the base of their spine. One point of interest is the color ranges their hair, eyes, and skin takes. Usually covering a metallic scale of color, a darker set of colors or even some gem like colors, their skin, hair and eyes can all be different (if generally from the same range, but a mixture is not uncommon). They range in height from about 5ft to 5'10" and their eyes run in the same range of color as their hair, though they are often different then the hair. When tame, Dracos are highly intelligent Pokégirls and are sometimes drawn to hobbies or pastimes that allow them to work that intelligence. What surprising is that intelligence remains for the most part when feral as well. They may not retain the ability of speech, but the amount of planning and forethought that has been seen in feral Dracos goes to show that they are more than just cunning and instinctive creatures. Many have been seen using more than rudimentary tools for the purpose of making shelters, catching prey for food, and even employing traps to capture speedier prey. Thresholding in a Draco is very rare occurrence, but, should one get hold of a newly thresholded Draco, many Tamers find that they usually can forgo the challenge of impressing the girl, and adopt them quickly into their harems. Though there is the warning of waiting for a couple of weeks to allow her scales to harden properly before placing her into combat.

* * *

_**OGRESS, the Inner-Monster Pokégirl**_**  
Type: **Very Near Human; Metamorph  
**Element: **Ground  
**Frequency: **Rare  
**Diet: **human foods (in large quantities)  
**Role: **shock troops, construction  
**Libido: **Low (High with a favored Tamer)  
**Strong Vs: **Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs: **Flying, Ice, Plant, Water  
**Attacks: **Bearhug, Headbutt, Pummel, Yell, Glare, Mega Punch, Taunt, Rage  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Durability (x5), Enhanced Strength (x5), Monster Out (Enhanced Strength (x20) Enhanced Durability (x10), Ignore Poison)  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Tomboy (normal)

When a Tomboy gains enough experience over time, she may evolve. This evolution comes without any fanfare, and unlike many other Pokégirls that shine with inner light upon evolving, she shows no sign of discomfort, shock, or anything that has typically been associated with Pokégirl evolution. It's when she's under stress of some sort that she gains the ability to Monster Out, showing off her newly evolved form for the first time. Unlike many Pokégirls, the Tomboy truly barely changes at all when she evolves. At best, she might gain a 1/5 of a cup size, and perhaps grow an inch or two in height- that is the most obvious physical change after evolving. The Tomboy's hair grows a little faster than before, allowing her to have long hair, which many Ogress choose to keep braided. The physical changes take place over a period of two or three weeks, making it that much more difficult to spot. Though they are short-tempered before, they are more so now, quick to brood and faster to anger. The other easy way to tell when a Tomboy evolves is when she begins to need to consume greater and greater amounts of food and drink. More than one stupid tamer has attempted to evolve an Ogress (that they thought was still a Tomboy at the time) into a Snorlass as a result of the amount of food she eats.

When Monstered Out, the Ogress' physical body in a flash of light that is reminiscent of the evolution of other Pokégirls, becomes between two to three times bigger, matching or exceeding the height of a Giant Trollop and gaining an equivalent amount of strength as well. Her skin becomes as rough as stone and her curves are gone, replaced with angular muscles that are about as dense as armor plating. Unlike a Giantess, the Ogress does not have a weak spot in her forehead, and somehow cannot be poisoned. The reason for this is unknown, but suspected that her body's metabolic processes speed up exponentially with the amount of physical power exuded during her Monster Out that the poison takes effect and dies out within half a second on average. The Monster Out ability can last up to half an hour at a time, but only as long as the Ogress has had enough to eat beforehand. Tamers say that when an Ogress is Monstered Out, they are three times uglier than a Trollop or a Harpy but still retain the same mind as they had before Monstering Out.

In battle, Monster Out is typically the first thing that an Ogress does to get the power she may need to overcome most obstacles that might be set in her path. Using Mega Punch to try and finish an opponent, a Monstered Out Ogress typically prefers to wrestle her opponent into a Bearhug technique, and as she squeezes the target, to try and batter her into submission using a Headbutt. Tamers should be aware that unlike many Pokégirls, an Ogress is extremely difficult to get out of her Rage attack until she either somehow calms down or is defeated, and so using Rage is something that should not be done unless they know what they're doing. The Pokégirl also has another weakness- no long range techniques, or even midrange techniques other than Yell or Glare make it easy for smarter, faster, and more maneuverable Pokégirls to strike from afar and capitalize on the Ogress' lack of abilities.

In a harem, an Ogress usually manages to get along with many other Pokégirls. As one of the most human-looking of Pokégirls, they can sometimes fool casual onlookers without a Pokédex into thinking that they aren't Pokégirls. However, no Ogress bows down to orders from other Pokégirls that haven't proven themselves to her in battle: would-be Alphas and Betas should be made aware of this fact. An Ogress does not make a good Pokégirl for any position of leadership within a harem, as their anger blinds them to obvious non-violent solutions, and they often pick on weaker members of a harem. However, this is not always the case, as just as many are amiable with Pokégirls that are weaker than they are. Taming an Ogress should be done with restraints and sedatives, as otherwise a particularly enjoyable taming may trigger the Ogress into Monstering Out. Thresholds are very rare, almost never happening, though some speculate it's more common than one might think, if one considers just how little a Tomboy changes upon evolving. Ferals are about as rare, unable to Monster Out as a result of losing their minds. Ogress are, therefore, most commonly found near civilization rather than in the wilds.

* * *

_**VIDEO GIRL UPGRADE, the Netmistress Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Not Very Near Human - Very Near Human**  
Element:** Electric/Varies  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** Electricity (Manifested form)/N/A (Virtual Form)  
**Role:** Data flow management and control  
**Libido:** Customizable  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water, Varies  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock, Varies  
**Attacks:** Disk Toss, Data Transfer (teleport), Data Stream, Upload, Download, Mag Bomb, Luminare, Magnet Flux, Thunder, All Others Vary  
**Enhancements:** Virtual Form, Wireless Connectivity, Virtual Agelessness, All Others Vary  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Video Girl (Repeated Upgrades)

When a Video Girl undergoes repeated upgrades, to the point that less than twenty-five percent of her original programming remains unaltered, she can be said to have evolved into a Video Girl Upgrade. Much more varied than their unevolved forms, Upgrades are also much rarer due to the lack of programmers with enough skill to successfully upgrade a Video Girl to such an extent without damaging her functionality. For this reason, those that exist tend to be extremely loyal to their "creators," and they're often sought after by those who do not realize the reason for said loyalty. In any case, they usually share the basic abilities of their unevolved form, often taken to a much higher level, and a slew of others that depend on the nature of their customization.

Physically, or rather, virtually, Upgrades differ vastly from Video Girls, in most cases; the avatar data contained within them is one of the easier things to customize, and thus their appearances tend to be in the direction of whatever their programmer likes. Similarly, when physically manifesting (which is another area they tend to be more advanced in than normal Video Girls, creating extremely complex and lifelike physical avatars, though some will look less so than Video Girls, if their programmer is not interested in said avatar), their appearances are hard to assign an average value to, as they depend heavily on what their customization is geared towards, and again, what preferences their programmer has, with forms ranging from quite obvious Not Very Near Human to nearly perfect Very Near Human, sans the projector containing the Lifedisk. The secondary element which some Upgrades gain is also generally reflected by their appearance; an Upgrade who tends toward water might have a blue color scheme, et cetera.

Mentally, the changes are somewhat more consistent, although not a rule by any means. Considering that it normally requires a human programmer of great skill to create an Upgrade, since it's extraordinarily hard for a Video Girl to upgrade herself too drastically without help, most of the breed has, out of necessity, a love for the technologically skilled. Since upgrades to the logical faculties and processing speeds are perhaps the most common changes made to Video Girls, it is rare to see an Upgrade that does not greatly surpass the average Video Girl in both these areas, which makes them seem more intelligent, even if it's actually just working out the answer faster, though many are equipped with vastly more sophisticated computation algorithms. They can also, in cases where their programmers desire such, understand emotions more easily, and even approximate their own emotional responses to situations with far greater accuracy. Again, however, these statements only apply to the average case, and a hugely diverse range of mentalities can be observed in individuals due to varying customization.

In terms of combat, there is a definite difference between real and virtual as far as the breed's prowess goes. On a physical battlefield, they're not particularly great, though hardly inept either; with the achievement of a secondary element, they gain both advantages and disadvantages in this area. Some have been known to shine, and others to dismally fail, which has led to the average being...well, average. Again, what direction her customization is geared is an important factor in determining the aptitude for physical combat that a particular Upgrade will have. They do have the universal advantage of being virtually immortal, though, unless something happens to their Lifedisk, which is extremely rare. It should also be noted that, due to the recompiling process, no changes can be made whilst an Upgrade is physically manifested,

Virtually, on the other hand, most Upgrades are almost invincible. The title "The Netmistress Pokégirl" is not simply for effect; with the faster processing speeds, better logical faculties, more advanced computational abilities, and other technological superiority that sets most individuals well above their preevolutionary form, there is little that can even approach their level. Adding to this, customization leads most to have some further specialty skill(s), resulting in a breed that many League Governments both covet and fear. Needless to say, most Upgrades find themselves in some form of government service, as it's rather difficult for an individual possessing such a potentially powerful breed not to be influenced by either a government or a criminal faction, and those who fall in with the latter thankfully tend to be dealt with quite swiftly because of the extreme security risk they pose. In a similar vein, the possibility of an Upgrade going Viral is feared greatly by many, as such an occurrence could theoretically be as devastating as a Widow attack. However, others maintain that any and all Viral Video Girls would already be considered Upgrades by virtue of their nature.

Sexually, Upgrades are almost as variable as can be, at least when manifested. Naturally, they don't require taming when not manifested, although some have been programmed to tend towards a feral state in that form anyway, for added control. In any case, customization of sexual preferences and the learning of sexual skills is one of the simpler facets of Video Girl programming, and so changes that reflect the owners preferences are almost always made to Upgrades in early stages of programming. This is often done simply to tone down the extreme libido that much of the breed has when manifested under normal circumstances. It should also be noted that said libido can only be adjusted between the thresholds of "Average" and "Extreme" without severely damaging the core of a Video Girl's coding, which is presumably a failsafe put into place by Sukebe. In any case, the breed's feral state can also be adjusted, although not made to be too light or eliminated, which is presumably another failsafe. Since Upgrades cannot physically give birth, Thresholding into one has been deemed impossible.

* * *

_**SLICER, the Swordswoman Pokégirl**_**  
Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Normal/Fighting  
**Frequency: **Uncommon (Crimson League)  
**Diet: **human diet  
**Role: **fencers, frontline fighters  
**Libido: **Average  
**Strong Vs: **Normal, Magic  
**Weak Vs: **Ghost, Psychic  
**Attacks: **Slash, Swordwave, Deflect, Counter  
**Enhancements: **Proficiency with any bladed weapon or anything longer than one foot.  
**Evolves: **Gladiatrix (Round Stone), Valkyrie (battle stress), Ronin (normal), Piratit (Water Stone)  
**Evolves From: **None

Slicers appear to be like normal women with some small deviations. Their average height is between 4'8" and 6'1". Their hair colors are generally a random color, but generally within the primary, secondary or tertiary colors. More common human hair colors like silver, grey, brown and black are actually quite rare among Slicers. Their irises are generally a solid color with the pupils being a slightly darker variant of the iris color. This may throw people off at first, as most people are used to seeking black pupils in eyes.

The main oddity amongst 30% of all Slicers is that their arms and fingers may appear thin and delicate, but remain as strong as normal arms. This can sometimes be quite the surprise to opponents, who believe the thinner arms means they are weak.

Slicers are adept at using any weapon that can be wielded with one or two hands, but most prefer using light-weight swords, such as rapiers, short swords or even daggers. When it comes to sword mastery, they are second to few, save their evolutionary sisters, Herowu and Armsmistresses. Unlike Amazonwus or Herowus, though, they do not lose their fighting skill while feral. Instead, they lose confidence. A Feral Slicer is more likely to run if disarmed or caught off guard.

The difference between the Feralborn and domesticate born is that the Feralborn usually have to find a weapon. Most wind up with a branch, but some have been known to steal weapons from towns. Tamers can sometimes get a feralborn Slicer to join them by offering a sword as a gift. Domesticates generally save up money and buy their own sword, but getting the weapon enchanted can be quite the turn-on for any Slicer.

If a Slicer's weapon of choice breaks, she usually mourns it as most people mourn friends. Most ferals and quite a few domesticates will insist on a proper burial for the weapon. The only times when she does not request a burial is if she believed the weapon to be inferior (i.e. a branch she grabbed simply because it was close, but it only blocked a single attack before breaking).

While their attacks can affect Ghost or Psychic Pokégirls, they take double damage from psychic or ghost attacks.

Once a Slicer (or any swordsman) achieves a certain level of mastery or skill, they can use a Swordwave. This technique is similar to a vacuum cut. In layman's terms, it's a force that can cut or tear without the need of contact between solid matter. Swordwaves can also be used to knock people out. Swordwaves can be used with any weapon the user can swing, even if it is not a sword or even a traditional weapon.

* * *

_**KUNOICHI, the Ninja Pokégirl**_**  
Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Normal/Dark  
**Frequency: **Common (in Edo League), Uncommon to Rare (all other Leagues)  
**Diet: **omnivore, prefers human style food  
**Role: **spy  
**Libido: **Average  
**Strong Vs: **Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs: **Bug, Fighting  
**Attacks: **Smoke Screen, Vanish, Throwing Star, Quick Attack, Shadow Dash, Hazy Vision  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Speed and Agility (x4), Enhanced Senses (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Endurance and Durability (x2), Stealthy, Night Vision  
**Evolves: **Cheshire (Cat E-Medal), Kunimitsu (Fox E-Medal), Karima (Diamond Stone)  
**Evolves From: **Ninjette (Level 15)

Towards the middle of the war, while the human armies were being decimated left and right, Sukebe created this breed. First given the mission of searching out and destroying small encampments and given anti-ambush roles, the Kunoichi graduated as the Ninjanezumi suffered- their Very Near Human state made them much more capable of passing as human women and getting past human guards with ease. Once given their mission to assassinate certain people- human generals, admirals, and even certain actors that Sukebe hated, the Kunoichi were practically the best at their field that the world had ever seen. Or never seen, perhaps, until after the war was over. Information about them was, however, gained during that latter part of the war from disaffected Ninjanezumi that were tamed by the first Tamers, but it wasn't until about 12 AS that the first recorded Kunoichi were captured.

This breed was originally created to fill a niche. Whereas the Ninjanezumi had proven squeamish in comparison to the other Pokégirl types and some had even been captured by the humans before fulfilling their missions, and the Cheshire had been created from Catgirls, the mad scientist himself took it upon himself to create a breed that could blend in with humans, act and talk and physically look like a human woman, but was in all other ways superior. The end result was the Kunoichi. Their actual capabilities, although somewhat less than the Ninjanezumi, ironically made it easier for the Pokégirl to imitate human women. Although not designed specifically for battle, the Kunoichi are also well equipped to fight in one. Their natural stealth capabilities, as well as her enhanced senses, speed, and agility often allow the Kunoichi to evade long enough for an opening to appear, and then to quickly capitalize upon it. Kunoichi prefer to attack from the shadows, and rarely battle straight out in the open in keeping with their style.

Most Kunoichi average in height somewhere between 5' and 5'7." They usually can be found in the same size as equivalent human woman of these heights, but their breasts are most often somewhere between a B-to-C cup in size. However, several have been documented both with smaller and larger breasts regularly, which makes this a rather diverse breed. Although most Kunoichi do prefer to wear tight fitting and not-so-revealing clothes, it has been documented that they do prefer to wear clothes that allow them to blend in with the location that they are in. In modern times, Kunoichi have been well known to get along with Seamstress Pokégirls, and generally prefer to get their clothes from one whenever possible, rather than from a department store. However, even if attempting to pass herself as some other Pokégirl by disguising herself, a Pokédex can pick out a Kunoichi in hiding easily.

Kunoichi have rivalries with two different Pokégirl breeds. One is with the Cheshire. Their areas of expertise are identical, and this rivalry is more often a common friendly rivalry, rather than one where each Pokégirl would want to destroy the other in battle. Researchers suggest that Cheshire and Kunoichi should not ever be in the same Harem at the same time, however, as each one will attempt to out-do the other in all ways, including taming. Taming both at once has only yielded one Tamer who managed it... and he wound up trading both away within a week afterwards, swearing to stick to Low libido Pokégirls from that moment forward. According to research done, Kunoichi can even evolve into a Cheshire through the use of a Cat E-Medal, although very few Kunoichi will allow this.

In the Edo league, Kunoichi also have some rivalry with Ronins. This is likely because of the difference between the two Pokégirl battle ideologies. Whereas a Kunoichi is subtle and more of a supportive Pokégirl, the Ronin are in your face and full out attackers. Ronin actively pursue the rivalry, while the Kunoichi try not to encourage it. This leads to Ronin being annoyed by the lack of participation, and encouraged to try and provoke a Kunoichi at any given opportunity. As a result, Researchers also suggest that Tamers not have both in their harem at the same time, unless the two Pokégirls are used to one another and some semblance of respect between them is obtained.

* * *

_**ELEMENTALIST, the Magical Specialist Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Magic/Varies  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** usually human style diet, just lots of it  
**Role:** Spellcasting, exact role depends on spells known  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** varies (see below)  
**Weak Vs:** varies (see below)  
**Attacks:** Mystic Bolt, Shield, elemental attacks of the appropriate types  
**Enhancements:** Affinity for magic, affinity for their element  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Witch (Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Diamond Stone, Fire Stone, Heavy Metal, Ice Crystal, Leaf Stone, Mana Crystal, Psi Crystal, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone, or Water Stone)

Elementalists are restricted in the spells that they can learn, 50% of their spells must be in their specialty, and they can never learn spells from their barred elements, even if tutored in such magic it is simply too alien to their natures for them to grasp. If they knew such magic when they were a Witch then it will be immediately forgotten upon their evolution. However, when casting a spell from their specialty it is half-again as powerful as the same spell when cast by a Sorceress of the same level.

Elementalists are also more capable of using their magical knowledge, since they can now create new spells although only spells in their particular specialty. They are however much quicker than a Sorceress would be when creating such a spell. They are also capable of enchanting magical items although again only with magic related to their element, and unlike an Enchantress they must obtain a suitable item since they lack the skill to make one themselves. However because the Elementalist is so in tune with her element there is no chance of the enchantment process failing.

One weakness that all Elementalists share is carried over from their previous form, they are very ticklish. This makes taming one easy but makes them unsuitable for sex battles. Elementalists of the same element always have the same hair color and tend to be similar in personality. Their breast size can vary considerably although C-cup seems to be the average. Like Sorceresses runes appear on an Elementalist's body when they use their magic, and these runes are always the same color as the Elementalist's hair.

Feral Elementalists live near their element, and are peaceful unless attacked or their home is threatened. Threshold girls rarely become Elementalists, and those that do either live near, or have a strong connection to their element. Often once the initial shock and the resentment at the loss of their humanity has worn off these girls revel in the power of the magic that is now at their command.

_Air Elementalist, evolved with an Angel Stone, Magic/Flying element._**  
Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Ground, Plant  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Rock  
**Barred from learning:** Earth, Plant Magic.

Air Elementalists have sky blue hair and are often easily distracted from the task at hand by anything which catches their attention unless their Tamer watches them at all times. Air Elementalists are often found on ships where their ability to provide a steady wind is most prized. They do not get along with Earth Elementalists who they consider to be boring and to have no desire for fun. Air Elementalists enjoy being Tamed outdoors on their backs where they can look up and see the sky. Feral Air Elementalists usually live in mountains where they can hear the wind whistling through canyons.

_Druidess, evolved with a Leaf Stone, Magic/Plant element._  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Ground, Plant, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison  
**Barred from learning:** Fire, Ice, Poison magic.

Druidesses have green hair and usually braid flowers into it. They are very aware of the changing of the seasons and have a limited ability to predict the weather for the next few days. They are very fun loving and go barefoot whenever possible so they can feel the grass beneath their feet, also any Druidess with a permanent home will seek to cultivate as many plants in the area as they can. They do not get on with Poison Elementalists finding their bitter attitude and love of destruction disgusting. Obviously Druidesses prefer to be tamed outdoors preferably on a bed of grass. Feral Druidesses live deep in the woods often with elves and other plant Pokégirls.

_Earth Elementalist, evolved with a Diamond Stone, Magic/Ground element._**  
Strong Vs:** Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Ice, Plant, Water  
**Barred from learning:** Air, Thunder magic.

Earth Elementalists have brown hair and are very focused on whatever task they are performing often to the exclusion of all else. Earth Elementalists are often found in construction and landscaping where their ability to move vast quantities of earth and rock makes them an excellent worker. They do not get along with Air Elementalists seeing them as flighty and frivolous. Earth Elementalists enjoy being outdoors and on the bottom where they can feel the earth during their Taming. Feral Earth Elementalists live in caves.

_Fighting Mystic, evolved with a Mana Crystal, Magic/Fighting element._**  
Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Additional enhancements:** Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Toughness  
**Barred from learning:** Any spell which affects the mind.

A Fighting Mystic's hair is black at the roots paling to white at the tips, strangely this remains true even if she has just had a haircut. They were the last of the Elementalists to be discovered partly because during the war they were usually mistaken for other fighting Pokégirls and partly because no one considered evolving a magic Pokégirl with a Mana Crystal until a Witch was asked to hand one to her tamer and evolved. Fighting Mystics have learnt to channel their magic internally enhancing their strength and toughness (the level of enhancement increases as the Fighting Mystic increases in level). Magical researchers theorise that the Mana Crystal opens pathways in their bodies so that as well as channeling their magic externally into spells it can be channelled internally. In combat Fighting Mystics prefer to rely on their martial arts rather than use magic. Only if they are clearly losing a fight will they use their magic and then they prefer to use their specialty, magic that affects a person's body rather than any direct damage spells that they may know. The fighting style of individual Fighting Mystics varies greatly, some use weapons while others fight unarmed, some specialise in one weapon or martial arts discipline seeking to become true masters of it, while others seek to learn multiple disciplines. When they are not engaged in combat Fighting Mystics are constantly training either to improve their bodies natural strength, endurance and agility or practicing their martial arts. Fighting Mystics can also use their mana to increase their bodies ability to heal by concentrating it in injured areas, this does however require concentration. Fighting Mystics can cast spells from their speciality, spells that affect the body such as strength or healing magic, at 150% of normal power but due to their focus on training in martial arts rather than magic, they cast all other magic at only 50% effectiveness and they can never cast spells which affect their opponents minds. Fighting Mystics do not get along with Mind Mages seeing them as weaklings who win through trickery rather than relying on their own strength. Feral Fighting Mystics are constantly traveling either to find new opponents to spar with or new masters to learn from.

_Fire Elementalist, evolved with a Fire Stone, Magic/Fire element._  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Rock, Water  
**Barred from learning:** Ice, Plant, Water magic.

Fire Elementalists have red hair, and are very passionate, especially about Taming, also they often argue with their Tamer about the right course of action to take in a given situation. Fire Elementalists are rarely found outside of a Tamer's Harem since other Fire-types are easier to obtain and usually just as effective in performing other roles. They do not get along with Water Elementalists seeing them as being too submissive and they consider Earth Elementalists to be boring although they don't actively dislike them. Fire Elementalists often act as though their libido is high rather than average, seeking as much Taming as possible and they enjoy new experiences, a Fire Elementalist will be willing to try just about anything once. They prefer their food hot and Feral Fire Elementalists live near active volcanoes and hot springs.

_Ice Elementalist, evolved with an Ice Crystal, Magic/Ice element._**  
Strong Vs:** Dragon, Flying, Ground, Ice, Plant  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel  
**Barred from learning:** Fire, Plant magic.

Ice Elementalists have white hair, and never act without thinking through their actions. They dislike Thunder Elementalists seeing them as acting rashly by not thinking through their actions. Ice Elementalists are popular among tamers since they give all the benefits of having an Ice type in their harem without drawbacks such as low body temperature or inability to handle high temperatures. Ice Elementalists prefer their Tamings slow and enjoy it when their tamer take the time to "seduce" them. Ice Elementalists prefer cold food and feral Ice Elementalists live in arctic areas.

_Mind Mage, evolved with a Psi Crystal, Magic/Psychic element._**  
Strong Vs:** Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ghost  
**Barred from learning:** Any spell which affects the body.

Mind Mages have hair which is white at the roots darkening to black at the tips, this will remain the case even if she has just had a haircut. Mind Mages specialise in magic that affects the mind, and prefer to win battles using their intelligence and trickery to outsmart their opponent rather than outright violence. Because they focus on the mind, Mind Mages are some of the most intelligent Pokégirls around and as such are popular as assistants to researchers. However this focus on the mind means that Mind Mages have neglected the body and can't cast any spells which affect it, except healing spells which function at only 50% of their normal effectiveness. Mind Mages are hungry for knowledge and when not fighting will be studying, some focus on one particular area of study while others are generalists. Mind Mages do not get on with Fighting Mystics seeing them as barbarians who think with their fists. Feral Mind Mages are constantly travelling in search of new knowledge.

_Poison Elementalist, evolved with a Venom Stone, Magic/Poison element._**  
Strong Vs:** Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
**Weak Vs:** Ground, Psychic  
**Barred from learning:** Earth, Plant magic.

Poison Elementalists have purple hair and a bitter attitude, and enjoy viewing things that others would consider ugly such as dying plants or destroyed buildings, especially if they're responsible for it. Obviously they enjoy destroying things from buildings to plants and those in legitimate occupation usually wind up in the demolition industry. Poison Elementalists are popular among thieves because their acidic spells are an ideal way of quietly dissolving locks, safes and other such obstacles without damaging the contents. Poison Elementalists do not get on with Druidesses due to their habit of growing beautiful plants. Feral Poison Elementalists live in areas of high pollution.

_Shadow Elementalist, evolved with a Dark Stone, Magic/Dark element._  
**Strong Vs**: Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs**: Bug, Fighting  
**Special Weakness**: Vulnerable to attacks which create bright flashes  
**Barred from learning**: Any spell which creates light.

Shadow Elementalists have black hair and are sometimes mistaken for Goths. Shadow Elementalists enjoy poetry and can usually be found reading a book of it or even writing some whenever they have a free moment, they also enjoy philosophy. Shadow Elementalists usually act as though any other activities, and that any but the most urgent conversations, are a needless waste of their time. The only people that they are willing to make time for are poet sub-type Goths who they like exchanging poetry with and other Shadow Elementalists who they enjoy having philosophical discussions with, when they are not reading each other their poetry. Shadow Elementalists don't get on with Steel Alchemists Seeing them as too focused on physical matters and not enough on matters of the spirit. Shadow Elementalists are sometimes found working for criminals who use their spells to black out large areas and so cover their escape. Unlike other Elementalists, Shadow Elementalists are nocturnal and don't like to be active during the day, feral Shadow Elementalists usually have a cave or other dark place that they can use to hide from the sunlight. They are not harmed by sunlight, but their eyes are sensitive and any Shadow Elementalist will need to wear dark glasses should she be active during the day. This is a clue to their greatest weakness, any attack which creates a bright light will blind and disorientate a Shadow Elementalist for a few moments. This also means that a Shadow Elementalist can't cast any spells which create light, even if that light is a secondary effect such as the flash that accompanies a fireball or lightning bolt.

_Steel Alchemist, evolved with a Heavy Metal, Magic/Steel element._**  
Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground  
**Barred from learning:** Thunder, Water magic.

Steel Alchemists have grey hair with a metallic sheen. Steel Alchemists are capable of constructing devices that they call mechanicals, these mechanicals then fight for them in battle. In order to create a mechanical a Steel Alchemist must first forge all the parts and then assemble them inside a magic circle, they must then go through a day long ritual to activate it and bond it to their control. Once a mechanical has been activated it appears to be constructed of living metal since it can heal from damage although only at the same rate as the Steel Alchemist would, but it can benefit from healing magic and techniques just as the Steel Alchemist would. Initially a Steel Alchemist can only control one mechanical but as she levels up the number increases to a maximum of three. These mechanicals are roughly human in size but can be whatever shape the Steel Alchemist desires, some are humanoid while others might be shaped like a giant crab or a giant cat, although because of their weight no mechanical can fly or swim so ones shaped like fish or birds are unlikely. In combat mechanicals have strength x8 and toughness x6 and they can be fitted with weapons, initially a mechanical might have only a simple blade or a grasping claw but as the Steel Alchemists level increases she can add more weapons. Examples of weapons found on mechanicals include flamethrowers, net launchers, shuriken throwers, poison gas dispensers and shields. A Steel Alchemists can imbue her mechanical with spells which it can then cast so long as she has enough mana to power the spell, initially a mechanical can have only one spell imbued but as a Steel Alchemist levels up she can imbue more spells into a mechanical. The spells that a Steel Alchemist has imbued in a mechanical can be changed, but it takes one hour per spell that she wishes to change to do so. When she is not using them a Steel Alchemist stores her mechanicals in a pocket dimension, and this is also where she stores the toolkit which all Steel Alchemists seem to have from birth. Mechanicals are not without their weaknesses, first they share the same elemental strengths and weaknesses as the Steel Alchemist. Second the Steel Alchemist must concentrate to control them which means that she is virtually defenseless herself. Third any damage to her mechanicals is also inflicted on the Steel Alchemists spirit and it is a rare Steel Alchemist that can remain conscious if all her mechanicals are rendered non-functional. Finally, Steel Alchemists cast spells at 100% effectiveness only if they have imbued them in a mechanical, they can cast spells normally without using a mechanical but then the spell is at only 50% of its normal effectiveness. Some Steel Alchemists replace one or more of their limbs with mechanical prostheses, this is done either to replace a lost limb or deliberately to increase their combat power since these prostheses do not count against the number of mechanicals that a Steel Alchemist can control. However due to their small size they can only have one weapon and one spell stored in them. As might be expected Steel Alchemists are among the best metal workers and engineers in the world and many find themselves working in these fields. Steel Alchemists are very practical and they don't get on with Shadow Elementalists seeing them as being too interested in matters that have no practical bearing on life. Feral Steel Alchemists live near junkyards or other areas where they can find metal to construct their mechanicals.

_Thunder Elementalist, evolved with a Thunder Stone, Magic/Electric element._  
**Strong Vs:** Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
**Barred from learning:** Earth, Water magic.

Thunder Elementalists have blonde hair and tend to act on instinct rather than think things through. They dislike Ice Elementalists seeing them as wasting their time thinking about problems rather than doing something to solve it. They are sometimes employed by people who may need an emergency source of electricity. Thunder Elementalists like their tamers to get on with it during taming rather than having them attempt a slow seduction. Feral Thunder Elementalists are the ones that people are most likely to encounter since they often live near power stations and lines, those in wilder areas live in places that have frequent thunderstorms.

_Water Elementalist, evolved with a Water Stone, Magic/Water element._**  
Strong Vs:** Fire, Rock, Water  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Ice, Plant  
**Barred from learning**: Fire, Thunder magic.

Water Elementalists have sea green hair and are calm and usually content to go with the flow. They despise Fire Elementalists for their tendency to argue with their Tamer and it would take extreme circumstances for a Water Elementalist to argue with or disobey her Tamer. They tend to frown on how flighty and undependable Air Elementalists are, though they don't actively dislike them. They are often found working on farms, particularly in arid areas where their ability to conjure large quantities of water is much prized. Like most Water-types they enjoy being in the water during Taming, they are also slightly submissive and are particularly excited by a Pokégirl who can use the Vine Bondage attack. Feral Water Elementalists live near large bodies of water.

* * *

_**NOGITSUNE, the Can't Get Any Tail Pokégirl**_**  
Type: **Animorph (vulpine)  
**Element: **Dark/Magic  
**Frequency: **Rare  
**Diet: **omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
**Role: **illusionist, avenger  
**Libido: **Average (can become High depending on the Tamer's Harem)  
**Strong Vs: **Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs: **Bug, Fighting, dog Pokégirls  
**Attacks: **Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Hypnotize, Dream Eater, Illusion, Smile, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Shadow Shot, Teleport  
**Enhancements: **Quickness, Enhanced Hearing (x5) and Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x5), Undetectable Aura  
**Evolves: **Dark Kitsune (redemption, love or Shiny Stone)  
**Evolves From: **Kitsune (personal dishonor; loss of tail), Vixxen (Dark Stone+Dusk Stone)

It seems that whenever a Kitsune does something that goes against her personal code, a form of honor unknown to any other being, a Kitsune loses her tail and becomes Nogitsune.

With the loss of her tail, the Kitsune's body seems to unleash a high amount of dark energy, changing the Kitsune into a new Pokégirl. Though it is unknown how it happens, perhaps it is the work of a natural mechanism in a Kitsune, perhaps it is not.

By becoming a Nogitsune, there are many changes to the Kitsune being besides the loss of her tail. The Kitsune's fur changes to a pattern of black and white, almost similar to a Skunkette or Mephitits. Also, with the loss of tail, more magical properties of the Kitsune are unleashed, making her a somewhat powerful Magic-type.

It should be known however, that a Nogitsune is quite a difficult Pokégirl to maintain in a Tamer's Harem. The Nogitsune becomes very conceited, as she sees herself as having nothing to lose, so that train of thought makes two traits about the Nogitsune stand out. The first, and hardest for the Tamer is that since the Nogitsune sees herself as having nothing, she wants all she can get from her Tamer, wanting more time with him during Taming sessions or as the second trait shows, wanting to be used in battle.

The need to fight within a Nogitsune however can be a mixed blessing as with the want to be in battle, a Nogitsune is ruthless, using Hypnotize to put her opponent first, then draining her with Dream Eater. Should a Nogitsune's opponent be able to shake off her Hypnotize, the Nogitsune will tend to use Mana Bolt or Mystic Bolt, depending on the level of mana, then follow up with Shadow Shot while the opponent is stunned. It should also be stated that it is NEVER a good idea to have a Nogitsune and a Shaguar in the same Harem. The two Pokégirls seem to have a rivalry that is up to the ferocity of the Kunoichis and Cheshires or the Demon Goddesses and the Neo-Iczels.

It is thought to be possible for Nogitsune to evolve, however, what she can evolve into is unknown at this time.

* * *

_**KUNIMITSU, the Vulpine Ninja Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Near Human, cases of Animorph (Vulpine)  
**Element:** Normal/Dark  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** omnivore, prefers human style food  
**Role:** spy, sex-pot  
**Libido:** High  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Bug, Fighting, sex attacks  
**Attacks:** Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Slash, Dark Blade Mark II, Smoke Screen, Vanish, Dart Toss (shuriken), Fox Fire  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Stealth, Enhanced Hearing (x3) and Enhnaced Olfactory Sense (x3)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Kunoichi (Fox E-Medal), Ninjette (Fox E-Medal)

Kunimitsu is a special animorphic variation of the Kunoichi. When a Kunoichi is given a Fox E-Medal, a transformation comes over her. She becomes similar to a Kitsune, but with greater variation. A Kunimitsu's fur will be a creamy white, or a light blonde. They also have a tendency to wear clothing of their pre-evolved form, with tight cloth, and shawls around their muzzle. They find the tight clothing excellent for gaining high-speeds while running, AND they get a kick out of the feeling of tight clothing pressing against their bodies. It should be noted that while a Kunimitsu does not have the levels of stamina or endurance that Kitsunes and Vixxens are known for, (which some Tamers are thankful for, as some have trouble with over-affectionate Vixxens) a Kunimitsu is far more dexterous, and can slip into tight places that Kitsune usually can't. Some are known to even have slightly collapsible bone-structures, like a Titmouse, letting them get into places that are a tight squeeze.

There is also a special historical event behind the Kunimitsu that makes them slightly more revered than their pre-evolved form of Kunoichi. In 249 AS, a year after Mao's Rebellion had begun, the Edo League was endangered when a shadow group of a Kunoichi had threatened to overthrow the League in the name of Mao Shin Mao. One Kunoichi, however, stood in their way. While the shadow group was raiding a rich man's estate, the noble's Pokégirl, a Kunoichi, tried to pull her injured master to safety, hiding him in the basement, where she accidentally came into contact with a case of her master's E-Medal collection, specifically, a Fox E-medal. The change that overcame her seemed to have changed her perception on the situation, filling the Pokégirl with more bravado and courage. Using her skills and new techniques to actually over-take most of the rebellious Kunoichis, the one major Pokégirl anarchist group was taken down before they reached the main part of the Edo League on it's Eastern-most island. The Edo League flourished a lot more easily than other Leagues were able to during the timeframe because of that. As such, that one Kunimitsu was highly revered, and other Kunimitsu are given more respect when in the Edo League than the pre-evolved form of Kunoichi.

Fighting wise, a Kunimitsu tries to be sneaky, and hit hard from a distance, like other Kunoichi. However, when the situation calls for it, a Kunimitsu can change her tactics to more traditional hand-to-hand combat. Her technique of "Fox Fire" (a flame technique that vulpine Pokégirls in the Edo League can learn) seems to be her favorite move in its assortment of techniques to use for close-up combat.

During Taming, a Kunimitsu is quite different from what one would expect from a vulpine Pokégirl. Shy, quiet, and demure are all good ways to describe how the Pokégirl acts. The Kunimitsu will not beg her master for Taming if he does not want it. And during Taming sessions, a Kunimitsu is more passive, allowing her master to do with her as he would please. This leaves a Kunimitsu open to take in all sorts of pleasure. Unfortunately this can be used against her, as her threshold of pleasure seems diminished. In a sex battle, a Kunimitsu almost becomes almost as poor a choice as a Titmouse, because of a need to submit to pleasure.

* * *

_**(insert name here) HUNTER, the Lethal Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** as per base type  
**Element:** Base Type/Dark/Magic  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare (1 in 100,000 of a particular Pokégirl species is a Hunter)  
**Diet:** as per Base type plus all show carnivorous tendencies  
**Role:** Assassin  
**Libido:** as per base type  
**Strong Vs:** ?  
**Weak Vs:** ?  
**Attacks:** Dark Goggles, Dark Blade MKII, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Dark Mist, Imitate, Absorb, Energy Blade, Power bolt, Teleport, Cure, Night (except for self), Drain, Ingest*, plus as per base type  
**Enhancements:** Longevity, Enhanced Strength (x6), Enhanced Dexterity (x4), Endurance, Recovery, Enhanced vision (x4), Enhanced Olfactory ability (x4) plus any enhancements to the base type. Enhancements are in addition to base type enhancements, so an Amachop Hunter would have Enhanced Strength (x14)  
**Evolves:** As Base Type (All evolutions keep the Hunter template)  
**Evolves From:** As Base Type (All evolutions keep the Hunter template)

It is well documented that Sukebe was a genius and possibly a madman. Few consider the fact that he wasn't perfect. Sukebe, however, knew this fact quite well. He realized that sometimes his creations wouldn't be quite what he wanted and that this fact might not become obvious until after some time had passed. Therefore he created the Hunters to eliminate any unsatisfactory Pokégirls that might prove resistant to self-termination.

The Hunters were designed to hunt down and eliminate problematic Pokégirls, whether individuals or groups. They are tireless predators when seeking out their targets and relatively normal Pokégirls otherwise. Hunters can be from any species of Pokégirl that was specifically created by Sukebe.

The loss of Sukebe has left the Hunter types at loose ends. Each responded to this new condition in different ways. Some have kept hunting their previously assigned targets while other have stopped and gone on to seek other pursuits.

All Hunters, regardless of actual libido, are sexually aggressive and do not hesitate to communicate their status to their Tamer or to the members of his harem.

All Hunters eat meat. In fact, to use one of their most potent abilities, Ingest, they must feed off of a target. Once they do this, they gain the ability to shapechange themselves into their target for twenty four hours. This was developed to allow them to take out a member of a group and then assume its identity to infiltrate the rest of the group. They keep their own powers, however, as well as Type, Strengths and Weaknesses. If they ingest brain matter from their target, they gain its memories for the same interval. Note that Hunters with total recall keep the memories forever.

In a harem, Hunters will not necessarily reveal their extra abilities, and so even an approximate idea of the number of Hunters existent is impossible to determine.

They were never produced in large numbers and were deliberately given reduced rates of fertility. As all Hunters have longevity, and as of 300 AS, none have currently become Pokéwomen.

Hunters are ferocious mothers and refuse to be separated from their young. They will kill their Tamer or anyone else who tries to interfere with their offspring and flee with the young if necessary.

Hunters will try to seek out a Tamer before going feral and with their teleport ability have a very good chance of attaining this goal. Feral Hunters are much more sexually aggressive and will seek out a human male to regain their sanity. They will destroy anything that stands in their way of attaining Taming.

It is suspected that a feral Wildcat Hunter was responsible for the destruction of a series of harems in the northwest Indigo Plateau over a six month period. All of the attacks followed the same pattern: the harem was destroyed and then the Tamer was Tamed to death over a period of several days. In each of the cases, evidence indicated that the Tamer frequently accessed his or her Pokédex and other net capable items. It is suspected that the Wildcat Hunter had been hit with an extremely powerful Psychic attack and had become confused about its location and therefore was unable to successfully teleport.

Using a Pokédex on a Hunter will not reveal anything out of the ordinary.

The Hunter class was designed comparatively quickly and so all Hunters show a personality quirk. Personality quirks vary from individual to individual, and even parthenogenic litter mates do not have the same quirk unless the mother's personality was also included. Some examples of quirks include extreme superstition, various phobias, and various "locked in" speech patterns, such as using the royal we or the inability to use personal pronouns.

Existence of the Hunter is not commonly known and it is suspected that some Hunters are actively working to keep things that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Pokegirls. Neither of us own Valkyria Chronicles. All we own are our OCs, a few Pokegirl Breeds and Bloodgifts/Curses that we created for this story, and the story's general plot.

**Takeshi Yamato: Hello, everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Pokegirls: Legends of the Valkyrur! In this chapter, we introduce another of the protagonists, one you may recognize from Ripples of a Blade.**

**Now, in case you're wondering where the VC Elements are, don't worry, they are coming. These first few chapters are set-up chapters, mainly - introducing the main protagonists and establishing a proper background before entering the main story arc.**

**117Jorn: Yeah, but don't worry, it will only take up a few chapters. We don't want to bore you with introducing new characters 24/7. **

**Takeshi Yamato: Though we do have a few ideas in mind which might involve new characters appearing later on.**

**We don't need to worry about that right now. For now, let's get started with this chapter. :D**

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telephone/Telepathy_"

**Chapter 1: Rescue from Crystal Lake**

* * *

_**Crystal Lake**_

_**Edo League, 397 AS**_

* * *

It was early in the morning for Crystal Lake, the sun was only just beginning to rise over the mountains to the east, slowly illuminating the surface below. The massive lake by which the settlement was named for seemed to glitter just like crystals as the sun's rays swept across its surface.

Running through the forest of Crystal Lake was a figure running as fast as it could, panting all the way. Moving past trees and trying to avoid crashing into any of them while also having a noticeable limp to his movements. However as the figure ran, its foot got caught by a tree root, causing the figure to yelp and fall to the ground.

The person in question was a young boy, looking no older than 15, with short spiky black hair and crimson colored eyes, and wearing a red and black T-Shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. Strapped to his side was what appeared to be a long Katana sword in its red Sheath. However, one could also see he had a black eye, a noticeable gash in his head which had blood slowly oozing out over his face, and he had several other bruises and cuts on his face with some swelling, and his shirt was also torn in many areas as he held his side, his hand covered in blood.

The boy groaned in pain, as he tried to get back up, but the pain across his body denied it as he fell back to the ground. He managed to crawl forward a bit, towards a nearby tree, as he turned around and sat at the base of the tree. He looked up at the sky as morning came. '_Am... am I gonna die...here?_' the boy thought with a few tears welling in his eyes. '_I... I can't... I still have to find... Kaa-san..._'

The boy then picked up the sword and removed it from the Sheath half way, revealing the Kanji Engraved into the blade, which translated meant 'Shinkutamashī' (Crimson Soul). '_Family... isn't suppose to be like that..._' he thought, more tears brewing. '_Why did you... leave me with him... kaa-san?_'

Suddenly, he heard the loud _SNAP _of a twig breaking, causing the boy to go on alert as his eyes darted around. Using the tree to help him back to his feet, he held his sword out "W-Who's there?" he asked. "S-Show yourself!"

Emerging from the nearby foliage was a woman who looked about as old as he was, only she stood half a head taller than him. She had long flowing hair which fell past her shoulders, colored a shimmering dark silver, hauntingly beautiful red eyes, and had pale skin and plump C-borderline-D-cup breasts, and below her shoulders were a pair of hardened insect-like wings. She was wearing a blue-green blouse that hung off of her left shoulder, a white and red sleeveless shirt underneath, and a black short skirt. She also wore long, thigh-high stockings, black sandals, and black gloves. The woman's eyes were wide as she stared at him "J-Jaden-Kun!" she said, as she quickly moved towards him. "Wha... what happened to you?"

Upon seeing the woman, Jaden Malphey relaxed as he sighed, sliding back down against the tree. "It... it was my father..." he muttered. "He... he came home... way more drunk than usual... he... he beat me like usual...but then he... he broke a bottle on my head and...stabbed me a few times... Christina and Joyce managed to... hold him off while I grabbed Kaa-san's sword and...ran."

Rena, a Mantis, looked over Jaden's wounds, and was more horrified as she saw his condition. He had two sets of jagged stab wounds around his stomach, no doubt from his father's stabs with a broken beer bottle, he was bleeding from the head, and he was still bleeding.

"R-Rena-chan..." Jaden muttered. "H-How bad is it? It... it hurts so much... Am... am I gonna die?"

When Rena heard that, she felt her heart drop as her eyes widened. However she immediately shook her head. "N-No! You're not gonna die!" She shouted, "I-I'm taking you to Shizune's right now!"

Jaden was about to say something, before he winced in pain, as the blood began to ooze out even faster, and Jaden began to lose consciousness. Rena immediately picked Jaden up, rose her wings and darted up into the air, making way to where she prayed Jaden would be safe, and healed.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Takeshi and Aren**_

* * *

It had been a long couple of days, but Takeshi and Aren's group was finally approaching Crystal Lake. Takeshi had been there a few times due to its proximity to the Yamato Clan Compound, and he could _**swear**_ that there was something clan-related that made the place important, but he just couldn't remember _**what**_.

However, he could figure that out later - they had things to do in town first.

"So, Aren-san," Takeshi was asking, "who exactly is this contact that called you out to Crystal Lake?"

"Yahiko Iwamatsu," Aren answered. "He was a member of Team Raptor like myself, although he retired a few years back. He's one of the best swordsmen and Martial Artists I know, helped in my own training. He created his own school of Martial Arts here in Crystal Lake, teaching Tamers and their 'Girls how to fight and defend themselves against Ferals, and to win in Gym Battles. He knows and teaches Kendo, Kung Fu... you name it."

"Interesting," Takeshi remarked. "I wonder why he wanted to see you."

Aren shrugged. "I don't know, but Yahiko said it was important. Wouldn't tell me over the phone, though," he said. "He only said it was urgent, and knowing him, he wouldn't say that unless someone's life was really on the line-" Suddenly Aren stopped walking, as his eyes narrowed, his hands flying to his swords. "You hear that?"

"Yeah," Takeshi replied. "More importantly, I can _**sense**_ it - two presences, coming this way in a hurry, one seems to be unconscious and being carried by the other, who seems to be really worried about the one they're carrying."

Moments after he said that, suddenly jumping out of the forest and landing right in front of them was nothing other than a single Mantis, carrying what looked to be a young boy. However the Mantis didn't even seemed to give them a passing glance, as she spread her wings once again and hopped back up into the air, and into the distance.

There was a moment's pause, before Aren broke the silence. "Da Fuck?" He asked, as he began bringing out his swords. "That was a fucking Mantis, with a kid! We gotta help him before he turns into her next meal!"

"That was a Mantis, all right," Takeshi replied, a confused expression on his face, "but what my senses could read of her intent didn't involve eating or even killing the one she was carrying - she was actually _**worried**_ about him, and _**not**_ wanting him to die!" He shook his head even as he and Aren began following the Mantis, their 'girls following them along with Akarui and Kelly. "Something is very screwy here... Not to mention Mantis _never _operate alone, yet I don't sense any other signatures for miles."

"Then we're gonna have to find out what's going on here," Aren said, as they rushed through the forest to catch up.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, **_

_**With Rena and Jaden**_

* * *

Near the edge of Crystal Lake resided what looked like an old Pokegirl Center, unlike other such centers which were a common sight around the globe, this center appeared much older, and appeared less technologically advanced.

The Old Crystal Lake Pokegirl Center had been around ever since after the Sukebe War ended, it used to be a human hospital before it was converted to tend for both humans and Pokegirls. One would assume the place had been abandoned many years ago, when the new Crystal Lake Pokegirl Center was built closer to town. Yet oddly enough the old center was still being well kept.

Rena finally landed at the Center with the unconscious Jaden still in her arms, and quickly bashed through the double-doors. "SHIZUNE-SAN!" She shouted.

The main lobby of the old center was rather empty, however sitting behind the reception desk was a woman who stood at 6'1, and had shoulder length black hair with pink streaks in it, and she had black eyes with white pupils. She was wearing a black and silver version of the normal NurseJoy uniform.

The Night Nurse behind the desk jumped in surprise when Rena barged inside and shouted, but upon seeing who was in her arms, and his condition, her eyes widened. "Jaden! Rena!" she shouted as she practically jumped over the desk and towards the two. "What happened?"

"It... it was his damn Father again!" Rena said, a few tears in her eyes. "I... I tried to stop some of the bleeding, but... I... I don't... I..."

Growling a bit at the mention of Jaden's father, Shizune quickly checked Jaden's pulse, and sighed slightly in relief. "He's still alive," she said as she took Jaden from Rena, "But he needs treatment ASAP. Koyuki! I want the Emergency Room ready Yesterday!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, as she carried Jaden towards a pair of NurseJoys who brought out a Stretcher and put Jaden on it, before wheeling him into the back as the doors closed behind them, leaving behind a worried Rena in the lobby.

She simply stood there for a minute or two, before she approached one of the couches in the lobby and sat down, hugging her legs. '_Please don't die, Jaden..._' she thought, tears welling up in her eyes. '_I can't... I can't lose... the only friend I have..._'

The doors opened again at that point, and Takeshi and Aren walked in, soon followed by their respective 'girls, and then Akarui and Kelly came last.

Takeshi scanned the room with both his eyes and his senses, spotting the Mantis almost immediately, on the couch and not seeming to have noticed their presence yet. Gesturing silently for Aren, his 'girls, and Akarui and Kelly to stay where they were, he walked over to the Mantis with Sayane and Kimiko behind him. "Hey there," he said. "Are you alright?"

Rena froze for a second before she looked up, finally noticing Takeshi, Sayane and Kimiko, as well as seeing Aren and all of the others near the entrance. She began to feel worried, however they haven't attacked yet, so she guessed that they had not pieced together that she was a Mantis, assuming she was just some other Bug-type Pokegirl. "Y-Yes..." she said, her voice slightly broken as she tried to avert her attention from Jaden to the group before her. "I... I'm fine... it's... it's my friend who's..."

Takeshi nodded, sitting down next to her. "What happened to your friend, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked, his Spatial Awareness currently focused entirely on the Mantis and allowing him to tell if she tried to start lying to him.

"I... I found him in the woods..." she began. "He... he was bleeding all over... his head, his chest... I... he... I had to do something, so I... I took him here. It was the closest Center I know of, with a Doctor me and Jaden-Kun trust."

Takeshi nodded. She seemed to be telling the truth so far, and Takeshi's reading of her intent clearly showed her intense worry for the safety of her friend - intense enough that he had a good idea as to why. "I see," he said. "You must care greatly for this Jaden."

Rena nodded, with a small smile with a few tears in her eyes. "He... he's my only friend..." she said. "When my family ab-_left _me... I was all alone, I... I didn't know what to do... my family didn't want me, and other people... well, I... don't think most other people would've accepted me. But Jaden... he didn't care..." she chuckled a bit. "We were... six years old when we met... he ran away from home for a while and he found me under a tree, crying... he just walked up to me and talked with me... trying to keep me from crying, and... he became my friend, and he kept me safe for all these years, even finding this Center where I can stay... away from anyone who... wouldn't want to see me."

Takeshi nodded again. She was still telling the truth, only she wasn't telling all of it - she must have been trying to conceal her Breed on the pretext that he didn't recognize what she was. "I see," he said again. "Considering what you are, it's probably a good thing that he found you an out of the way place to stay." As her eyes widened in shock, he explained, "We actually spotted you carrying your friend over here, and recognized you as a Mantis rather quickly. However, I possess the Spatial Awareness Bloodgift, and could tell that you had no desire to harm your friend, and were even worried about him. Given the story you just told, I can see why... I am curious as to why you would be abandoned by your Swarm, however."

Rena seemed to look at Takeshi and his girls in worry, now knowing they knew what breed she was, but considering the fact that they were not attacking her, she glanced down before she sighed. "Alright... yes, I... I _am _a Mantis... not that I'm very proud of it..." she said. "I was born to my Swarm 15 years ago... and I... I got my first... kill when I was five, but...I don't know why but... I hated it... The rest of my Swarm were glad but... it felt wrong to me... I... I didn't want to kill living creatures like Pokegirls and humans just to eat... It just felt... it all felt wrong to me." She then bowed her head a bit. "But... my Swarm found out and... they abandoned me... they outcast me because I didn't want to kill... and being weaker than most Mantis didn't really help either..."

Takeshi nodded, sensing the truth in her words. "It was a good thing that Jaden managed to find you when he did, then," he said. "You truly are different from most Manti, Miss. The fact that you don't like killing simply for sustenance means that there might actually be hope for the rest of the breed."

He then waved Aren and the rest over as he extended his hand to the Mantis. "I'm Takeshi Yamato, of the Yamato Clan," he said, properly introducing himself. "The Shoguness is my Alpha, Sayane, and the Fire Elementalist is Kimiko. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rena smiled a bit. "It's... nice to meet you, too..." she said. "My name is Rena... Jaden-kun gave me that name when we first met... came up with it off the top of his head actually."

Aren smirked a bit at that. "It seems like a suiting name for you, if I do say so myself," he said. "Aren Zachary, nice to meet you, Rena. These are my girls Anzu, Jade, Kushina, and Mikoto." He gestured to each of his girls before pointing to Kelly and Akarui. "And those two are Kelly and Akarui. They're not part of either of our harems, they're just sticking around 'till we find a Tamer, or Tamers for them."

Takeshi nodded. "We actually saved them from Team Crimson back in Sudo City," he added. "They didn't want to stay there because of the bad memories, so we allowed them to come with us as we search for a Tamer who can give them the care and affection they deserve." His expression then turned serious as he asked, "By the way, do you know why Jaden ran away from home all those years ago, and why you found him in such bad shape?"

Suddenly, Rena's face flashed in anger as she growled. "His Father, no doubt," she hissed, causing the others to look at her in surprise. "Jaden-Kun's father is an abusive drunken asshole, and doesn't care about Jaden in the slightest, unless he's using him as his personal punching bag when he comes home drunk... which is pretty much every night. Jaden... he just takes it all... I... I think he thinks the more his Father... beats him, the less he beats the two other girls in Phil's Harem... but tonight... it's the worst I've ever seen. It... it looked like Phil bashed his head with a beer bottle, and _stabbed _him at least twice with the broken end... he could've killed him..."

Takeshi snarled. "This Phil sounds like an outright _teme_," he growled. "I may be a Bounty Hunter/Mercenary, but I'll go after Tamers like him for _**free**_." He then turned to Aren and said, "You might want to call your contact and have him meet us here, Aren-san - we're staying here at least until Rena's friend is fully healed, just in case his father comes to finish the job. Not to mention that I have a hunch that this might actually be related to why your contact wanted to see you."

Aren's face was stone cold as he nodded. "I was thinking the exact same thing," he said, as he headed towards one of the video phones in the center.

Takeshi then pulled out Juno's Terminal. "Juno-chan, do you think you could link into the Center's surveillance cameras? It'll be good to have a way to spot anyone approaching the Center, to supplement my Spatial Awareness."

Juno's image on the terminal nodded. "I'll try, but the cameras are pretty outdated," she said. "I'll do what I can, though."

"That's all I ask, Juno-chan," he replied. Turning back to Rena, he asked, "Can you tell me anything else about Jaden's family? Anyone who might be able to take him in?"

"Well..." Rena began, "Phil has two other girls in his harem from what Jaden told me... an Elf named Christina and a Blazicunt named Joyce. They've been the ones who took care of Jaden since his mom left... Shizune, the Night Nurse who runs this place, also could take care of Jaden, she's been the one who helped heal Jaden of his wounds his dad would give him... Jaden also has a Sensei who runs a local Martial Arts School, he looks at him like a Grandfather figure." She bowed her head a bit. "Each of them know about me... but only Shizune and Jaden's teacher ever met me in person."

"Hmm..." Takeshi looked thoughtful as he went through all that information. Suddenly, there was a piece of information that caused him to look startled. "You said that Jaden's mother left?" he asked. Something about that information just felt so familiar to him...

Rena nodded sadly. "Yes... a few months before he met me," she said. "She was a Sayjin from what Jaden remembered. Used to be Phil's Alpha before she... left. Jaden told me she was kind and loving, and she was how he learned he could control and manipulate Chi. But six years after Jaden-kun was born... she left." She shook her head. "Jaden-kun doesn't know why she left... she just did, and the only thing she left behind for Jaden-kun was her old sword."

Takeshi was thinking hard on hearing this. It was just sounding more and more familiar, but where had he heard this before...

His eyes widened as his mind finally put the pieces together. Many years ago, a Sayjin from the Takeo Clan, long-time friends and allies of the Yamato Clan, had gotten married to a Tamer from Crystal Lake. Nine years ago, she had come back to the Takeo Clan Compound after a nasty divorce, bringing a daughter with her. Said daughter was training to be a skilled warrior, and was even in the process of pursuing a relationship with Takeshi's younger sister Ryoko.

But that Sayjin had left behind another child, a son who was the twin sibling to her daughter. She'd tried her hardest to bring both children, but her ex-husband had somehow gotten the courts on his side, and she was only able to take her daughter, and didn't even have visitation rights for her son. No one from the Takeo or Yamato Clans had ever seen this boy, as the father wouldn't let them.

Could Jaden be that missing boy? The idea definitely seemed to fit, and if it was true... well, let's just say that Jaden's father would be at least a head shorter by the time Takeshi would be finished with him. But he had to be sure before anything as he spoke again.

"Rena-san... this is very important that you answer this," Takeshi said calmly, as the Mantis nodded. "Has Jaden ever mentioned what his mother's name was?"

Rena thought about it for a moment, before she nodded. "Yeah, Jaden-Kun said her name was Sutura," she said. "He doesn't remember what her Maiden name was though... why?"

That clinched it. Sutura was the name of the Sayjin from the Takeo Clan. "Thank you," he said. "You may not know this, but Sutura _Takeo_ is a member of the Takeo Clan, long time friends and allies of the Yamato Clan. We'd all heard about the divorce she had when she came back from Crystal Lake with her daughter in tow, but her ex-husband foiled every single attempt we tried to take her son back, too. Thanks to you, we might finally be able to put an end to this and reunite Jaden with his mother."

When she heard that, Rena's eyes widened as he looked at Takeshi. "Y-You know where Jaden-kun's mother is?" She asked, hope trickling into her voice. "He's been wanting to find out where she was and why she left ever since he met me!"

Takeshi nodded. It looked like they'd be heading back to the Clan Compound very soon, with a few extra guests. "I'm not sure what caused the divorce, though I'm betting it was because he was already showing signs of abusive behavior, and abuse is the one thing any Yamato or Takeo can never tolerate. As to why she left him behind, from what I remember hearing about it, her ex got the courts on his side and prevented her from taking him or even getting visitation rights, although she did manage to gain custody of her daughter, the boy's twin. As to where she is, she currently spends her days in the Takeo and Yamato Clan Compounds, helping train those kids who want to participate in leagues or to defend both Clans."

Rena looked at Takeshi with a bit of surprise. "Wait... Jaden-kun has a sister?" she asked. "Jaden-kun never told me that... though considering he was barely six years old when Sutura left, I guess he may not remember having a sister... it's been so long..."

It was right then that Aren came back from the Video Phone. "Alright, turns out we were right, Takeshi," Aren said. "Yakiho turns out to be the kid's teacher at his Martial Arts school, teaching him how to protect himself. The whole reason he called me here was so I would take Jaden away from his Father so he can be safe. Yahiko is on his way here now to explain everything else."

"Rena-san has explained a few things, too," Takeshi replied. "And that also helped fit a few pieces in a puzzle that the Yamato and Takeo Clans have been wanting to be solved for nine years now. Once Jaden gets better, I plan on taking him to the Yamato Clan Compound to reunite him with his mother, who comes from an allied Clan, the Takeos. You can come with me if you want, Aren-san - it might be a chance for you and your 'girls to learn some different fighting techniques."

Aren looked at Takeshi and nodded. "Sure thing," he said. "If you know where this kid's mom is, I'm making sure he gets home in one piece... _after _I deal with that insult of a human being called his Father..." he let out a small growl. "The one thing I hate more than anything, are Child Abusers."

"I know what you mean," Takeshi replied. "And the fact that the child being abused carries the blood of a Clan that is friends and allies with the Yamato Clan just makes my blood boil. By the time I'm done with him, Jaden's father is going to at least be a head shorter."

"I hope you can give me a chance to sear his balls off, first," Kimiko remarked.

"Hey, I was about to call dibs on those!" Jade pouted. "That's no fair..."

Kimiko smiled. "Perhaps we could do it simultaneously then, Jade-san," she remarked. Jade paused for a moment, before she looked at Kimiko and grinned.

"I like the way you think Kimiko!" She said with an evil chuckle, which was shared by Kimiko as their respective Tamers and Harem sisters sweat-dropped at the sight.

* * *

_**A few minutes Later**_

_**Old Crystal Lake Center**_

* * *

The group was all chatting amongst themselves as they waited for Yahiko to arrive. Takeshi and Aren were swapping tales about some of their past adventures, Sayane was talking with Rena, and Kimiko was giving Akarui a few pointers on Fire Magic.

"That's correct, Rena-san," Sayane said in response to a question from Rena. "The Yamato Clan actually respects Manti because of their strength and skill with their natural weaponry. Some Clan members actually want to try and Tame a Mantis of their own."

Rena looked at Sayane with surprise. "R-Really?" she asked. "I mean... I know Mantis are good in fighting but... I didn't think that anyone would respect a Mantis in any way..."

"It's true," Sayane replied. "The Yamato Clan tends to respect fighting ability quite a bit. And because Manti have great fighting ability, that translates to respect from us. The main problem we've always had is their viciousness, but some members always held the belief that there were Mantis that weren't as vicious as the majority. Takeshi and I didn't really hold much faith in those beliefs, but here you are - living proof that there are Manti who don't want to kill simply for sustenance. Something tells me you might have crowds of Tamers asking you to join their Harems if word of your existence became public."

Hearing that, Rena appeared to shift uncomfortably. "I'd... rather not let too many people know about me..." she said. "The only people I feel like I can trust were Jaden-Kun, Shizune-san, and Yahiko-sama. They've been helping keep me a secret from the rest of the world for years... especially Jaden-Kun..."

Sayane nodded, a knowing smile on her face. "You care for Jaden a lot... don't you?" she asked.

Rena was silent for a moment, before she nodded. "He... he's always been there for me..." she said. "He was my first, and only real friend until now... he did everything he could think of to keep me safe."

"Not to mention essentially saving your life back when he first met you," Sayane agreed. "It's gone beyond just caring for him, hasn't it?"

Rena blushed a bit as she bowed her head and sighed. "I...I don't know..." she said. "I...at first I just looked at him as my friend but... recently I've been having these... feelings... things I never felt before. Everytime he looks at me, I feel all... funny inside...and earlier today... when... when I saw him like he was... w-when he asked me if he was going to die, I... I don't know what I felt..."

"You were scared, right?" Sayane asked. "Scared that you'd lose the person who cared so deeply about you... the one who means the entire world to you..."

Rena nodded. "I... I guess so..." she said. "But... I... w-what if Jaden-kun doesn't like me... l-like that?"

"Who knows?" Sayane replied with a shrug. "Still, you should tell him how you feel. You won't find out how he feels for you otherwise, and if you remain silent, you might miss your chance. I think it's best to get it over with and know, rather than plaguing yourself with questions for the rest of your life."

Rena appeared to think about it, before at that moment the doors to the Center opened once again, drawing everyone's attention as two figures entered.

The first was an old man who looked to be in his mid 60's with a balding head, and dark brown eyes with asian features, wearing a set of armored black Kimono robes, and a Katana Sword strapped to his side. Standing next to him was a woman who seemed younger, who had long shoulder-length white hair with cat-like ears and tail, and wearing a set of white Kimono robes, and two swords strapped to her sides.

As he saw them enter, Aren looked and grinned as he approached them. "Yahiko! Hikari!" He called out. "It's been forever, hasn't it?"

Yakiko Iwamatsu looked at Aren, and smiled fondly. "It's good to see you as well, old friend," he said with a sigh. "I just wish it were under better circumstances."

"Yeah, we heard about most of the situation from Rena," Takeshi said as he walked up to Yahiko. "A pleasure to meet you, Yahiko-san. I am Takeshi Yamato, the Azure Tempest."

Yahiko looked at Takeshi in surprise, before he smiled a bit. "Ah... I have heard of you, Azure Tempest," he said. "Very notable work you've been doing in the region... in fact, with you being here now it makes things much easier for what I have planned for Jaden... I assume you already know _who _he is?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Rena helped fill in some of the blanks. Once Jaden is fully healed, I'll bring him with me back to the Yamato Clan Compound. Sutura swings by at least once a week to help train the Clan children, and Amy is developing a relationship with one of my younger sisters. About the only thing we need to take care of before then is Jaden's _teme_ of a father."

The White Tigress, Hikari, growled as her claws extended. "I've been wanting to kill that bastard for years..." she said. "But today he went too fucking far! We're gonna do what we _should _have done a long time ago!"

"Get in line," Takeshi remarked. "All of us here want a piece of him, I think-mainly because of what he's done to Jaden, though I'm also wanting a piece of him due to how he managed to prevent Jaden from coming into his heritage as a member of the Takeo Clan."

Yahiko nodded at that. "Yes... indeed..." he said, shaking his head. "I still wonder how Phil got the Court's side in keeping Jaden... but that doesn't matter anymore." he then turned to Aren and Takeshi. "Jaden is like a Grandson to me, all I want is his happiness, and all he has wanted in these years was to be reunited with his mother, it's the one thing he has ever asked for."

"We'll make sure to reunite them, Yahiko-san," Takeshi replied. "He'll also get to meet the sister he apparently never knew existed, as well as the clan he never knew he was a part of."

At that very moment, the light above the door to the ER turned green, as Shizune finally stepped outside, with a slight sigh.

"Shizune?" Yahiko asked, as she walked towards them. "Is he alright?"

"Well, there was a lot of damage..." the Night Nurse said. "There was still some glass stuck inside of him... had a good fair share of broken ribs and other bones as well... he lost a lot of blood..." She then smiled a bit. "But, he should make a full recovery."

Takeshi sighed a bit in relief. "That's good..." he said. "If he had died before we could bring him back to his mother... well, let's just say that his _father_ would have just one more thing to answer for."

Rena also sighed in relief, as she looked at Shizune. "Is he awake?" She asked.

Shizune nodded with a smile. "Yes, and you can see him now," she said,."Though he's probably going to want some sleep soon. Follow me, please." She then turned, and lead the others through the doors towards Jaden's room.

Rena was the one following most closely behind Shizune, with Takeshi, Sayane, and Kimiko close behind her, followed by Yahiko and Hikari, then Aren and his 'girls, with Akarui and Kelly bringing up the rear. "I thank you for taking care of Jaden all this time," Takeshi said to Shizune as they walked. "His mother worries about him a fair amount, but so far his _father_ has managed to prevent anyone from the Takeo or Yamato clans from getting anywhere close to him."

Shizune smiled a bit as she nodded. "I am simply keeping the promise I gave Sutura," she said. "I helped deliver Jaden and Amy when they were born, and when Sutura and Amy left, I promised her I would do whatever I could to keep Jaden safe."

"I thank you very much for all you have done," Takeshi reiterated. "For keeping Jaden alive and safe so that we were finally able to find him, the Takeo and Yamato Clans both owe you a debt of honor. If you find yourself in need of any assistance, simply let us know."

"As long as you take him back to Sutura, and as far away from Phil as you can, consider ourselves even." Shizune said, as they arrived at a closed door. "Jaden is just inside, and again... thank you." With that, Shizune turned and left.

Rena was the first to approach the door, as she opened it and stepped inside. As Shizune said, Jaden was right inside, lying down on the only Hospital bed in the room, next to the window. He had several bandages over his head, arms, and waist, along with one over his eye covering his black eye. Seeing him like that caused Rena to stiffen for a moment, before she continued towards the bed. "J-Jaden-Kun?" She spoke up, "Are... you alright?"

Hearing his name, Jaden turned his head and smiled upon seeing Rena. "Hey, Rena-chan," he said in a tired voice. "Yeah, I'm fine... I guess, all things considered." However, then he noticed all of the other people who came into his room after Rena, causing him to look at them in confusion. "Wha... Rena-chan, what's going on here?"

Takeshi smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jaden-san..." he said, "...or rather Jaden _Takeo_, son of Sutura Takeo of the Takeo Clan."

When he heard that, Jaden's entire mind came to a screeching halt, as he looked at Takeshi with wide disbelieving eyes. "W-w-what?" he asked.

Rena smiled a bit as she stepped next to Jaden. "Jaden-Kun..." she said. "They... they know about who your mother is... and they know _where _she is. They're going to take you away from here, so you can finally be with her."

Jaden looked at Rena in shock, before he looked up at Takeshi and the others. "Wha... how... wha?" was all that he could say.

Takeshi smiled. "The short version of it is this," he began explaining. "Your mother is from the Takeo Clan, a clan that has existed since the Pre-Sukebe days. I am from the Yamato Clan, who have been around just as long and are long-time friends and allies of the Takeos. When your mother left your father, she wanted to bring you with her, but your father somehow got the courts on his side and prevented her from obtaining even simple visitation rights. He's also managed to keep the Takeo and Yamato Clans from finding you for the longest time... until today, when we saw Rena-san bringing you here."

Jaden looked at Takeshi with shock spread across his face, a million expressions trying to find a way, a minute passed until Jaden could finally speak again. "M-My mom...d-didn't w-want to leave me?" he asked.

"She didn't," Takeshi replied. "She fought as hard as she could to gain custody of both you and your twin sister, but thanks to your father, she only managed to retain custody of your sister. She does miss you, though, and worries about you constantly."

Suddenly, Jaden appeared both confused and surprised at what Takeshi had just said. "Wait... sister?" he asked. "I... I have a _sister?_"

Takeshi nodded. "A _twin_ sister, to be precise," he said. "She's living happily at the Takeo Clan Compound with your mother, but the two of them visit the Yamato Clan Compound on a regular basis." He didn't mention that Jaden's sister had no knowledge of his existence, since the Takeo and Yamato Clan Elders had all agreed that telling her about Jaden when Jaden wasn't there would have distracted her and quite possibly even greater negative results, or the fact that she was in a relationship with one of Takeshi's younger sisters, but those little tidbits could be shared later.

Jaden just looked at them all with a shocked expression. After nearly ten years, years of living under a man who used him as a personal punching bag, and kept him away from who his real mother was, and nearly ten years of wondering if his mother still loved him... finally he knew his mother _still_ loved him, and on top of that he had a _twin sister _of all things! He just didn't know what to do or say after that.

After a few minutes of silence to let Jaden absorb the information, Takeshi said, "Once you're feeling better, we'll bring you to the Clan Compounds so you can meet them. We'll need to deal with your _father_ first, but that shouldn't take too long."

Jaden could just look at Takeshi for a few more moments, before he smiled a bit. "T-Thank you..." he said. "This... I... Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jaden-san," Takeshi replied. "And once we've reunited you with your mother and sister, we'll see about getting you some training in the fighting styles of the Takeo and Yamato Clans - I have a feeling you might need them in the future." He stood up as he continued, "But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, you should rest up, recover, and prepare for the journey. I'll stay here in the center while you recover, so just let me know if you ever want to talk."

After he'd said this, he left the room with Sayane and Kimiko in tow, but not before Sayane shared a look with Rena, giving her a slight nod. Soon following her were the others, leaving Rena and Jaden alone.

"You alright, Jaden-kun?" Rena asked, walking next to Jaden who just nodded.

"Yeah... I just..." Jaden said, shaking his head. "This is... it's just a lot to take in... after all these years I'm... I'm finally gonna meet my kaa-san... I just..." He then looked at Rena and smiled "Rena-chan, I... thank you, for... everything." he said, "I think somehow... if it wasn't for you, I would never have found out about this."

Rena blushed a bit at that, as she shook her head. "No... it was just luck that Takeshi-san and Aren-san saw me taking you here to the center," she said. She then looked like she was about to say something else, however Jaden saw she hesitated.

"Rena-chan?" Jaden asked, tilting his head to the side. "What is it, something wrong?"

Rena gulped a bit, as she mustered up as much courage as she could. '_Come on... this is it..._' she thought before she spoke again. "Jaden-Kun, I... there... there's something I've been... meaning to tell you for a while now..." she said. "And after today... I... I just want to get this off my chest."

Jaden looked at Rena curiously, however he simply nodded, signalling her to continue. "Jaden-kun... I've known you for ten years and... since then, you've always been there for me, no matter what." She began, "You took care of me, made sure I was safe and hidden, and found me a home here at the old center... I always sorta... _admired _you...but..." She then gulped again. "Jaden-kun, I... what I'm trying to say is I... I think I l-l-l... I think I lo-lo..." she then sighed. "Oh fuck it." And before Jaden knew anything else, he saw and felt Rena's lips meet with his, into a kiss, causing his eyes to widen and his body to freeze in surprise.

It was like that for a moment, and when Jaden didn't return the kiss at first, Rena thought she went too far and was beginning to back out. However just as she was about to, Jaden, finally breaking from his stupor, reached a hand behind Rena's head, pushing her closer as he returned the kiss. Rena was highly surprised by this, before she eased into kiss, actually climbing up onto the bed with Jaden as they continued the kiss.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With the others**_

* * *

As the group walked away from Jaden's room, heading back to the lobby so they could get room assignments from Shizune, Sayane suddenly stumbled a bit.

"Are you alright, Sayane?" Takeshi asked, going to her side in an instant.

"I... I think so..." Sayane replied. "I... I'm not feeling that good for some reason..."

"Let's get you to Shizune-san," Takeshi said as he began leading her off. "I'm not risking your health for any reason whatsoever."

Sayane smiled weakly. "Thank you, my love..." she replied.

Kimiko followed them, worried about her Alpha and (as far as she was concerned) second lover and co-wife. She paused for a moment to turn to the rest of the group and say, "We'll see you guys in the lobby once we've found out what's going on," before following Takeshi and Sayane again.

After a minute, they found Shizune's office at the center, where they knocked on the door. A few moments passed before the door opened, and Shizune stepped out, smiling at the two "Ah, Takeshi-san, Sayane-san," she said. "How may I help you?"

"I'm not feeling that good, Shizune-san," Sayane replied. "I stumbled slightly on the way out of Jaden's room, and I've been feeling a little under the weather since this morning, although it wasn't that noticeable until just now."

Takeshi's eyes widened slightly at this, as did Kimiko's as she arrived. They figured that she didn't tell them because she didn't want to worry them, but still, she should have said something.

Shizune frowned for a moment, before she smiled again. "Alright, I'll check you out, and see what's wrong," she said. "Please follow me, Sayane. Takeshi, Kimiko, I suggest you two wait in the lobby, this shouldn't take too long."

Takeshi and Kimiko nodded, then proceeded to kiss Sayane one after the other, first Takeshi, then Kimiko. "We'll be waiting for you, Sayane," Takeshi said after they'd finished.

"See you soon," Sayane replied with a nod, before following Shizune as her Husband and her closest Harem-Sister headed for the lobby.

* * *

_**A few minutes later**_

_**Lobby**_

* * *

A few minutes had passed since Sayane had left with Shizune, and Takeshi and his harem were beginning to get a little worried that they were taking so long to return. Takeshi was just beginning to consider going back and finding them, before at last Shizune stepped into the lobby, soon followed by Sayane, the latter of which seemed a bit pale, and an expression of shock still on her face.

"Sayane?" he asked, walking up to her as Kimiko, Aya, and Juno in her physical form walked up behind her. "What's wrong?"

Sayane looked at Takeshi, and tried to say something, however only jibberish came out of her mouth as Shizune chuckled a bit. "I think she's still in shock about the... big news." She said, as she grinned. "I think Congratulations are in order, Mr. Yamato."

"Congratulations?" Takeshi asked, confused. "Big news? What are you talking about, Shizune-san?"

Shizune could only smirk, glancing at Sayane once again, and nudged her forward. "Go on, tell him," she said. "It's best if you told him yourself."

Sayane gulped, took a few deep breaths to steady herself, and said, "Takeshi... I'm pregnant."

Takeshi's jaw dropped, as did Kimiko's, Aya's, and Juno's. "Preg... nant?" Takeshi asked, shock filling his voice. "I'm... going to be a father?"

Shizune smiled a bit. "Indeed, Mr. Yamato," she said. "It appears your wife is an 'early bloomer', she reached her second puberty a few years earlier than normal. It's a rare occurrence, but it does happen from time to time. At this time, however, it's impossible to tell what the gender of the child will be until much later of course."

"I'm... going to be a father..." Takeshi remarked again, still very thoroughly shocked. Slowly, however, a smile began to fit itself on his face. "I'm going to be a father..."

He walked up to Sayane and embraced her, kissing her deeply. "_It may have been a few years earlier than we were thinking,_" Takeshi thought to Sayane through his Spatial Awareness, "_but we're going to be parents!_"

"_Yes, we are,_" Sayane thought back as she returned the kiss. "_I'm glad that I'm carrying your child, Takeshi - shocked, but glad._"

"_I am, too, my love,_" Takeshi replied before they ended the kiss, still embracing each other as they gazed lovingly at each other.

"Congratulations, you two," Kimiko said as she walked up next to them. "It's definitely a bit of a surprise, but still, congratulations." She then smiled somewhat wistfully as she continued, "I kinda wish I was an 'early bloomer', too, so I could be a mother right alongside you, Sayane-chan..."

"You never know," Shizune said with a shrug before she smiled. "But simply wait, and it will come. And I am sure you will both make amazing mothers, Sayane-san, Kimiko-san."

The two smiled as they nodded to her. "Thank you very much, Shizune-san," Sayane said.

Takeshi smiled as well as he separated from embracing Sayane. "We probably ought to tell the others the news," he said. "You up for it?"

"Sure," Sayane replied. "The one person I'm not looking forward to telling is your mother - you know how hard she hugs when she gets excited by something, and having a grandchild on the way will excite her to _**no end**_."

* * *

_**Four Days Later**_

* * *

For the next four days, the group had simply stayed at the old Pokegirl Center, as they waited for Jaden to fully recover from his wounds. The time was mostly spent sparring with one another, and making simple small talk in between. Although they were tempted to go after Phil and be done with him, Yahiko said that 'Phil would eventually come to them, and they will deal with him then.'

Meanwhile, Takeshi and Sayane were getting used to the fact that they were now expecting a child. They had decided (along with the rest of Takeshi's Harem) that as soon as they got back to the Clan Compound, they'd stay there for a while even after the baby was born, and would set off again only after the baby had been successfully transitioned onto Solid Foods, and could be safely left with the Clan's Childcare Branch.

Aren meanwhile kept watch outside, keeping an eye out for any unwelcome guests to the Center. He had stopped back inside to check up on the others, including Jaden. He admitted he liked the kid, and he has to admit he has a good heart considering how he managed to befriend a Mantis like Rena.

Speaking of Jaden, as he recovered, he and Rena continued growing closer and closer after her confession, although they haven't officially 'sealed the deal' yet, waiting for Jaden to fully recover first. Takeshi stopped by to check up on him, like all of the others, and Jaden actually liked being around him. He felt as if Takeshi were an older brother to him or something, he couldn't quite explain it, although he hasn't told anyone else this yet.

Kimiko had continued giving Akarui tips on Fire Magic, while Aya kept watch with Aren. Juno kept herself busy by perusing the 'net as best she could from the Center's computers. She'd heard rumors of a Software Upgrade that could bring out a Video Girl Upgrade's true combat potential, and was constantly looking for new information on it...

At the moment, everyone was now gathered in the lobby, as Shizune had claimed that Jaden had fully recovered now. It surprised several of the others that it took so little time, however she explained that Jaden had a Fast Healing blood gift, inherited from his mother who also had it. They were all waiting patiently for Jaden and Rena to emerge from the double doors to the lobby.

They didn't have to wait long thankfully, as soon Jaden and Rena stepped out into the lobby, being followed by Shizune. Jaden flexed his arms a bit as he took in a deep breath. "Finally, out of that room..." he muttered. "Feels good to be out of those bandages."

"Glad to hear it, Jaden-san," Takeshi replied. "You ready to go and meet your mother and sister?"

Jaden nodded. "Yeah..." he said. "Can't believe I'm finally leaving..."

"Not without these your not," Shizune said, as she handed Jaden both a PokeDex and a dozen Pokeballs to his surprise. "Usually you have to wait till you become at least 17 to get your tamer's licence... but I doubt anyone will really throw any fits if you're a few years early. I registered you up earlier this morning."

Jaden blinked in surprise, before he accepted them. "T-Thank you, Shizune-san," he said, as the Night Nurse smiled.

"No problem," she said. "Just promise me to be the Tamer you've wanted to be. And tell Sutura-chan I said Hi when you see her."

Before Jaden could reply, Juno's Terminal beeped. Takeshi retrieved it from his belt and asked, "Something wrong, Juno-chan?"

"I'm detecting someone approaching the Center," she replied. "They're not close enough for me to tell who they are yet, but they're definitely heading this way... they're coming by car, looks like a... Pre-revenge car, a green Mazda RX-7... and in poor condition at that, looks like it's missing its front bumper."

Hearing that, Jaden stiffened as his eyes widened. "It's him..." he muttered. "How... how did..."

Takeshi's eyes narrowed. "I take it that's your _father's_ car?" When Jaden nodded, Takeshi scowled. "_Kuso_," he growled. "I was hoping we'd have more time... Well, it looks like we have a bit of an obstacle to clear before we can set out... everyone ready?"

The others all gave determined nods, but Jaden had an air of uncertainty around him which Takeshi picked up on immediately. "I-Is this a g-good idea?" he asked, with a gulp. "I mean... I don't want you all to get in trouble for helping me..."

"Jaden, I may be a Bounty Hunter/Mercenary who goes after criminals to make a paycheck, but your father is the kind of person I'd gladly go after for _**free**_," Takeshi replied. "And while I appreciate you not wanting to get us in trouble, he's had this coming ever since he prevented your mother from taking you with her when she left."

"He's right kid," Aren said with a determined nod. "Your so-called Father can't do anything now... we'll stick with you no matter what."

Jaden could only nod, just as Juno told them Phil's car had parked, and he was heading for the entrance. Moments later, and the center doors were roughly bashed open, as a man with short brown hair and brown eyes walked inside, a beer bottle in his hand as his eyes swept around the room, noticing but ignoring all of the others before his eyes found Jaden. They narrowed quickly as he spoke. "Jaden, come on," he said with a slight growl. "We're leaving."

"Jaden may be leaving here soon, Phil-_teme_, but not with you," Takeshi interjected with a much deeper and more noticeable growl. "In fact, because you kept Sutura from obtaining custody, thereby keeping Jaden from his legacy as a member of the Takeo Clan, the only way _**you**_ are leaving this building is in a body bag!"

For a brief moment, Phil seemed surprised before he just smirked "So, let me guess," he said, "Yamato clan, right? Then I guess you _should _know that I have legal custody of Jaden. Meaning you can't do a damn thing about it."

"And how you managed to get the courts on your side for that is something that has perplexed all of us to this day," Takeshi replied, drawing his blade. "Still, it's not going to be a problem after today. I may be from the Yamato Clan, but I have a moniker that is much more famous: The Azure Tempest. And while I do go after dangerous criminals to earn a paycheck, I'd gladly take down _temes_ like you for _**free**_. So trust me, after today, the fact that you have legal custody of Jaden will be _**no problem at all**_, especially after all that you've done to him."

Yahiko nodded as his eyes were still narrowed at Phil. "For nine years I sat by, and did the job _you _should have done, actually taking care of Jaden-kun," he said. "Today though, I refuse to let you lay another finger on him."

Phil just growled but smirked. "Like you could do anything, _old man_," he said. "And what are _you _going to do about it? The Court is on _my _side, you do anything to me you fucking Yamato freak, you'll find yourself on the Most Wanted list."

"I'm sure the courts will change their minds once it gets out how you _**almost killed your son with the last beating you gave him**_," Takeshi snarled. He then jerked his thumb over at Aren and said, "And even if _**I**_ can't do anything to you, that doesn't mean _**he**_ has those same restrictions."

Aren grinned ferally as he cracked his knuckles, and his head. "Normally, I don't like killing unarmed opponents," he said, "but fucker... you've _really _pissed me off."

Phil looked at the group he now faced, a short trickle of sweat going down his neck before he cursed. "Fuck you!" he shouted as he reached for two Pokeballs. "Chris, Joyce, get e'm!"

Two 'girls emerged from the two Pokeballs. The first was an Elf, who stood at 5' with Pale skin, large B-Cup breasts, and Shoulder-length Crimson Red hair with Blond highlights. When her eyes opened she revealed her odd eye colors, her left eye was emerald green while her right was cerulean blue.

In the second ball, emerged a Blazicunt, who had feathers covering most of her body, with smaller, thinner feathers surrounding her breasts and crotch, leaving her nipples and pussy on full display, and short, ear length red-and-yellow colored hair, and large C-Cup breasts.

Upon seeing the two girls, Jaden's eyes widened as he stiffened a bit. "Joyce-nee... Christina-chan..." he muttered.

Takeshi swore over the mental link with his 'girls. "_This might be tougher than I thought,_" he thought to them. "_My Spatial Awareness is telling me they don't like Phil that much, but I can't tell if they'll still follow his orders or not. If they do, we'll need to hold their attention long enough for Aren to get a good shot in on Phil._"

"_I can handle the Blazicunt well enough if it comes to that,_" Kimiko replied. "_And I'd imagine that Jaden could talk that Elf into joining us if needed._"

Both Joyce and Christina looked around, before they saw the group ahead of them, and also noticed Jaden within the group as well. "W-What's going on here?" The Elf, Christina asked.

"Shut up bitch, and do what I say," Phil snapped, as he slapped Christina behind the head, causing her to yelp in pain. When he slapped her, however, Jaden felt a huge spark of rage inside him as he growled.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Jaden shouted.

Phil just looked at Jaden with a hateful smirk. "Why should I listen to you?" he said. "They're _mine, _so I can do whatever the hell I want with them..." he then hit Christina, much harder that time as she actually fell down to the ground, "...and they'll still do what I want them to do, like the good little whores they are."

Jaden's fists clenched and his teeth barred, Takeshi could sense his rage was quickly building more and more. "What the hell is your PROBLEM!?" Jaden shouted. "What the _HELL _have _THEY _done to deserve to be treated like _THAT! _What did _I _do to be treated like your own damn personal PUNCHING BAG!"

As Joyce tried to move to help Christina, only for Phil to slap her away too, he snorted. "Because your _mother _showed me what all these Pokegirls are like..." he said. "A bunch of dumb Bimbo whores who have a few tricks, and will spread their legs to anyone." He then growled. "Just like your _mother _did to that damn Yamato clutz... they may have been drunk, but that doesn't excuse it! And because of that, _you _came along, and you've been a damn reminder of what your so-called _mother _really is!"

Takeshi's eyes widened at that. Jaden... Jaden wasn't even Phil's child? He... He carried Yamato Clan Blood, too? The shock of that revelation gave way to ever increasing anger at the thought of someone not just from an allied clan, but also from _his_ clan suffering like Jaden had.

Takeshi wasn't the only one surprised, as Jaden was just as shocked as he was, looking at Phil with wide eyes. "Y-You're _not _my real f-father?" he asked, "W-who is?"

Phil shrugged. "Hell if I care," he said. "It was Tetsu-something, had some Samurai bitch with him, was his Alpha. Think he called her Fumiko or something, I don't really know or care."

This time Takeshi's shock instantly gave way to unstoppable rage. Tetsuya and Fumiko were _**his**_ parents, which would make Jaden his _**half-brother**_.

"Sayane, Kimiko... get those two girls out of the way," he said, his voice an unnaturally calm whisper that caused the hairs on the back of Sayane and Kimiko's necks to stand on end, even as they quickly moved to get the Elf and Blazicunt as far away from Phil as they could. Takeshi only spoke in a calm whisper like that when he was _**really**_ ticked off - although they could hardly blame him, having come to the exact realization he had. When he looked at Phil, the man froze at the sheer hatred being shown in Takeshi's eyes.

"Takeshi Yamato _Kenjutsu __**Ougi**_..." Takeshi whispered before blurring into motion, as suddenly Phil cried out in pain from a deep slash on his chest, followed quickly by one on his back, and then several more in quick succession as Takeshi blurred between strikes.

After a minute of this, Takeshi became visible a short distance in front of Phil, Katana held behind him. He then blurred once again and appeared behind Phil, Katana held in front of him as he declared the name of the technique he had just performed, his most powerful single-target technique...

"_**Kojinsen!**_" **(1.)**

As soon as the technique was named, the top half of Phil's body slid off of the top half, and both halves fell to the floor with a 'thump'.

The hatred and rage bled from Takeshi's eyes as he looked at Phil's corpse.

"For the crimes committed against my flesh and blood, may you burn in the deepest pits of hell, _teme_." Takeshi muttered before walking over to Jaden, sheathing his sword as he went.

Jaden just looked at Phil's corpse with wide-eyed shock, as did several of the others, including Christina and Joyce. "I...w...he..." Jaden tried to say something, but honestly he didn't know what to say after that.

Takeshi walked up to Jaden, somewhat solemn as the others seemed to congregate around them. The only ones who really knew why Takeshi had acted like that were Sayane and Kimiko, who both knew Takeshi's parents personally (and therefore the newly discovered connection he had to Jaden) and how highly he viewed family.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered to Jaden after a moment. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry that we weren't able to find you sooner. And... I'm sorry that I never knew just how closely we were related... _otouto_..."

Jaden's eyes flew wide open in surprise, as he looked up at Takeshi in shock. "W-what?" was the only word he could form.

"Tetsuya Yamato... is my father..." Takeshi explained. "His Alpha, Fumiko, is my mother... And given what Phil-_teme_ said... it seems that Tetsuya is also your father... we're half-siblings, Jaden..."

Jaden could just look at Takeshi in frozen shock, as so much seemed to be happening in such little time. But when Takeshi told him that... he almost didn't believe it. However... at the same time, he could strangely _feel _that he was telling the truth. "B-Brothers...?" he asked. "Y-you're... my... "

"Yeah..." Takeshi replied. "As unlikely as it sounds, it seems that I am your Onii-san." He then smiled and continued, "Though, to be honest, I'd kinda prefer it if you called me _Aniki_ - sounds a bit better than Onii-san."

Jaden looked at Takeshi for a few moments, before finally a small smile appeared on his face, as he nodded. "Sure thing...Aniki," he said.

Takeshi smiled as well for a couple of minutes, before he grimaced as he realized something. "Oh, man..." he muttered. "This is going to make interacting with Amy-sa... Amy-_imouto_ so awkward..."

At the confused expressions from Jaden, Rena, Shizune, and Yahiko, he explained, "Since Amy is Jaden's twin, that means she's also a half-sibling of mine. And the fact of the matter is that she's been in a relationship with Ryoko, my younger sister from another member of Tou-san's Harem, for at least a year at this point." He didn't have to say anything more, as they got the idea, and Sayane and Kimiko grimaced, as well. While it was true that incest wasn't nearly as frowned upon these days as it had been pre-Sukebe, mostly because the vast majority of the human race now had some Pokegirl Genes inside them, which somehow removed any risks involved in incest, it was still rather rare - and for one member of a romantic relationship to suddenly be revealed as related to her partner...

"...Well, knowing Amy, she'd find some way to make it sound kinky," Sayane said with a light giggle. "I doubt it would really be _that _big of a blow on their relationship."

"That's true," Takeshi agreed, "but it's still going to be rather awkward for me for a while as I get used to the idea of one of my sisters dating another of my sisters."

Aren chuckled a bit at that. "Takeshi, trust me when I say that's _nothing _compared to things I've seen in the world," he said. "I know a Tamer whose sisters _both_ Thresholded into Hentaicute's, _and _joined his Harem." He then laughed a bit more. "I still have _no _idea how that kid manages to keep them both satisfied... don't know whether to consider him lucky or not."

Takeshi laughed, too. That sounded very improbable, but the more improbable it sounded, the more likely that it was true. "Probably a bit of both," he remarked. "And I know I will get used to the idea eventually, it's just... this is all happening at once, you know? It can be a bit overwhelming at first."

"You'll get over it," Aren said before he turned to Joyce and Christina, who both looked at Phil's Corpse with just as much surprise as the others "You two ladies alright?"

Joyce was the first to snap out of it, as she looked at the group and nodded. "Yes... I... we're fine." she said.

"H-He's dead?" Christina asked, looking at the body of her now former tamer. "He... he's really... he's finally..."

Jaden made his way towards Christina, putting a hand on her shoulder as he smiled a bit "Yeah... he's dead, Chris-chan." he said. "It's... it's over."

Christina was at a loss of words...before a few tears welled up into her eyes, as she quickly embraced Jaden, crying in happiness. "He's gone! He's finally gone!" she cried out in joy.

Takeshi smiled, even as Sayane and Kimiko walked up next to him. "Phil-_teme_ had to be _**really**_ bad for her reaction to be what it is," Sayane remarked. "Part of me wishes you'd let me help you kill him, but when he made that revelation... I guess I somehow knew he was your responsibility to deal with."

"Thanks, Sayane," Takeshi replied, just before he gave her a kiss. "I am curious as to where those two 'girls are going to go from here, though - they're in the same boat as Kelly and Akarui now - free from an abusive Tamer, but now in need of a new Tamer."

Sayane glanced back at Jaden and Christina, and smiled a bit when Christina gave Jaden a deep kiss, which surprised him for a moment before he returned it. "Well, it seems Christina won't be a problem," she said with a light giggle. "So that just leaves Joyce and the others."

"We might have to bring them with us to the Clan Compound," Takeshi said after a moment. "Hopefully someone from the Clan will be able to take them in."

Joyce looked up at Takeshi, and smiled a bit. "Thank you, Takeshi-san..." she said. "You... after all of these years we never believed we would be freed from... from _him._"

Takeshi smiled, too. "To be honest, Joyce-san, I go after scum like _him_ on a regular basis," he remarked. "My Harem and I travel the world as Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries, helping to take down some of the most dangerous criminals. There are some people who I would gladly go after for free, however... and Phil-_teme_ was one of them."

"Still, it means everything to us," Joyce said, as she glanced back at Jaden and Christina, as he introduced her to Rena. "But what should we do now?"

"Well, I'm thinking the best option might be for you to come with us to the Yamato Clan Compound," Takeshi replied. "Sutura-san tends to visit a lot, mostly to help train the Clan Youths, so you'll get to see her again - not to mention that you might find a new Tamer for yourself while you're there."

Joyce looked at Takeshi in surprise at first, however she then remembered that he was of the Yamato clan, and undoubtedly would know where someone of the Takeo Clan would be. She smiled as she nodded. "Thank you, Takeshi-san." she said. "I just want Sutura-chan and Jaden-kun to be reunited again... that's all I ask."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that happens," Takeshi replied. "After all, I may have never known it, but he _**is**_ my little brother... though that information is going to be quite the bombshell for both the Yamato and Takeo Clans - Sutura never said anything to anyone about it."

Joyce nodded for a moment, before she walked towards Phil's corpse. "It's probably best if I take care of the body." she said. "I know just the technique..." she then smirked deviously. "I've been wanting to do this to you for so long, you bastard... I only regret you weren't alive for me to do it." She then raised her hands, and shot out two steady streams of dark red flames from her hands, which only lasted for a few seconds before they disappeared, as Phil's body was reduced to nothing but ashes... which were soon swept up by one of Shizune's aids with a vacuum cleaner.

"'Good riddance to bad rubbish.' ...is what I would say, except that's an insult to rubbish everywhere," Takeshi remarked, causing all of the assembled to laugh heartily. "Shizune-san, Yahiko-san, can you cover this up discreetly or should I have Juno-chan help?"

Shizune and Yahiko smiled. "Don't worry, we've got it covered," Shizune said. "Thankfully no one in town particularly cared about Phil, so no one will really care if he... disappears. In fact a lot of people will probably be happy he's gone."

Takeshi grinned. "Good to hear it," he said. "Well, I think we should get going-average trek time from here to the Yamato Clan Compound is about three days, but we could make it tomorrow morning if we double-time it."

Yahiko nodded, however he stepped towards Jaden. "Of course, however... before you go..." he said, "I know I haven't had the chance to finish your training Jaden-Kun... however, I hope that this will help you in your travels." He reached for his pocket, as he pulled out a rather large scroll, and handed it to a surprised Jaden.

"This scroll holds everything I know about swordsmanship," he said. "I hope that you will use it to continue your training Jaden-kun."

Jaden smiled as he accepted the scroll, and then bowed. "Thank you, Oji-san,"

Takeshi smiled. "That's quite the gift there, otouto," he said. "Combining that scroll with the Yamato Clan Styles I'll be helping to teach you, you'll be _**very**_ good with a sword in short order."

"That's right," Aren said. "I'll help you out too... though I probably am gonna have to leave ya'll by the time we reach the Yamato's. This morning I got a call from the Raptor's, they need my help with a mission about another Rocket clone faction, team Akuma."

"I see," Takeshi remarked. "I'll probably be taking a break from my Bounty Hunting/Mercenary Career for a few years once we get back home - not only do I need to help train my new otouto, but Sayane and I are expecting a child of our own."

It took a few minutes of farewells, but finally Jaden, Takeshi, Aren and the girls soon found themselves leaving the old Pokegirl center, waving goodbye as Yahiko and Shizune stood there waving back at them, as they walked down the road ahead of them.

"It's funny..." Jaden said. "All my life I wanted to leave Crystal lake... but... aside from getting to the Takeo and Yamato compounds to find kaa-san... I don't know where to go from there."

"Tamers from both clans often go on journeys when they're around 18," Takeshi replied. "They often challenge the Edo League, and sometimes other leagues as well, as a further test of their skills. That's how Sayane and I got started, actually. I'm not saying that's something you have to do, but it is increasingly common among the younger members from either clan."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later," Aren said with a chuckle "You've got plenty of time, but for now, let's get on that road!"

"Yes, let's," Takeshi replied, and the group set out for the Yamato Compound.

* * *

_**That Night**_

_**Campsite**_

* * *

After a full day's worth of travel, the group had once again set up camp in a small clearing, where their tents were all set up, and everyone had gone into their respective tents to get a good night's rest.

Jaden, on the other hand however, was most likely not going to be getting much rest soon as he was about to find out. As he approached his own tent that he was sharing with Rena and Christina, he opened the flap and stepped inside... only for his face to turn bright red in a blush as a trickle of blood escaped his nose.

_**LEMON ALERT**_

Lying on the ground of the tent was both Rena and Christina, the latter of which was on the bottom while the former of which was on top, both them them wearing nothing but their Bra and panties as their mouths were currently joined together in a heated make-out session, which soon ended as they separated, a trail of saliva joining their mouths.

"I... abuh?" Jaden muttered, looking at the sight before him. The two girls glanced from one another to face Jaden, and they both grinned.

"Hi, Jaden-_kuuuuuun,_" Rena said, being sure to draw out the 'Kun'. "What took you so long?"

"We've been waiting for you..." Christina said, putting on her best pouting face. "We were beginning to think you'd forgotten about us..."

Although still blushing, Jaden nodded dumbly while the two girls giggled before they mobilized. Rena acted first, as she pulled him into a kiss, pressing his body into her ...generous assets. A moment passed before Jaden eagerly returned the kiss. Another half a minute later, the duo heard a delicate cough from Christina, and Rena broke the kiss and looked away with a severe blush on her face. The elf immediately pulled Jaden to herself and kissed him too. For a few minutes they continued this, switching between themselves every few minutes, as their kisses grew hotter and hotter.

Some time later – it was really hard for Jaden to follow the flow of time with hot women kissing him – Rena winked to her fellow Harem sister and brought the young man back to herself. She then removed his red T-shirt somewhere between their kisses. During their next kiss Christina wrapped his hands around her waist; one of her hands rested around his neck, while the other slid down and undid her panties... As the now useless piece of garment fell onto the ground, Christina pushed him down, and Jaden was still just too tired or surprised (possibly both) to fight back.

"Lick me, please?" Christina said, pushing his head to her crotch. Intoxicating, arousing scent washed over Jaden, completely destroying his will to fight against what was going on. He reached for the pink wet gentle flesh in front of him with a first cautious lick. And as soon as his tongue started moving against her nether lips, Christina let out a moan of pleasure, making Jaden want to lick her pussy again and again to listen to her.

He continued to pleasure the Elf's cunt, savoring her tasty moisture... As he continued his 'duty' Christina started pushing him more into her pussy, that was getting wetter, and her moans were becoming more loud and lustful. "Ye-e-e-es! More! Mo-o-ore, Jade-e-e-n! Ye-es-s-s" She screamed, pushing him into her crotch will all the strength she had, releasing a stream of her juices into his mouth at the same time. Jaden drank the treat and continued to lick the now moaning Christina for a little more, before he was pulled from his position between her legs by Rena, who too now had only her bra on. The Mantis pulled him into a deep kiss.

"You don't taste bad at all, Chris-chan." She said as they broke the kiss. "Now, Jaden, dear, would you mind tasting me too, please?" Rena pecked him on his lips, and brought him down to her pussy. Already knowing what to expect, Jaden immediately went to pleasing the woman. He found out that she tasted different from Christina, but it too was a nice taste in his opinion. And she also sounded different from her harem sister... So Jaden went on with exploring her...

Several minutes later Rena, moaning his name loudly, started bucking her hips while too pushing his head into her crotch with all her strength, and moments later Jaden was awarded for his tongue-work with her hot tasty cum flowing into his mouth. Just as Rena came, she pulled him back up and into another kiss, this time tasting herself in his mouth. "Mmm... Well, am I a tasty girl too, _Jaden-Koi_?" she asked.

"Umm..." Jaden really didn't know what to say now, especially with the hungry looks the two flushed Pokegirls were giving him.

"Now it's our turn." Christina said, eying him. Her Harem-sister nodded and before Jaden could blink, he found himself pushed against one of the beds with all of his clothes missing from his body. "Whoa…you are _way _bigger than Phil…" She added, licking her lips while looking at the eight and a half inches of his erection.

Rena could only blush and nod, licking her lips too. Glancing at Christina, she nodded and then both women kissed the tip of Jaden's dick, earning a groan of pleasure from him. Then the girls started licking the whole length of his shaft, sending him straight to cloud nine. Not a long time later the girls spotted precum on the head of his member and decided to change the strategy of bringing him over the edge: now they were taking his length into their mouths in turns. And even with his mind being pleasure-clouded, Jaden still could feel the difference between them – Christina was taking almost his whole member into her mouth, going for the deep-throating, while Rena took just a little more than an inch, but had her tongue work all over the head of his dick all the time.

"I'm... Ah... Um... going to... Oh... cum!" Jaden tried to warn them, but the girls didn't seem to listen, and went on... It was Christina's turn, when Jaden gave in to the pleasure and came. The redheaded Elf quickly let most of his member out of her mouth, leaving only the head in, so that she could taste his cum. But to her surprise, she quickly found her mouth full with his treat. So she leaned to her Harem sister and passed Jaden's dick into her mouth, where, much to Rena's delight, he unloaded the rest of his cum.

After he finished cumming, the girls looked at each other for several seconds, before kissing each other, sharing the results of their oral work. To Jaden the whole scene of two nearly-naked kissing girls was highly arousing and soon the two beautiful girls found his rock-hard member pointing at them once again. They finally broke the kiss and swallowed the cum they had in their mouths, before returning their attention to Jaden.

"I… guess it's time for the main event, eh?" Christina asked, dragging Jaden down to the ground and lying him down there.

"I'm first!" Rena called out quickly, not waiting for Christina's response as she sat down onto Jaden's member, sheathing it into her pussy. Both of them moaned loudly and Jaden almost came right there from feeling his cock surrounded by the wet, hot, very soft, and tight flesh of Rena's pussy. Then, Rena started bouncing on his shaft and soon Jaden started thrusting into her too.

Christina, who was watching her Alpha fuck Jaden, had her finger going in and out of her cunt, but as the duo found their rhythm, another thought visited her head. The Elf stopped masturbating and, after sucking her finger clean, walked up to Jaden. She sat down, facing away from Rena, positioning her snatch right in front of Jaden's mouth. He got what she wanted and, placing his hands on her hips, brought her pussy even closer, sending his tongue snaking into her folds.

Surprisingly, Christina was the first one to cum with a silent scream. Not long after Rena, who was riding his dick at pace that made him wonder how nothing was broken from it, came too, half-moaning half-screaming something unintelligent; moments later Jaden himself reached his climax, sending his seed into Rena, filling her womb and leaving the rest in her vagina. Then, exhausted by this round, she fell forward.

Christina moved out of the way, as Rena fell on top of Jaden. "T-That... w-wow..." Rena muttered. "I... I've never been Tamed like that...so good..."

Jaden chuckled a bit. "Same here, Rena-chan..." he said, before the two shared a kiss. "But right now, I think it's Christina's turn for a... ride."

To the side, Christina blushed as Rena moved out of the way. Jaden grabbed the Elf by the wrist, pulling her towards him and causing her to 'eep' in surprise before he dragged her into a deep kiss, which Christina almost immediately began returning.

They then flipped over, so Jaden was on top, positioning his cock right in front of Christina's pussy. "You Ready, Chris-chan?" Jaden asked with a grin, as Christina blushed, but nodded all the same.

"Y-Yes, Jaden-Kun," she said. "I've been waiting for this moment forever... please... make me yours!"

Jaden smirked a bit. "Very well," he said, before he thrust as far into her as he could go, causing her to wail in pleasure before Jaden began pounding her again and again. Christina's pussy was just as tight as Rena's, if not a bit tighter. He picked up his pace and hammered into the Elf beneath him at amazingly quick pace, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing through the tent. Jaden had his hands on both of her breasts and proceeded to play with them as he kept fucking her, Christina's screams were muffled as her face was pressed into a pillow.

Jaden could feel his end approaching and knew that Christina was close as well, judging by the way her pussy walls were beginning to clamp down on his dick. He decided to help things along by pinching down on her nipples as he slammed his entire length into her at the same time.

"JADEN-KUN!"

"CHRIS-CHAN!"

Christina's body shook as she rode out her orgasm screaming, Jaden felt her walls clamp down on him as she tried to milk him of his seed and he saw no reason to hold it back. Jaden growled as he felt the cum pumping out of his dick and painted the walls of her womb white with his potent baby batter, it didn't stop there as it kept coming. Christina had another earth-shattering orgasm when she felt her Tamer pump her womb full of his warm seed, she moaned loudly at the feeling of fullness as some excess cum started to drip out of her pussy.

Jaden pulled out his semi-erect dick and watched as her pussy immediately closed up to prevent the cum from escaping, he saw that Christina was still recovering from her second orgasm and panting slightly.

**LEMON OVER!**

It took a few seconds before Christina looked up at Jaden and smiled. "T-Thank you... Jaden-Kun..." she said. "I love... you..." With that said, Christina's head rested on her pillow before she fell fast asleep.

Jaden smiled as she pulled some covers over Christina, before he could feel someone hugging him from behind, and turned to see it was Rena, who smiled at him. "She's lucky to have you as a Tamer," she said, nuzzling her face into his neck. "We both are..."

"I know, and I'm lucky to have both of you with me." Jaden said, as the two exchanged a kiss. "So... you ready for another round?"

Rena grinned before they moaned into another kiss as they fell down, none of them noticing that outside, someone was watching and listening to every action they made...

* * *

_**Meanwhile,**_

_**In Takeshi's Tent**_

* * *

Takeshi lay on his back in one of the mattresses on his tent, exhausted from the Taming Session he'd just had with his Harem. Sayane rested atop him, her head on his chest, while Kimiko was to his right.

"It's still a little hard to believe that we're going to be parents so soon," he said. "I was always expecting we'd need to wait at least another three years... not that I'm complaining, of course."

"I know," Sayane replied. "I feel about the same way - I'm surprised that I'm an 'early bloomer', but I'm definitely excited at the prospect of being a mother."

"Part of me wishes I was an 'early bloomer', too," Kimiko remarked, "But I guess it's probably for the best that I have to wait."

"There's one thing we don't have to wait on..." Takeshi said. As Kimiko looked at him in curiosity, he explained, "As soon as we get back to the Compound, we're going to tell the elders to set up for a marriage ceremony."

Kimiko realized what he meant and smiled. "I finally get to actually call myself the second Mrs. Yamato..." she whispered happily before kissing her Tamer.

"I'm not looking forward to telling your mom I'm pregnant, though," Sayane remarked. "You know how hard she hugs."

"I know, I'm not looking forward to that either," Takeshi replied. "I also know that it's gonna a bit awkward interacting with Ryoko and Amy, given what we learned from Phil-_teme_."

"Yeah," Sayane said with a nod. "If we'd known of Amy's relation to you, it'd be easier, but as it is it'll take a little getting used to."

"That's for sure," Takeshi agreed. "However, we can fully worry about that tomorrow. For now, we should get some rest."

Sayane and Kimiko nodded, and the three fell asleep, about as ready as they could be for coming back home the next day...

* * *

_**END CHAPTER**_

**Notes**

**1. Fans of the Super Robot Wars series, particularly SRW Advance and the SRW Original Generation Series, will recognize the Kojinsen as the final attack of the VR-02 Vysaga. I felt it would be appropriate as Takeshi's **_**Ougi**_**.**

**Pokedex Entries**

* * *

_**MANTIS, the Man-Eater Pokégirl**_**  
Type: **Near Human Animorph/Metamorph (Insectoid)  
**Element: **Bug  
**Frequency: **Not Rare Enough (Extremely Rare)  
**Diet: **Live, wriggling meat (Mainly human males, but also bird, lizard, frog, and bug-type Pokégirls)  
**Role: **Assassins, Torturers, Executioners  
**Libido: **Very High  
**Strong Vs: **Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
**Weak Vs:** Fire, Flying, Rock  
**Attacks: **Slash, Carve, Cut, Parry, Deflect, Sword Dance, Megaton Kick, Slash Wave, Spincut, Confuse, Broken Castle, Weapon Guard, Weapon Repel, Zanmato  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Strength (x10), Enhanced Endurance (x5), Enhanced Speed (x7), Enhanced Agility (x6), 2 extra arms with razor sharp serrated sickles on them, light shape-shifting, wings for high velocity jumping  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **None  
**Bounty (for confirmed kill): **4,000,000 SLC  
**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive): **500,000 SLC  
**Recommendation if you see one: **Have a strong warrior-type or fire-type ready to fight. Otherwise, evacuate at once if at all possible, where there's one there's almost always more.

We all know Sukebe took ideas for his Pokégirls from both old legends and pop culture in his era. However, there was one old series of Legends that we all wish he'd never heard about, the legends of the Tang-Yin. For it was from these grim tales that the most dreaded Pokégirl ever was birthed, they were meant to be the bane of the men who aided women like Linda McKenzie...the Mantis.

The Manti were the most dreaded Pokégirls that any soldier had ever faced in the Revenge War. However, any of the few survivors would have told you, it had nothing to do with their looks. Standing a towering 7 feet tall at the on average, the Mantis Pokégirls were veritable giants. They appeared as attractive humans at first, with long flowing hair coming in a veritable rainbow of colors. Their eyes were often a hauntingly beautiful red, their hair dark as the night, a starch contrast to their pale skin with plump C-D cup breasts. However, they were limited metamorphs. When their prey would get close enough, they sprang, twin lethal scythe-arms sprouting from their shoulders in a flash, they'd skewer, slice, and slash their target without mercy. These scythe-arms are double jointed, allowing them to be moved freely with surprising speed and precision and are usually held in a position of prayer when active, yet not in use. Extending from the base of their spine was a short insectoid 'tail' with a solid stinger on the end, from the shoulders down to the tip of this 'tail' were hardened wings. They are not strong enough for true flight, but more than enough to allow the Mantis to leap incredible distances at amazing speeds. They hard two primary forms, their 'normal' form, which they could only be in while Tame, something that's become nigh impossible now.

Their other form, however, was truly a terror to behold. Their once dainty feet replaced by strong and lethal talons, beautiful and prominent breasts shrunk and replaced by muscle, velvety skin hardened into potent armor. The Mantis' 'Battle mode' is truly something to fear. They could kill a platoon alone normally, in this form it'd take a battalion just to take one down and have a survivor. Now 7 feet tall is the smallest recorded sighting of one in her battle mode, they become as terrifying as they acted. Their eyes become a solid color and 'bug out' to a disturbing size, long antennae growing from their foreheads, and their wings also taking on a hardened blade-like quality.

In combat Manti like to make the best of their surroundings. They liked to sneak attack their quarry, often attacking from the treetops above or sneaking in via the use of their metamorphic techniques to give them a sort of 'mobile camouflage.' In battle their scythe-arms were their key weapons, whether a sneak assault or a front-line charge they always preferred to rely on their scythe-arms and sword-based attacks. They would often leap straight into heavy close-combat with their intense long-range jumps and dive in fighting, swinging their scythe-arms with a fervor rarely seen in even the most violent of a Gynadose's rages. What made this grim sight even worse was that Manti almost NEVER fought alone. Wherever they went, litter-mates of Manti always fought as a team, often making a particularly enjoyable battle a 'family outing' for them.

While their combat style was vicious, what they were most famous for was their sexual appetites. Frequently, they would take victims off and rape them, forcing them to erection with their human hands and taking what they wanted from them. And then once they had gotten off, the Mantis would then start eating their victim alive, usually starting with the genitals, the victim screaming in agony as the Mantis stripped his body of all his flesh. It's said that the only way to know if a Mantis had bonded to you from one of these incidents, is that she'd either let you live, or kill you quickly. No one's been willing to test which of these is the true outcome of bonding to a Mantis.

The soldiers of the Revenge War learned the hard way on a Mantis' Feral State. The mantis' Feral state is mild enough so that they'd know to hide from the potential threat that humans and Tamed Pokégirls now represented, thus they went into hiding and tried their best to keep their movements secret. A few were found shortly before the first Widow was sighted, and the first Pokégirl bounties were made. That bounty was subsequently increased, as Manti seemed to have developed a taste for bird, insect, frog, and lizard-type Pokégirls as well, great piles of bones being found in Manti lairs. However, it should be noted that Manti rarely, if ever, stay in one area for more than a year, two at the longest. The reason is because they apparently know that if they're in the same spot long enough, then sooner or later they'll be discovered.

As if things couldn't get worse about these deadly Pokégirls, it seems more and more are working for the Limbec Pirates. Information revealed by a Pirate who went legit revealed that Mephaesta, who'd grown fond of the vicious man-eating warriors, had begin to recruit them en-masse to work as torturers, executioners, and Assassins for the Limbec Pirates. Apparently both sides of this arrangement enjoy it greatly. This caused the already high bounty on Manti to increase even further for the sake of safety.

In recent a raid on a Limbec Pirate lair, a particularly fat, Snorlass-sized Mantis was found in the base's dungeons, alongside several hundred bones. DNA testing later revealed that these were all Tamers, Pokégirls, and civilians who had disappeared in the last few months. Before the Mantis was put down, a psychic probe revealed that all those she had eaten were somehow connected with anti-Threshold and anti-Feral research. The Mantis knew nothing more than that, she simply ate whom she was sent. This has led security to be increased around those facilities and for the family members of those involved.

There's rumors of a sub-breed of Mantis, commonly called the 'Praying Mantis' by those few who've seen one. There's little to go on other than they seem to be more intelligent and in control of their instincts than the 'normal' Manti.

Thanks to the obvious facts, as there's no confirmed cases of Taming a Mantis Pokégirl and surviving, let alone capturing it, thresholding into one, whether naturally or by force, is impossible. Thank the gods above.

* * *

_**NIGHT NURSE, the Tough Love Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal (Infernal)  
**Frequency:** Very Rare  
**Diet:** Human-style  
**Role:** Battlefield medics, Town defense, Bodyguards  
**Libido:** Low  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, Infernal  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting, Celestial  
**Attacks:** Wing Attack, Fury Swipes, Hazy Vision, Dark Goggles, Dark Shield, Dark Bomb, Cocoon of Darkness, Blessed Soul, Dark Redemption, Dark Mist, Phoenix Down, Insulate, Curaga, Esuna  
_At Higher Levels:_ Full Revive, Absorb, Exorcism, Regen, Protect, Shell, NulAll, Dark Holy  
**Enhancements:** Can use Dark-type and Magic-type attacks without being either type, Dark affinity, Magic affinity, increased healing ability, wings for flight, natural armor, Enhanced Durability when armored (x6), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x2)  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Nurse Joy (battle stress)

NurseJoys are known to be kind, gentle Pokégirls in nature. But even they have limits. Even they can be pushed to a breaking point.

The first known appearance of a Night Nurse was in a Limbec Pirate attack on a coastal town in 270 AS. The NurseJoy, part of the Harem of a visiting Tamer, was kidnapped and raped by the pirates in an attempt to turn her. In desperation she started to fight back against her attackers, changing in a flash of light into a more powerful, more battle-ready form. She destroyed her attackers with Dark Holy, and proceeded to rescue her master and participate in the wrecking of the Pirates attacking their town. Since then, there have only been a few more instances of Night Nurse evolutions. But where they do occur, they are more than welcome.

When a NurseJoy becomes a Night Nurse, they undergo several changes. The first and most obvious of these changes being a change in physical appearance. Their breasts grow a cup-size, and they become taller and more muscular. Their faces become aquiline, almost hawk-like in appearance, and their hair grows out, becoming black with pink streaks in it. Their eyes also turn completely black, save for their pupils, which turn white. They gain the ability to cover themselves in a sort of organic armor, which is black with pink in it like their hair, and is shining and smooth to the touch. When they manifest it, it covers their arms, legs, most of their chest and belly, hips and butt, and part of their face. The armor also has a pair of large, metallic wings, which Night Nurses can use to fly or be used in a cutting attack. They can also sharpen their finger armor into scalpel points for emergency surgery. Studies have shown that the armor is completely sterile and remains that way no matter what touches it. Fortunately, the sterility of the armor does not affect the fertility of the Pokégirl, as all currently known Night Nurse Pokéwomen have proven capable of breeding.

Also to change is their personalities. Before, they would be caring and gentle, combining excellent bedside manner with superb medical care. Night Nurses are strictly business. They are excellent healers, even better than NurseJoys in many cases. However they lack anything even remotely resembling bedside manner. They will fix your wounds no question, and bring you back to health. But they won't be as nice about it.

After a few studies of the breed, Night Nurses were found to be best suited as battlefield medics, barreling into the battlefield and retrieving injured comrades, healing them up as quick as possible and sending them back into battle. Night Nurses themselves are reasonably capable fighters, capable of healing themselves mid-battle and continuing on the fight. Night Nurses are also excellent in team battles as they can heal their teammate on the fly and protect them as well.

For a long time, it was unknown why Night Nurses would still be classified as a Normal element Pokégirl when they have many Dark element attacks. The reason was a shock to everyone: They are actually Infernal Pokégirls! This was first discovered a year after the first Night Nurse was identified. A Megami was the first to sense it, and the Dark Lady fighting the Megami confirmed it, laughing mockingly and putting her arm around the Night Nurse, as if lording the fact that the Celestial Pokégirl was outnumbered. Soon after, the Night Nurse put the Dark Lady's head through a wall. She healed her up afterwards, but only because her Tamer told her to.

Night Nurses cannot stand other Infernal Pokégirls. Unless given a good reason not to, they will pound the living daylights out of any Infernal Pokégirl they see (with the obvious exception of other Night Nurses). Mazouku are actually as a whole terrified of Night Nurses, and become as gentle and harmless as Titmice in the mere presence of one. Night Nurses also don't care that much for Celestial Pokégirls, but find them more tolerable than Infernals. They just ignore them for the most part, as they consider Celestials to be snooty.

Thresholding into a Night Nurse is so far unrecorded at this point. However, due to increasing interest in this Pokégirl, ways of evolving them without forcing them into battle are being researched.

* * *

_**NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Normal  
**Frequency:** Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and Pokégirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild  
**Diet:** any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables  
**Role:** nursing  
**Libido:** Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost  
**Weak Vs:** Fighting  
**Attacks:** Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Yell  
**Enhancements:** innate knowledge of human and Pokégirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing  
**Evolves:** Night Nurse (battle stress)  
**Evolves From:** None

NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing Pokégirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters.

NurseJoys were the first species of Pokégirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest Pokécenters opened in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all.

Tamers know that it's very handy to have a NurseJoy in their pack, since they can heal the other Pokégirls when they get hurt. NurseJoys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader.

While all NurseJoys are born with the capability of learning all of the above techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those. That being said, every single NurseJoy is able to use Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Revive, Esuna and Yell (which they use to stop struggling patients).

For some unknown reason, all NurseJoys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, NurseJoys vary in appearance, although a great many of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8", though the average is only 5'2". Their busts range between C-Cups and D-Cups, and are usually, but not always, proportionate to their height.

* * *

_**ELF, the Mystic Woodsgirl Pokégirl**_**  
Type: **Very Near Human**  
Element: **Plant/Magic**  
Frequency: **Uncommon**  
Diet: **Omnivore. Leans toward a vegetarian diet.**  
Role: **Groundskeepers, gardeners, farmhands. Elves tend to make poor heavy laborers but excel when working with plants. Crop yields are 120% when Elves are used. However they make poor pets in an urban or polluted setting.**  
Libido: **Low to Average. (Can be High to Extreme when emotionally attached to a partner.)  
**Strong Vs: **Plant, Water, Psychic, Rock  
**Weak Vs: **Ghost, Steel, Poison  
**Attacks: **Leap, Command Plants, Sleep, Mystic Bolt, Shield  
**Enhancements: **Longevity, Plant Affinity, Magical Affinity, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Arm Musculature(x2), Flawed Constitution, Reduced Feral State  
**Disadvantages: **Takes Double-damage from Poison Attacks. Takes 1.5 damage from domination attacks. Especially sensitive to sonic attacks. Low pleasure threshold.  
**Evolves: **Grandelf (Mana Crystal), Elfqueen (orgasm), High Elf (normal), Avariel (Angel Stone), Dark Elf (Dark Stone), Gardelfwhor (Shield Stone + Thunderstone)  
**Evolves From: **Drow Zee (Sun Stone)

Physically, the Elf Pokégirl is petite. They average a height of 4 foot 5", with any Elf edging toward 5 foot being exceptionally tall. They possess slender, athletic bodies with long legs and subtle albeit pleasant curves, with the majority falling in the A-cup range, with a few edging toward B. Most tend to be especially sensitive regarding the size of their chest, reacting poorly toward any criticism yet and expressing a good deal of shame when having to compete against other Pokégirls whom possess larger bosoms than their own. The classic physical feature of the Elf Pokégirl, their ears, can vary from being almost normal looking with a slight pointed edge, allowing them to pass for a human girl at times (though their height and natural grace makes this difficult), to some whom possess pointed ears that extend a good foot outward from the side of their heads. Despite whatever form their ears take, they are universally an extreme erogenous zone for the Elf Pokégirl.

All Elf Pokégirl possess creamy, pale skin, with hair typically worn long and with colors ranging from green to pale-ice blue to blonde to brunette, redhead, and black, but the breed average color is platinum blonde, and the one they're most famous for. Eye colors range the usual Pokégirl gamut, with blue and green being the average.

Athletically, Elf Pokégirls move with inhuman grace, expressing excellent dexterity and capable of swift running speeds. Their arm muscles are unusually powerful for their typical frail appearance, allowing the Elf Pokégirl ease of use with a bow and arrow, with a few capable of learning sword-style attacks. Despite their good running endurance, Elves make poor up-front combatants, their frail and tiny bodies not allowing for much in the way of protection from the more damaging attacks other Pokégirls are capable of. Almost universally, the Elf Pokégirl is a distance fighter, preferring magical assaults or their natural athleticism and maneuverability for those occasional, rare, dart-in strikes.

Personality wise, Elf Pokégirls run the typical gamut, but all as a rule express a love and powerful empathy in regards to natural settings and their environments. All Elves try to relocate to such areas whenever possible, and tend to yearn for such when in a traveling Harem that takes them away from the massive, old-growth forests Elves typically prefer to call home.

Sexually, all Elves suffer from a low-pleasure threshold, making them poor sex-battlers. With a libido of low to average, some elves can come across as almost prudish, a few stubborn Elves even going so far as to actively refuse an offer of taming when aggravated.

Despite this seeming unwillingness, however, the low pleasure threshold means that it's relatively easy enough to seduce an Elf Pokégirl into Taming, though they typically express further aggravation with their Tamer afterwards. Others tend to simply regard taming as any other Pokégirl would. An Elf Pokégirls libido, whether starting out low or average, can become high to extreme whenever they forge an emotional bond of some sort with their Tamer (typically, while sharing an alpha or delta bond), making them very, very greedy for tamings with that specific partner, and willing to go to lengths that would have made them recoil in shame and embarrassment previously to get that taming. Additionally, Elf Pokégirls possess an odd feral state, making them prone to falling into a sort of torpor/hibernation until they can be tamed again. Because of this, Elf Pokégirls have an extreme anxiety about being alone, knowing that this could lead to them falling into torpor, only to be caught and tamed by any wandering Tamer, or, worse, a Feral Carnivorous Pokégirl, whom may have little qualms about making a meal out of their recent taming partner.

Socially, Elves get along with all plant-type Pokégirls, though eschew and are actively fearful of Poison-type. They also express an in-built deference to all Elf-type evolutions, barring the Dark Elf, which no Elf ever gets along with, no matter what a Dark Elf might claim.

Due to the Elf's sensitivity to their environs, it is almost impossible for them to be kept in a city, as they react poorly to the host of chemicals that are present in an urban center, making them a poor choice for Pet Owners living anywhere near civilization. They are insanely popular with Farmers and other individuals whom prefer the wilderness to the comforts of a major urban location. It is not unusual to walk onto a farm and find numerous Elf Pokégirls and their evolutions being kept by a single Farmer and his family, the Elves doubling as both workers and protectors for the Farm itself.

* * *

_**BLAZICUNT, the Blazing Glory Pokégirl**_**  
Type:**Near Human (bird)  
**Element:**Fire/Fighting  
**Frequency:**Rare  
**Diet: **hot spices and peppers  
**Role: **dancers, blacksmiths, fire-rescue  
**Libido: **High  
**Strong Vs: **Bug, Dark, Fire, Ice, Normal, Plant, Steel  
**Weak Vs: **Flying, Ground, Psychic, Water  
**Attacks: **Scratch, Fire Punch, Fire Kick, Burning Uppercut, Ignite, Napalm, Flamethrower, Focus Energy, Warm Embrace, Burning Hands, Preen  
**Enhancements: **Heat Aura, Bulk Up  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From:**Combusticunt (normal)

The main (and often only) reason a Tamer continues to put up with the constant bad attitude of a Combusticunt is so that she evolves into her final form: a Blazicunt.

A Blazicunt's eyes are now completely red; no other features or color are present. Her bust size increases even more than it did during the last evolution, usually to a full C-cup. They grow reddish-orange down-like feathers all over their body and the feathers poof more predominantly between their breasts. Comparatively, the feathers on her breasts themselves are small and leave her nipples uncovered. Likewise, the feathers at her crotch are also smallish, leaving her pussy on display. Her hands and feet become more birdlike in appearance, now having only four digits on each hand and foot. As in their previous form, Blazicunts tend to eschew clothing.

A Combusticunt that evolves leaves behind her excessive anger, while retaining their fiery spirit in combat. Combined with her new fire attacks, Blazicunts are a force to be reckoned with. A Blazicunt has a strong tactical understanding, and almost always begins combat by laying down Napalm, followed by Flamethrower attacks to move her opponents into positions advantageous to her. A Blazicunt then uses her Bulk Up enhancement, which allows her to increase her muscle mass to heighten her physical attacks at the cost of making her slower, and closes in for close combat. While not the quickest combatant when using her Bulk Up enhancement, a Blazicunt has usually backed her opponent into a heated corner by this time, negating this disadvantage. Between this and her Ignite, Fire Punch, Fire Kick, and Burning Uppercut attacks, most opponents don't last long. When fighting a pokesex battle, Blazicunts tend to use a Warm Embrace, followed by Preen and then the sex-version of Burning Hands.

Blazicunts are as pleasant to have in a Harem as their previous form was unpleasant. They tend to be magnanimous and outgoing, and are quick to offer to Tame their Harem-sisters. One particular quirk they have is a love for dancing, something researchers say is a very faint subconscious desire to fly that she has because of her avian nature. One constant from her previous forms is how horny she remains, and Blazicunts never miss an opportunity to get it on with her Tamer or Harem-sisters. The loyalty she felt as a Torch Chick returns in full force in this evolution, and Blazicunts, save for pokesex battles, have no interest in being Tamed by anyone beyond her master and his Pokégirls.

Blazicunts have the same Taming preferences as they did as Torch Chicks, save for that they enjoy petting and stroking since they now have feathers all over. They still dislike being put in cool water beforehand, but understand that some Tamers have become accustomed to it since using the procedure on them as Combusticunts.

Feral Blazicunts are relatively passive creatures, mostly sticking to their Scratch attack unless seriously threatened, in which case they unleash Flamethrower and Ignite on their enemies.

Threshold girls almost never become Blazicunts directly. When such a rare Threshold does occur however, the family of the girl tends to make a hefty profit on selling her to a pokeranch, since Blazicunts are very strong (and thus valuable) Pokégirls.

* * *

_**SAYJIN, the Fighting Monkey Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Near Human/Not Very Near Human (Monkey)  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Uncommon  
**Diet:** Omnivorous  
**Role:** Demolitionists, Combat Experts, Martial Arts Instructors (Periodically)  
**Libido:** Average, Spikes of High (Post battle and during Full Moon)  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Psychic, Ghost  
**Attacks:** Snarl, Smirk, Counter, Chi Blast, Chi/Ki Cannon, Backhand, Double Kick, Comet Punch, Mach Punch, Bear Hug, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x8), Endurance, Strong Constitution, and Chi/Ki-Manipulation  
**Evolves:** Super Sayjin (Battle Stress + High Level + Self Discovery)  
**Evolves From:** None

Sayjins are a fighting type found on the continent of Tyroon, and even there they are uncommon to find outside the Vegeta Valley where they live. They are thought to be one of the strongest fighting types, able to stand against even an Amachoke on even ground thanks to her edge in speed. They look like normal human girls, roughly around 5'4" - 6'2"tall generally, with dark, spiky hair and dark eyes. Most, if not all, have very toned bodies and long, brown monkey tails. Feralborn Sayjins tend to keep their tails loose and free behind them, while Threshold and Domestic Sayjins tend to keep their tails wrapped around their waists. Chest size varies in the Mid B-High C cup range.

Sayjins live for battle, constantly feeling the need to test their mettle against stronger opponents, the valley that is their home tending to look like a war zone thanks to this. On nights of the full moon, when the Sayjin is bathed in the moonlight, she undergoes a slight transformation. Canines shall become elongated, her eyes glowing a rather intimidating red, her hair growing longer (some cases report the Sayjin's hair hitting the ground at times) finger and toenails developing into short claws and fur growing over her arms, legs and torso. The Sayjin also tend to grow anywhere from 5 to 8 inches in height. In this form, the Sayjin enters a Berserk-like state, gaining an increase ins speed, strength, defense and Libido, while being unable to think clearly. While this means they are great in a fight, it tends to mean that, without the help of a Psychic Pokégirl or the aid of a few strong Fighting Types, the Tamer may end up being raped and due to the Pokégirl's aggression, killed. It's suggested that one restrain their Pokégirl before the moonlight hits them if you wish to Tame them in this state, but more often than not, Tamers tend to keep Sayjins in their Pokéballs at this time. In this state, the Sayjin may not listen, or even hear, a Tamer's commands unless there is a strong Bond between them. If for any reason, the Sayjin's tail is removed in this state, she will revert back to her normal form and fall unconscious.

Unfortunately, the loss of their tail is a sign of dishonor among Sajyins, since it is believed to be a source of their Fighting Strength, and will force the Sayjin to be constantly depressed, if not near suicidal, until it grows back. It is unknown if this is absolutely true, though Sayjins without their tail do show a remarkable lack of strength and speed, as well as a lack of balance, since the loss of their tail causes a shift in their center of gravity. Only the light of the Full Moon can restore a Sayjin's tail, making this a rather difficult process to go through for the more weak-hearted Tamers. The tail is also quite sensitive, if touched properly. Held in the right way, it can cause an inexperienced Sayjin to temporarily lose all strength. This knowledge is what makes most domestic and threshold Sayjin curl their tail about their waist. Tamers should be warned, however, that an experienced Sayjin will learn to control this weakness, and should not rely on grabbing the tail as a means of incapacitating Sayjins in battle. Many a cocky tamer and pokégirl alike have found themselves ill-prepared when grabbing the tail resulted in not only a lack of weakness, but an opening for the targeted Sayjin to turn the tides of battle. Whether or not the weakness is overcome, the tail still retains its sensitivity, and a skilled Tamer can use this to help increase the Libido of a Sayjin. It has even been documented that manipulation of the tail can even bring the Sayjin to orgasm, making them a bad choice for Sex Battles.

Personality-wise, Sayjins tend to be arrogant and obnoxious, respecting strength of body and strength of will. They show this by always wanting to spar with someone, either physically (and usually only against the strongest Pokégirl in the harem aside from herself) or verbally. Oddly enough, Tamers with Sayjins in their Harem say that a Sayjin's insults are a sign of affection, every barb and biting comment their own way of showing appreciation. A Sayjin will usually only say something nice (a compliment or a word of appreciation) if the person is really close to them, and only when no one else can hear, being far too proud and aware of their own reputation to do such a thing in public.

As stated, Sayjin's all have a lust for battle, whether out on the field trading blows or elsewhere trading barbs. A good way to earn the respect of one and have her join your Harem is to defeat her in battle, either on your own or through the use of another Fighting Type. By doing this, not only will said Sayjin see the power of the Tamer first hand, but she will be in the perfect mood to be Tamed, since nothing gets a Sayjin's juices flowing more than a long, hard battle. Luckily, Sayjins can learn how to regulate their strength, and the only taming injuries that have been reported among Tamers are those who tame a Sayjin who has not learned how to control her strength.

Tamers using a Psychic type against them will not only lose the Sayjin's respect, but find that the Sayjin has vanished, finding the battle beneath her notice. Sayjins in Harems will consider the Tamer a complete idiot if they are forced to pair against Psychic type, unless said Pokégirl shows signs of being a powerful fighter, or can be convinced that it is a form of training, to strengthen her against her elemental weakness. A Sayjin's pride is strong, after all, and must be appealed to unless absolute dominance or trust is earned. Aside from battle strength and their tails, a final source of pride amongst Sayjins is their bloodline.

During Sukebe's War, he had only made a small amount of Sayjins, using them mainly to sneak into cities or encampments moments before a full moon. Suffice it to say, they made little work of large groups in this time, though the tail weakness was soon found and exploited, reducing their already small numbers to only a handful, the strongest of all the Sayjins at the time, and those were Bonded to smart soldiers who had held their own against them long enough to grab their tails. The strongest, the 'Queen' of all Sayjins, was rumored to have golden hair and fur, with eyes that shined like emeralds. It was one of her line that eventually evolved into a Super Sajyin in the now infamous legend, and all Sayjin who can claim to be descended from this line regularly boast that they carry the gene to evolve into one as well. Obviously, these are the most proud of all Sajyins, though tests have shown many of this claim tend to have the highest combat aptitude and energy readings. Only a handful have ever evolved into the Super Sajyin yet, and some of these were not even in the queen's line. That doesn't keep the true heirs from constantly bragging, however. Tamers should do well to avoid these, unless they enjoy being reminded of their proud lineage time and again.

In Battle, the Sayjin will always try to defeat their opponent with physical attacks first, reserving their ki-based blasts for strong adversaries or those they have a weakness against. They will never interrupt a battle unless specifically ordered to by their Tamer (and even then reluctantly unless the Tamer mentions a good reason), and only ever fight one on one. This makes them a bad choice for two-on-two or three-on-three battles unless the Tamer can impress the need for teamwork into the prideful Pokégirl.

On a side note, it is rumored that Sayjins can learn how to use ki-manipulated Flight. There are only a couple of reports of this happening, and the Tamers of these Pokégirls are not telling their secrets on how they are able to do such a thing.

Thresholding into a Sayjin is rare, and only truly happens in Tyroon, or if the Pokégirl's family was either Sayjin or has strong Sayjin genes in her. Girls who Threshhold into Sayjin tend to feel either overwhelming rage, tending to begin breaking things around them until they are knocked unconscious, or a sudden increase in energy and the need to hit things, tending to accidentally break things around them until knocked unconscious or learning how to regulate their strength. When this happens, families usually send their children straight to a Ranch, or have them sent to the Vegeta Valley Pokégirl Center.

* * *

_**WHITE TIGRESS, the Mystic Grandmaster Pokégirl  
**_**Type:** Very Near Human/Animorphic  
**Element:** Fighting/Magic  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** Normal  
**Role:** Combat, Teaching  
**Libido:** Above Average  
**Strong Vs:** Ghost, Dark, Normal, Bug, Poison, Fighter, Stone, Steel, Electric  
**Weak Vs:** Flying  
**Attacks:** Absorb, Chi Blast, Chi Healing, Counter, Energy Blade, Focus, Focus Energy, Magic Fist, Evade, Mirror, Saber Claw, Smile, Stone Palm, plus 4 other random fighter or magical attacks/defenses  
**Enhancements:** Functional claws, nightvision, enhanced strength (x6), enhanced speed(x6), enhanced senses of smell and hearing (stronger than a Tigress), enhanced agility and recovery time, enhanced stealth, Aura of Calm, resistant to poison, longetivity  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Tigress (E-Stone Ceremony, high level, strong bond with Tamer)

It has been known that a Tigress could become a powerful but uncontrollable Panthress due to mistreatment but it follows that the opposite should be true as well. The White Tigress is all this and more.

A Tigress who evolves to a White Tigress becomes Very Near Human if she was not of that type before, gaining a bust size from the change. Her hair becomes pure white and appears completely human but she can morph into a Near Human at will. This form has cat ears, tail, eyes, and retractable claws. The form resembles that of a Tigress but with white coloration, enhanced beauty, and unusual grace beyond any normal Tigress.

The Pokégirl is also able to eat human food instead of just meat. She has become less animalistic and more mystical in nature plus less prone to fall victim to her passions. That does not mean that she will be any less loving or passionate but she will desire spiritual love as well as just the physical.

Taming will be less of an issue as her new self control and Aura of Calm will greatly lessen the need for taming. This can be an incredible asset for Tamers with many Pokégirls that require frequent attention and make a White Tigress very valuable.

A Tigress is wild and a White Tigress is that wildness channeled, making her an even more dangerous opponent. Her inner control is great and makes her impossible to have her mind read by psychics. In combat the White Tigress is a point of calm in a storm, normally unruffled by anything their opponent does. That does not, however, prevent her from trying to fluster her opponent if she thinks it to be more efficient to enrage them. Her preferred style is to Evade, conserving her energy until a time comes where she can deliver a special attack to maximum effectiveness. Combined with her ability to Absorb energy attacks this makes her a difficult opponent to pin down.

This Pokégirl possesses a wide range of fighter techniques and some magical that make her a difficult opponent to beat.

The White Tigress appears to have little difficulty against Ghost or Dark types, being very resistant to the negative energies those kinds of Pokégirls have, and those who try to hunt her will more likely become the hunted. Should a Panthress be discovered this Pokégirl would be the one most likely to handle her best.

====================  
Ceremony Description  
====================

Elemental Stones Needed: Dream Stone, Mana Crystal, Diamond, Moon Stone

Area & Time Conditions: A place of spiritual enlightenment, like a temple, or a respected Pokedojo that has produced many skilled Pokégirls, preferably in a mountainous region but not necessarily. When is not really important as long as it is night but the sky must be clear and the stars shining down—if the moon is full and the night calm will improve the possibility of evolution.

Ceremony Itself: In a flat area that has some access to view the night sky and/or moon, the four stones must be placed on four pedestals or stands that bring the stones around three to four feet. The pedestals most be arranged in a square with them at the corners, Dream Stone opposite Moon Stone, and Mana Crystal opposite Diamond.

With no one but her Tamer watching, the Tigress will go to the middle of the square and wait for her Tamer's command to begin. She may wear a gi or nothing at all according to the Tamer's wishes. Once the Tamer orders her to begin the Tigress must silently practice her martial arts fighting skills in the evolution stone arena. Neither Tamer or Pokégirl can speak during this time.

If the evolution happens it will occur no less then one hour after starting and no more than three hours. The stones erupt into four pillars of pure white fire that arc down to surround the Pokégirl. All the stones are of course consumed when this happens. Once the fires fade the Tigress will have become a White Tigress.

* * *

_**SAMURAI, the Bodyguard Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** human style diet, also has high tolerance for alcohol  
**Role:** veteran warriors  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Flying, Psychic  
**Libido:** High, but ONLY manifests if the Samurai is alone with her Tamer  
**Attacks:** Basic sword fighting, Swordwave, Spincut, Slasher, Focus Energy, Fireworks, Mirror of Equity, Weapon Repel, Weapon Guard, Toxic Sword, Dragon Slash, Metal Slash, Demi Blade, Dragon Dance  
_Can ONLY learn over level 40:_ Falcon Sword, Miracle Slash, Keen Blade, Cry of the Fallen  
_Can ONLY learn over level 50:_ Armor Break, Power Break, Mental Break, Magic Break, Zanmato  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Speed (x6), Enhanced Stamina (x6), Enhanced Strength (x8), Enhanced Durability (x7), Slow aging, Can summon weapons and armour.  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** Ronin (Dawn Stone)

Up until the discovery of the Dawn Stone, no one knew how or why a Ronin becomes a Samurai, even though researchers ran test after test, to no avail each time. It was a longtime frustration for researchers everywhere, but it's still regarded as one of the more important research topics out there, and that is for one very special reason.

When the first Samurai was discovered, a Pokéwoman in her 60s that was living in Edo with her Tamer, she slew over 200 Team Shogun agents, tanks included, with a single Zanmato. This was also was how the Zanmato attack was first discovered...

Very little data is available on the Samurai as those who have them tend to be unforthcoming with good reason, seeing as Samurai are among the most powerful sword-type Pokégirls alive.

When a Ronin evolves, they gain a foot and a half in height. Their hair grows up to twice as long as it was before, and their bust size increases. An interesting trend though is the fact that some Samurai appear to age when they evolve, adding about ten years to their looks but not affecting their actual age. Another oddity is some also lose the use of one of they're eyes (higher chance of the left over the right). The chances of these changes occurring are less than 10%, with sometimes one, the other or both happening if they happen at all.

To a Samurai, their primary duty is the protection of their Master. As such, it is not uncommon for the owner of a Samurai to be found with her constantly following him, almost always on his left side and a step or two behind. When in a harem, the Samurai will gauge her harem sisters carefully, especially of she, or they, are new to the harem. A begrudging amount of respect is initially given only due to the fact that they have the same Master, but until a harem sister proves herself in the Samurai's eyes, she will not be completely trusted. The only exception to this would be if the Samurai was in the harem prior to her evolution, then she would retain the trust and respect she had for her harem sisters at the time.

For the most part, a Samurai tends to keep to herself. Either practicing katas as part of her daily routine, reading or writing Haiku, or even just conversing quietly with her Master or trusted harem sisters over tea. However, if there is an obvious power vacuum due to the lack of an alpha, or she sees the current alpha fail in her duties to protect the master, the Samurai will contest for the position, usually in a duel that only ends when one or the other is unconscious. Should the Samurai become Alpha, it is said that this is when the breed truly shines. With the power of Alpha, many samurai begin to aggressively train their harem sisters, both as individuals and as a team. Her primary concern is still the protection of their Master, and this is something she tries to in still in the others. Most Tamers find her methods to be both effective and fair, never asking more than an individual is capable off but always pressing them to push further than they believe they can. Another quirk of become Alpha, is that the Samurai will also start planning strategies, either by herself or with her Tamer to maximize the harem's potential and power.

In public, or in front of the harem, a Samurai is always calm and collected. When certain they have privacy, a Samurai undergoes a 180 degree turn in terms of personality, unable to get their clothes off fast enough in their desire to be Tamed, their libido rising to the point where it could be compared to a Vixxen.

Samurais can summon, a natural magic ability, any sort of Japanese sword they desire in any style and design. Their preferred weapon is a daisho set, a katana and wakizashi. Other weapons have included the Odachi (great sword) and the Kodachi (short sword). They are masterful swordswomen, the best in the world. Ronins will always respect and look up to them, as they consider the evolved Pokégirl as the perfect sword fighter. They also have the ability to summon up their armour of choice. Each samurai have a personal preference to the amount of armour they wear. Some chose to don the complete suit of armour, covering themselves head to toe, while others only use partial sets and some even forgo armour all together in favour of more speed and movement. The actual colours and designs are varied, but one thing is for certain, if the Samurai's Tamer possess a mon, or personal crest, it will always be proudly displayed either on the shoulders, the chest or on a personal banner on the back of the armour.

The Feral state of a Samurai is very light, much like that of an Ingenue, insomuch they seem, as they are constantly distracted. It's a little more dangerous than that, though as a Samurai will become fascinated by the way the light plays off their sword blade and will move it about randomly to try and get random effects. No reports of a Threshold transformation have been reported, and seeing as it's incredibly rare for a Samurai to appear in some way to begin with, it's unlikely there will be.

* * *

_**HENTAICUTE, the Randy Fairy Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Metamorph (usually Near Human)  
**Element:** Flying/Magic  
**Frequency:** Uncommon (Crimson League), Rare (everywhere else)  
**Diet:** Pokéchow, berries, sex  
**Role:** Sex, and massive distraction  
**Libido:** EXTREME! (No, that isn't a joke.)  
**Strong Vs.:** Ground  
**Weak Vs.**: Rock  
**Attacks:** Enlarge, Reduce, Lust Dust, Ensnaring Kiss, Enslaving Kiss, Temperature Barrier  
**Enhancements:** Flight, Size Alteration, Minor Telepathic Ability  
**Evolves:** None  
**Evolves From:** SexyCute or FairyCute (during orgasm)

HentaiCute are the unfortunate result of Sukebe's last efforts to keep his army together near the end of the Revenge War. He created them with the express purpose of Taming his army to maintain control. Shortly after their creation, Sukebe discovered a second use for the new Pokégirl: massive distraction. By simply letting a single HentaiCute enter an Tamers encampment, the entire group went into a Taming Frenzy normally associated with a Menage-a-Trois orgy. This allowed a second group of Pokegirls to eliminate the opposing forces. Be thankful that he was unable to implement this strategy on a large scale.

The HentaiCute is indeed the most sex-crazed version of the Sexy/FairyCutes, and that came simply from the mouths of the Sexy/FairyCutes themselves. HentaiCutes are absolutely obsessed with sex. Anywhere, anytime, any position, with anyone. Period. With their Temperature Barrier ability, they can go anywhere for sex. Some HentaiCute have even come forward between bouts of sex to state that they intend on doing every human/Pokégirl in the world. HentaiCute especially loves to play "Living Dildo" with anyone she meets, whether they are willing or not. This has led to some male Tamers retiring after a single encounter with one.

Not surprisingly, they have been classified as having an Extremely High libido. However, the HentaiCute is practically insatiable. There has even been a recorded instance of a Vixxen in full heat backing away from a HentaiCute, whimpering all the way before being dragged back into an orgy by the girl. There has also been evidence that HentaiCute can often be found whenever a Soixante-Neuf evolves into a Menage-a-Trois. They may even have been responsible for the orgy that caused the evolution in those cases.

In a harem, most tamers consider the HentaiCute a true test of their Taming skills. The others call her a "Taming Aid" for when they can't get it up any more. Other than that, the HentaiCute is considered useless for anyone not interested in the Sex Leagues/Gyms. Their range of attacks are only useful for Sex Battles, so they are ill suited for a combat harem.

Recently, it has been found that the HentaiCute possesses a minor form of telepathy. It seems to be only useful to delve into a Tamer/Pokégirl's mind and dredge out their innermost desires. In some cases, the HentaiCute has used her size manipulation abilities to make her body become as close as possible to her Tamer's deepest fantasy. Those girls even go as far as to make that their default look.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Pokegirls. Neither of us own Valkyria Chronicles. Neither of us own any of the myriad of other franchises that will make cameos here. All we own are our OCs, a few Pokegirl Breeds and Bloodgifts/Curses that we created for this story, and the story's general plot.

**Takeshi Yamato: Hello, everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Pokegirls: Legends of the Valkyrur! In this chapter, we return to the Yamato Clan Compound and introduce a few more characters that will become important in the story.**

**We're also going to be introducing a few VC Elements this chapter - just a couple of basic ones that help let you know a little bit more about the setup for this story.**

**117Jorn: Yeah, just to get ready for the real S**t that's going to be going down later!**

**Takeshi Yamato: Indeed. Now, we were planning to include a fair amount of scenes in this chapter, but it got long enough we decided to split it in two - you'll still get a lot in this chapter, but the rest of what we were planning to include will come in the next chapter.**

**So, without further ado...**

**Both: Let's get this party started!**

* * *

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"_Radio/Telephone/Telepathy_"

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Yamato Clan**

* * *

_**Road to the Yamato Clan Compound**_

_**Edo League, 397 AS**_

* * *

Takeshi and his Harem led the rest of their group along the path to the Yamato Clan Compound, filling them in a bit on how it worked.

It was a bit different from how normal clans worked, to be honest.

While most clans would be organized as one massive family, with no diversification at all, with perhaps a more combat-oriented secondary branch, the Yamato Clan was organized into several branches, each one with a different specialization.

There was one branch that focused on raising the livestock, one that focused on farming and crops, one branch that ran the Clan Smithery... the list went on. Heck, there was even a branch that provided all the Clan's _**childcare**_ services.

The largest branch was the Weapon Mastery Branch, however - almost everyone not involved in another branch learned to master a weapon and take part in defending the Clan and its allies from any threats. Those that had fully mastered their chosen weapon were given the title of Blademaster. Takeshi and Sayane, obviously, both came from this Branch, and were both close to Blademaster level.

As to how the Clan was run? It was very simple. The Clan was governed by a Council of Elders, consisting of the Head of each Branch within the Clan. This council met once a week to discuss the state of the clan, the condition of the world around them, and Clan Policy concerning the first two. Most of the major decisions involving Clan Activities happened in this council.

"Wow..." Jaden said, "The Yamato Clan does all of that on their own?"

"_Hai_," Takeshi replied. "The Yamato Clan prides itself on self-sufficiency - in times of a siege, we need that self-sufficiency in order to sustain ourselves. We do engage in trade, though - there are some things we can't produce on our own, and the Smiths will often produce spare blades and then sell them, either to travelers who visit the compound or at nearby markets. I have heard it said that Yamato Clan Blades are without compare, and are the strongest blades in the world. I don't know that much, but I definitely know that my and Sayane's blades are pretty strong."

"I've heard as much myself," Aren said, nodding. "Yamato Blades are the sharpest to ever be crafted, some of them capable of breaking through the toughest armor, and shattering the strongest defense... well, that's what I've heard at least."

"Some of our blades are probably capable of doing that," Takeshi remarked. "Though, really, it's not as much related to the blade itself as it is the blade being matched with its ideal wielder. You see, several Clan Smiths actually have the rare Soul of the Smith Bloodgift, and can thus create blades of incredible quality. And if a special blade made by one of them is matched with its ideal wielder... what some people might call its 'chosen' wielder... that person can pull off a special ability with that blade. Sometimes it can be an attack, sometimes it can be a defense, sometimes it can be a completely different ability. It always differs from person to person, and blade to blade. For example, my blade, Tamashii no Kyodo, can _Break Through_ all but the strongest of Barrier Spells and physical defenses like armor. There might be other blades with similar abilities, but those blades would have slight differences compared to Tamashii no Kyodo, and could only use them in conjunction with the wielder most suited to them."

"What about the Takeo clan?" Jaden asked, curiously. "What are they like?"

"They are actually very similar to the Yamato clan, at least when it comes to self-sufficiency," Takeshi said. "The Takeo clan has many members with different fighting skills, however they are mostly focused with hand-to-hand fighting, as well as using and manipulation of Chi. It's why many Pokegirls of the Takeo clan are Fighting types, more so for Sayjins. However, they certainly are not lacking in swordsmanship skills."

As they continued talking, the Yamato Clan Compound came into view. Built as a replacement for the original Clan Compound which had been destroyed during the Revenge War, it was still a perfect replica of the original, which had actually started out as a fortress during the Japanese Feudal Era. The entire compound was surrounded by stone walls some 15 feet high, with wooden towers at the corner of each wall standing an additional 30 feet above the walls. However, the stone and wood walls also concealed metal within, giving them additional strength.

The gatehouse in the center of the closest wall was just like the towers - it had the appearance of being made of wood, but was actually steel lined with wood. In front of the tower were two Samurai, fully clad in armor and wielding large spears. As the group drew close, the Samurai crossed their spears over the door.

"Halt!" the one on the left called out. "State your business for entering Yamato Clan Property."

Takeshi let out a slight chuckle. "Meticulous in your duties as always, eh, Miyuki-san?

The Samurai identified as Miyuki looked at him, then smiled. "Takeshi-sama!" she said. "You're back!"

"Yeah, back for a few years at least," he remarked, drawing their attention. "There's a few things I need to take care of which mean I'll have to stay here." He then gained a serious expression on his face. "Tou-san around the compound today?"

Miyuki nodded. "Yes," she said. "Tetsuya-dono should be around the Training Fields at this time. Fumiko-sama is there with him, as is Aira-sama, and I think Sutura-san is there, as well - she came over earlier today with Amy-chan in tow."

Upon hearing that, Jaden tensed in surprise. '_Kaa-san's here? Now?_' he thought nervously. '_And so is...Tou-san and Nee-chan?_'

Takeshi nodded. "Thanks for the info, Miyuki-san."

"Of course, Takeshi-sama," Miyuki replied, before looking at the rest of the group. "I see you brought guests," she remarked.

"Three of them are 'girls we freed from abusive Tamers," Takeshi explained, before gesturing to Aren. "This is Aren Zachary, who's here as an escort to our other guest," he then gestured to Jaden, "who is Jaden Takeo... Sutura-san's son."

Miyuki's eyes widened. "You found him?" she asked. "What happened to... Phil-_teme_?"

"Phil-_teme_ is dead," Takeshi informed. "He gave some shocking information, however, before I used my _Ougi_ on him. Anyway, can we enter? I need to talk to Tou-san as soon as possible."

Miyuki nodded, before she and her fellow guard stepped back and opened the gates. "Of course," she said. "And welcome back, Takeshi-sama."

Takeshi smiled and nodded as they entered. "It's good to be back, Miyuki-san," he said as they walked inside, Jaden being a bit hesitant at first before following them inside.

Once they had passed the gate, Takeshi said, "Something I forgot to mention earlier - the reason they call Tou-san 'Tetsuya-dono' and all of his 'girls and children '-sama' is that he's actually the head of the Weapon Mastery Branch, as well as the most accomplished Clan Blademaster currently alive."

Jaden nodded at that, but remained silent. '_My real Tou-san is really famous, isn't he?_' he thought to himself as he gulped a bit. '_Am I gonna live up to his expectations? I mean... could I be a Blademaster? I know I was top of the Kendo Class, but _Blademaster?'

Takeshi looked at Jaden and could see the worry on his face. "Don't worry about it, otouto," he said, causing Jaden to look up. "Tou-san doesn't let the fame go to his head, and all he asks of his children is that they do their best - he doesn't care how well they actually do, just that it is the best they _can_ do." He then sighed. "The only one of us who really _**has**_ to excel is me - not because of anything he personally expects of me, but because I'm his heir - I have to prove, both to others and myself, that I'm well and truly ready to take over as head of the Weapon Mastery Branch when the time comes."

"Oh... alright..." Jaden said, glad that at least _that _huge load was off his shoulders. "But still... what if your father...uhh, I mean Tou-san... well... doesn't like me?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, either," Sayane remarked. "Tetsuya cares deeply for all of his children, and even considers me and my other Harem Sisters as part of the family, as well as anyone Takeshi's sisters get involved with. He may be somewhat surprised when he learns of your relation to him, but once he gets over that he'll probably care for you as much as any of your other siblings."

At that moment, they came in sight of the Training Fields, basically one large open clearing divided into smaller areas, some suited more for spars, others for larger, group-oriented training. Standing near one of the larger areas was a man who looked like an older Takeshi, only without the moustache and appearing in his mid-thirties though he was actually in his eighties. Next to him was a Shoguness, an Armsmistress, and a Sayjin, with the Sayjin slightly more distant from the man. Almost everyone in the area had the same dark brown hair and violet eyes as Takeshi did, except for cases where those colors weren't in the normal Breed Range or where old age had started turning their hair gray. The Sayjin was another exception, having hair as black as Jaden's, only much longer at shoulder length, and with dark green eyes.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Aira-kaa-san!" Takeshi called out, and the man, Shoguness, and Armsmistress turned around, the Sayjin turned around as well.

"It's good to see you've returned, Takeshi," the man replied. "I've heard good things about what you and your Harem have been doing in the world. Have you returned to take the tests to become a Blademaster?"

Takeshi shook his head. "That's part of it, Tou-san," he said, "but there are other reasons that take priority." He then turned to the Sayjin. "It's good to see you, too, Sutura-san... and the main reason I've come back at this time is connected to you."

Sutura blinked in surprise, looking at Takeshi. "Me?" she asked. "What is it, Takeshi-san?" She didn't notice Jaden, as he did his best to hide behind Sayane, who rolled her eyes but smiled as she allowed it for the time being.

Takeshi smiled. "We actually swung by Crystal Lake on our way here," he said, causing Sutura's eyes to widen slightly. "And we found the one you'd been forced to leave behind."

Sayane took that as her cue to push Jaden out from behind her, and then give him a slight push towards his mother.

Jaden tensed a bit as finally, after nearly ten years, his mother stood not ten feet away from him. He tried to speak, but felt as if there were a knot caught in his throat. Gulping, Jaden finally spoke. "K-Kon'nichiwa, O'kaa-san..."

Sutura's eyes were wide in shock, and hands over her gaping mouth as she stared at Jaden "O-Oh my god..." she whispered. "I...J-Jaden? I..."

For what felt like minutes, which really was just a few seconds, the two just stared at each other unmoving. Neither of them knowing what to do, until...

Suddenly, Jaden found himself in a tight warm embrace, as Sutura had finally closed the distance between them and embraced her long-lost son, tears of joy escaping her eyes. "Jaden... Jaden, my son... it's really you!" was all she could say. Jaden tensed at the action at first, before melting into the embrace and beginning to return it a few seconds later. "I knew I'd find you... Kaa-san..." Jaden said, a few tears of his own escaping from his eyes.

"We found him purely by luck on our way to the Crystal Lake Pokegirl Center," Takeshi remarked, as Sutura, Tetsuya, Fumiko, and Aira all looked at him. "He was being carried to the center by a 'girl he met soon after you left... a 'girl who happens to be a Mantis who doesn't like killing, and is actually Jaden's Alpha now."

Fumiko's eyes widened. "Y... you mean those Clan Members who believe that some Manti actually followed the path of honor were _**right?!**_" she asked.

"It seems so," Takeshi said. "Believe me, Kaa-san, I was as surprised as you are. But Jaden's Mantis, who he named 'Rena', has absolutely no hostile intent to anyone, minus anyone who threatens Jaden. But she no longer wishes to feed off of Humans and Pokegirls, and has adapted to a more Human-style diet."

Sutura listened in surprise, before she turned to Jaden. "Is... this true, Jaden?" She asked, wiping away the tears as Jaden nodded a bit.

"Y-Yeah...Rena-chan was my best friend since I was six, a few months after you... left," Jaden answered. "Her swarm abandoned her since she hated killing and all... I couldn't just leave her all alone in the woods, crying..."

Takeshi then continued his tale. "Anyway, we remained at the Pokegirl Center long enough for Jaden to recover, but Phil-_teme_ showed up just before we could leave. We won't need to worry about him anymore, though." Takeshi scowled slightly. "I used _Kojinsen_ on him."

Tetsuya quirked an eyebrow. "Your _Ougi_?" he asked. "You normally don't use that unless you have a very good reason, Takeshi. What happened?"

"Phil-_teme_... he... he revealed some information that really riled me up. I don't want to reveal that information in public like this, though - if you, Kaa-san, Jaden-san and Sutura-san would be willing to speak with me in private, I'll share the information then."

Tetsuya thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Very well," he said. "We can meet in my chambers in thirty minutes." Fumiko and Sutura nodded, showing that that was okay with them.

"Thank you," Takeshi replied. "There is another reason we came back, as well - my Harem and I are going to need to settle down in one place for a few years, and the Clan Compound is as good a place as any."

Tetsuya was confused at this, as was Fumiko. "Why would you need to settle down?" Fumiko asked.

Sayane walked up to Takeshi's side, hands on her belly. Tetsuya and Fumiko's eyes widened slightly, before Takeshi said, "Sayane... seems to be an... 'early bloomer'. She's already gone through her second puberty... Tou-san... Kaa-san... you're going to be grandparents." Takeshi and Sayane then braced themselves for Fumiko's inevitable reaction, and were not disappointed.

"YES!" Fumiko shouted, as she grabbed both Sayane and Takeshi and began twirling them around in circles. "I'M GONNA HIT GRANDMA! OH, TAKESHI, YOU'VE MADE ME _SOOOO _HAPPY!"

Takeshi and Sayane were only able to groan, while Tetsuya, Aira, and Sutura all chuckled a bit. "Ah, Fumiko..." Tetsuya muttered. "As enthusiastic as ever."

Eventually, Fumiko put Takeshi and Sayane down, and both immediately gasped for breath. "Wow..." Takeshi panted. "Your hugs... if anything... your hugs have... gotten even more intense... Kaa-san..."

"Y-yeah," Sayane agreed. "I... I almost had my life flash before my eyes there..."

Fumiko blushed slightly. "...oops?" she ventured, causing everyone there to chuckle for a bit.

While they were chuckling, Sutura looked through the group that had arrived, and saw two familiar faces that she never thought she'd see again. Her eyes widened upon seeing them. "Christina-chan? Joyce-chan?" She asked in surprise.

Both of the girls in question smiled and nodded. "Yeah... it's us, Sutura-chan..." Joyce said. "It's... it's so great to see you again..."

"You have no idea!" Christina said as she quickly glomped Sutura. "I missed you _sooo _much, Sutura-chan!"

Sutura smiled as she returned the embrace. "It's good to see you, too, Christina-chan..." she said, before she grinned a bit. "Let me guess, you both joined my son's Harem?"

Christina blushed a bit while Joyce chuckled. "Chris-chan did, but not me," the Blazicunt said. "no offense to your son, but I just view him like a sibling. Chris-chan on the other hand... well, if the moans I heard the past few days from Jaden's tent are any indicator..."

Christina blushed furiously as the others chuckled. Takeshi, having recovered from his mother's fierce hug, then waved Aren, Kelly, and Akarui forward. "There are a few others who joined us as well, Tou-san," he began. Gesturing to Aren first, he said, "This is Aren Zachary. He helped my Harem and I bring down a Bounty before heading to Crystal Lake with us in response to a request from a friend of his. That request ended up with him joining us in order to help escort Jaden here." Aren bowed as Takeshi then gestured to Kelly and Akarui. "And these two are Kelly and Akarui," he said. "I rescued them from the same Bounty Aren-san helped me on, and offered to take them here with us so they could find new Tamers - an offer they accepted."

"Hmm... yes, I think we can find perfect Tamers for both of you," Tetsuya said, nodding. "I know a few members of the clan would would gladly accept you into their harems."

As Kelly and Akarui both smiled at Tetsuya, Aren bowed again and said, "Well, it's been a pleasure to meet all of you, but I should probably get going - some comrades of mine need help, and the sooner I leave, the sooner I can help them out."

Tetsuya nodded. "Very well," he said. "However, before you go, some of our Smiths and Tailors have shops set up near the gate for any travelers who come seeking blades from us. Feel free to swing by those shops if you want new blades for yourself or any of your 'girls - and while we aren't as well known for our armor as we are our blades, our Smiths use only the finest materials in making that armor, such as Mythril and Adamantium."

Aren thought about it, before he shrugged. "Eh, might as well check it out," he said. "Kushina and Mikoto have been asking for new blades anyways..."

Takeshi smiled. "Why don't you go check it out, too, Jaden?" he asked. "Even if you don't get anything new right now, it would give you a chance to meet our Smiths and Tailors."

"Uhh, sure I... I guess," Jaden said, turning to his mother. "Would you like to come with me... kaa-san?"

Sutura smiled at that. "I'd love to, Jaden," she said. "But you go on ahead, but I will meet you there... I need to get something, something I think you will like very much... my son."

Jaden smiled in return and nodded. "Alright, Kaa-san," he said, turning to the others. "Any of you wanna come with us?"

"Actually, Sayane and I will go with Sutura-san," Takeshi remarked. "Tou-san, Kaa-san, would you be willing to join us? It'll give us a chance to discuss the information Phil-_teme_ shared which prompted my use of _Kojinsen_."

Tetsuya and Fumiko both nodded. "That works," Tetsuya said. "Aira-chan, why don't you stay here and continue supervising this group," he gestured to the group in the training zone itself, running through group drills, "and then join us in the market area once we're done with our discussion?"

"Sure thing, Tetsuya-kun," Aira replied, the Armsmistress turning back to the group that was training and yelling encouragements at them. And soon after, the group split off to the Smith and Tailors.

* * *

_**Later, **_

_**Yamato Compound Smithy and Tailor**_

* * *

"Whoa..." Jaden muttered as he looked at all of the different swords and weapons inside one of the Smithys they had entered. "These Blades are _awesome..._"

"I'll say," Aren said, while he had his girls looking around the smithy, inspecting all of the different weapons. "These are top-grade blades the Yamato's have here..."

"That they are," came a female voice as three women walked up to them, one obviously Yamato with the hair and eye color, with her hair in a waist-length ponytail. The second shared the eye color, but her hair was a vibrant red and went down to the level of her chest. Her pupils were a darker violet than the irises, indicating her as a Slicer. The third also had red hair, only it went down to her shoulders, and she had dark green eyes. The two red-heads looked to be around Jaden's age, but the pure Yamato looked a year older than Jaden.

"I always like taking a look at the blades," the Slicer said. "I'm always looking forward to getting one for myself once I finally get a Tamer..."

"I can always buy you one, Hitomi-chan," the other Red-haired girl said with a playful smirk, before turning to Jaden, and the girl smirked a bit more upon seeing him blush a bit. "Like what you see?" she said flirterly.

"Umm...uhh..." Jaden said in a stutter, not sure exactly what to say. '_Why do I suck at talking to beautiful girls?_' He asked mentally, while the girls in question laughed.

"You're so cute when you're flustered," the Slicer remarked. "I'm Hitomi, and this is Ryoko and Amy." She gestured to the other Yamato and the other redhead as she introduced them. "You must be new here, what's your name?"

"J-Jaden," he said with a slight stutter. "It's n-nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Jaden-san," Hitomi replied, as Amy chuckled, while Ryoko simply gave a slight snort, even though the ends of her mouth curled up slightly.

"Ignore Ryoko-chan, here," Amy said. "She keeps insisting that she's completely lesbian and would never consider being intimate with a man, but I've _**seen**_ her sneak quick peeks at some of the guys in our age group during training sessions."

"A-Amy-chan!" Ryoko cried out, gaping at Amy even as her cheeks flushed bright red.

Amy just laughed while looking at Ryoko teasingly. "What? It's the truth and _you _know it," she said, smirking as she nudged her. "You're living in denial, Ryoko-chan, so it's my duty to bring you out of it!"

In truth, Ryoko technically _**wasn't**_ living in denial, at least as far as she was concerned. She did have a slight attraction to men, and wouldn't mind including a man in her relationship with Amy... but only if a man she respected just as much as her father and older brother came along. However, until that man came into her life, there was no way in _**hell**_ that she was going to admit it to anyone but herself. "U-Urusai!" she screamed, turning her head away from Amy so that the redhead didn't spot her massive blush. Not that it helped that much as Amy could see it, causing her to grin and giggle more.

"W-Well..." Jaden said, trying to fight off his own blush, but failing miserably, "I...know you will find a good Tamer, H-Hitomi-chan-err, I mean uhh..." he shook his head for a moment.

Amy giggled at Jaden. "Oh, you are just too funny..." she said, before she leaned towards him. "So... you a Tamer, Jaden-_ku~un?_"

Jaden blushed more at that, but nodded his head. "Y-Y-Yeah... J-Just became one a while ago...I-I only have two 'Girls now, one's a friend of mine since childhood, the other used to belong to my fath-...I mean my _step-_Father."

Hitomi frowned slightly. Being slightly more observant than her Tsundere older sister allowed her to catch the slight correction, which told her that Jaden had believed that his step-Father _**was**_ his father until recently. And the fact that one of his 'girls used to belong to said step-Father also said that something had happened there. "I see..." she said. "And what happened to your step-Father to cause one of his 'girls to pass to you?"

"Dead," Jaden said simply, without an ounce of sadness or regret. "And don't say you're sorry to hear that, 'cause me, Rena-chan, and Chris-chan are _glad _he's gone after I was his personal punching bag for nine years."

The three girls had their eyes widen in shock at that. '_One of our other clan members must have saved him,_' Hitomi thought, respecting him for coming out of that experience sane and even beginning to feel a slight attraction to him. '_But who?_' Deciding to change the subject, she asked, "Umm... do you mind if we meet your 'girls, Jaden-k-san?"

"Sure!" Jaden said, smiling and eager to change the subject as he pulled out two Pokéballs. "Just a... quick word of warning, don't overreact when you see my Alpha, Rena-chan...or do anything rash, please."

Before Hitomi or the others could ask why, Jaden raised the balls and released the girls inside. The first to emerge was an Elf, while the second one was...

Ryoko seemed to freeze slightly at the sight of one of the most feared Pokegirls of all time. "A-a-a M-m-man-mant-" she stuttered, her eyes wide in shock.

Amy's jaw just hit the ground, staring at the Mantis in shock. "H-Holy shit!" she said. "A _Mantis?_ You tamed a _Mantis?_" She then thought about it for a second, before she grinned. "Perfect! I _always _wanted to see what a Mantis was like in bed!"

Hitomi just sighed at the reactions of her sister and Amy. Even though she was surprised as well, she didn't let that shock overwhelm her. Besides, she was also slightly pleased - she'd talked to those clan members who believed that there were peaceful Manti out there enough times that she'd actually come to agree with them, and was glad that they were right. "I can see why you warned us against overreacting or doing anything rash, Jaden-k-san," she said, mentally cursing herself for slipping up like that for the second time, and missing the slight smirk from Amy that meant she had caught said slip-up. "A pleasure to actually meet a peaceful Mantis."

"Y-Yeah," Jaden said, scratching the back of his head. "Rena-chan, Christina-chan, this is Hitomi-c-san, Amy-san, and Ryoko-san. Girls? This is my Alpha, Rena-chan, and Chris-chan."

"Nice to meet you!" Amy said, grinning, as she glanced at Jaden. "Wow, not only are you cute, but there's gotta be _something _about you that's allowed you to tame a Mantis!" She then nudged Ryoko. "I think we may have a keeper here, Ryoko-chan," she whispered loudly to her.

While Ryoko shouted her protest and Rena and Christina said their own hellos, the Elf meanwhile looked at Amy with a raised eyebrow. '_Where have I seen her before?_' she thought, knowing she had seen that red hair and green eyes somewhere before...

A masculine chuckle caused them all to turn to the door of the smithy, where Takeshi, Sayane, Tetsuya, Fumiko, and Sutura standing there. "Glad to see you guys are getting along so well," Takeshi said, walking in.

"O'nii-san/Aniki! You're back!" Ryoko and Hitomi both called out.

"Good to see you again, Ryoko-imouto, Hitomi-imouto," Takeshi replied as he walked up to them. "Nice to see you as well, Amy-san."

"Great to see you, too, Takeshi-san!" Amy said, smiling. "It's been awhile since we saw you at the Yamato or Takeo compounds." Upon mentioning the Takeo compound, Jaden's head piqued at that, a confused look on his face. "So, what brings you back here?"

"A few things, really," Takeshi replied. "Most important being returning something to your mother which she was forced to leave behind at Crystal Lake... or rather, some_one_."

Amy blinked in confusion, while behind her Jaden's eyes were widening as his mouth began to hang open. She glanced at Sutura. "What does he mean by that, kaa-san?" she asked.

Sutura smiled a bit as she approached Amy, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Amy..." she began, "Remember... when I told you about Phil, your... father? And why we left?" Amy was beginning to get nervous, but nodded. "Well... there is something I never told you... something I never thought I would be able to tell you." Sutura took a quick deep breath before she spoke again. "Amy... you were not born an only child," she admitted. "You have a twin brother... standing right behind you."

Suddenly, Amy's own eyes widened as she turned to see Jaden, as their eyes locked, both just as wide as the other's, and both of their jaws hanging open. "B-Brother?" Amy asked, in shock. "I...you... my Brother?"

Jaden had a similar reaction to Amy's, with a look of utter disbelief. '_She's... my Sister?!_' he thought. '_My Sister's hot-WHOA Jaden, where the _hell _did _THAT _come from?_'

"I ran into him by chance when passing through Crystal Lake," Takeshi remarked. "Rena-san there had just brought him to a Pokegirl Center after he'd been beaten rather severely by Phil-_teme_. we stayed there while Jaden healed, but Phil-_teme_ showed up just before we could leave to bring Jaden back here. Phil-_teme_ shared some information we hadn't known before, after which I used _Kojinsen_ on him."

"Must have been really bad if you used your _Ougi_, Aniki," Hitomi remarked. "What was it?"

"The reason for the divorce... and why Phil-_teme_ became as abusive as he was." Having gained the attention of his sisters and Amy, Takeshi continued, while Sutura slowly began to pale. "It seems Phil-_teme_ was actually Jaden and Amy's stepfather - they were conceived when Sutura-san had a drunken one-night stand with an old friend and his Alpha, and Phil-_teme_ blew everything out of proportion."

Amy blinked in surprise as she looked at her mother, who was looking very pale at the moment. "Kaa-san... is that true?" she asked. At her nod, Amy spoke again. "Then, wait... if Phil wasn't me and Jaden's father... who was?"

Sutura had her head bowed, unable to speak. However, Takeshi sent a _very_ pointed look at his father, which Hitomi noticed, and her eyes widened as she realized it. "It was Tou-san... wasn't it?" she asked.

Takeshi nodded. "And that's why I used _Kojinsen_ on Phil-_teme_," he said. "Because not only was he beating up his stepson simply because he considered him a reminder of Sutura's infidelity... he was beating up _**my own half-brother**_."

Hitomi and Ryoko's eyes both widened as they realized that Jaden was their half-brother as well... though oddly enough, Hitomi was not repulsed by the fact that she still seemed attracted to him just as much as before. In fact... for some reason, the idea seemed to turn her on slightly.

'_Not to mention that I'm going to need a Tamer soon, once I undergo my first puberty,_' she thought. '_Perhaps Jaden-nii-kun is the Tamer I've been waiting for..._'

Ryoko, however, reached another realization, as she looked at Amy, who looked at her in return. "That... that means we're..." she muttered.

"...Half-Siblings?" Amy finished, followed by a pause that lasted for a few seconds... before Amy grinned. "Kinky!"

Ryoko sighed, shaking her head while Tetsuya was still looking at Jaden in shock, before looking at Sutura. "Sutura... is..." he said.

Sutura nodded. "Yes... it's all true..." she muttered. "I... I didn't know h-how to tell you... I wanted... I tried to make Phil think they were his children, but... he found out..." A few tears began to slip out of her eyes. "I...I just..."

Tetsuya proceeded to enfold Sutura in an embrace, with Fumiko joining them shortly thereafter. "Hey... It's all right," Tetsuya whispered to her. "I'm... I'm sorry that our... drunken fling that night led to the ruination of your marriage... I never thought something like this could happen." He then smiled a bit. "But still, I'm not sad or angry that children like Jaden and Amy came out of it... I guess this means I now get to be a proper father to the children I never knew I had..."

"...and, I think this means I need to be a good Harem-sister to you, Sutura-chan," Fumiko said, grinning, as Sutura looked at her in surprise. "Sutura-chan, I always did have a liking to you... especially after _that _night... now, all things considered... I think it only makes sense that you join Tetsuya-koi's Harem with us." She glanced up at her Tamer/Husband/lover. "What do you say?"

Tetsuya grinned. "I agree," he said. "I have to admit, I did develop an attraction to you after _that_ night, Sutura-chan, but I didn't want to act on it, first because of your marriage, and then because I didn't want to push you into a relationship too soon... but if you'd like to join my Harem after all this... I wouldn't be against it."

Sutura looked up at Tetsuya, before looking at Fumiko before she smiled. "If... if you would have me..." she said, "I'd love to, Tetsuya-kun."

Tetsuya smiled, before capturing Sutura's lips in a kiss, which Sutura gladly returned, and Fumiko quickly turned it into a three-way kiss.

To the side, Both Amy and Jaden smiled at the scene. '_Glad you're happy again... Kaa-san..._' Amy thought.

Takeshi and Sayane smiled as well. '_Looks like the family's gonna be getting bigger..._' Takeshi thought. '_Well, I definitely think this will be good in the long run... maybe even further deepen the ties between the Yamato and Takeo Clans..._'

* * *

_**Two Days Later**_

* * *

Two days had passed since the 'family reunion' at the Yamato Compound, as the newly united family had been spending much of its time together. Jaden was already getting along great with Amy, as well as his half-sisters, and father.

Preparations had begun for the upcoming wedding between Takeshi and Kimiko, and Sayane's pregnancy had been well-received by the Clan. The wedding was set to take place in two more days, with Takeshi's Blademaster Exam set to be part of the post-wedding activities that day.

Sutura joining Tetsuya's Harem did indeed deepen the already close ties between the Yamato and Takeo Clans. There were actually talks between the Clan heads of both families that both the Yamato and Takeo clan compounds and properties should be expanded and merged together as one. Such an act had been considered before, and given the Takeo Clan compound was rather close to the Yamato's, it wasn't impossible to do. In fact, the majority of each clan agreed to do so.

With Jaden, he was well accepted by both the Yamato and Takeo clans, as he was finally reunited with both of his true parents. He had already met his Grandparents on both his mother and father's side, receiving bone-crushing hugs from both sides of the family.

All the while, Jaden became the talk of both the Clans, not only for the fact that a long-lost member of their respective families had returned, but _also _for the more shocking fact that Jaden had become the first and so far only known human to tame a Mantis, which turned him into the envy of many in the Yamato clan who believed Mantis could be tamed before-hand.

Meanwhile, as Jaden got closer to his family, he began to become closer to his siblings, specifically his full sister, and his two half-sisters. Admittedly he enjoyed his time with them... but Jaden began gaining 'thoughts' about his sisters, and getting similar feelings to them that he got from Rena and Christina. He tried his best to deny this, however it did _not _help due to the fact that ever since after they met, they have been wearing more... _revealing _clothes, even Ryoko for some reason.

On this day, Jaden sat in his new room in the Yamato Compound, contemplating all of this on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. '_It's weird..._' he thought '_Just a few weeks ago, I was just another kid in Crystal Lake... now I'm back with my family..._' he then sighed a bit. '_I hope Chris-chan is alright, she's been kinda sick lately. Hope the Doctors here at the Yamato Compound will know what's wrong with her._' Suddenly, he heard a knock sounded from his door. "Jaden-nii-kun?" Hitomi's voice asked from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

Jaden blinked. "Uhh, sure come on in, Hitomi-nee-chan!" he said, sitting up straight.

Hitomi opened the door and walked in, wearing a purple jacket over a fishnet shirt with no bra, and black shorts. "Jaden-nii-kun, I wanted to talk to you about something..." she said, slightly hesitant. "It's... it's kinda important..."

"What is it, Nee-chan?" Jaden asked, doing his best to suppressing his blush at her attire as Hitomi closed the door behind her. "Is there something wrong?"

"W... well..." Hitomi blushed. "...You remember when we first met? How we didn't know how we were related right off the bat?"

Jaden blushed a bit, himself. '_Damnit, of all the..._' he thought, before he nodded. "Y-Yeah...t-that was weird..." he admitted. "I mean... don't get me wrong, you're beautiful, Hitomi-c..nee-chan, _very _beautiful..." Jaden shook his head. '_No! No! Not now perverted thoughts, not now!_' "B-But, you're my half-sister, so... uhh... yeah..."

"That hasn't stopped Amy-nee and Ryoko-nee," Hitomi replied with a slight giggle. "And... it hasn't really stopped the feelings I started developing for you in that meeting from growing..."

She then blushed further. "I respect you, Jaden-nii-kun..." she said. "And... I care for you very much..." She stepped closer to him, beginning to undo her jacket. "Jaden-nii-kun... I want you to be my Tamer..."

Jaden's own blush increased ten-fold, as he stuttered to say... well, anything. "I...uhh...I...abuh...y-you...I..." were the only things he was sputtering.

Hitomi's smile turned lustful as her jacket came off and hit the floor. "I just underwent my first puberty, Jaden-nii-kun," she said, as she sat down on the bed with him, bringing her arms over his shoulders as the two looked at one another almost nose-to-nose. "I'd rather join you than be given to another Tamer I don't know, even if they were still a member of the Clan. Please, Jaden-kun... make me yours..." With that said, Hitomi leaned forward and planted a soft kiss right onto Jaden's lips.

When Hitomi kissed Jaden, his eyes widened as his entire body stiffened at the contact... yet strangely enough, the kiss... felt right. He didn't feel repulsed or anything like that. Her soft lips, the intoxicating smell she had from whatever perfume she had put on just before...

Hitomi was getting a bit scared as Jaden had yet to return the kiss. Fearing she made the wrong move, she was beginning to pull out, before Jaden surprisingly brought his arms around Hitomi, drawing her in closer as he began to deepen the kiss. Hitomi's own eyes widened in surprise, before like Jaden's, lowered before closing all together as they kissed.

For several minutes they continued kissing, by the time they finished to gasp for air, Hitomi had suddenly found herself beneath Jaden, who was right over her on the bed. "Hitomi-nee-chan..." Jaden said, "I... I admit, I have had feelings for you too..." he said. "I... I tried to suppress them as much as I could, knowing you were my sister, even if only my half-sister... I... I didn't think you would see things the same way, but..." he smiled a bit even as he blushed. "If... I guess... do you _really _want me to be your Tamer, nee-chan?"

Hitomi smiled. "I do, nii-kun," she said. "I want to be one of your 'girls. I care about you so much... I'd be honored to join your Harem, to train and fight alongside you... maybe even eventually bear children for you..."

* * *

_**LEMON ALERT!**_

* * *

Jaden blushed at the thought of that. "O-One step at a time... Hitomi-nee-chan," he said, before he smiled. "But if you want this..." he then moved closer, "...who am I, to say no?" He then captured her lips in yet another kiss, as he moved his left hand underneath her Fishnet shirt towards her breasts. Upon reaching them, he began to massage her right breast, causing her breath to hitch.

Hitomi began moaning as Jaden continued fondling her breast, letting her eyes go half-lidded in lust as he continued his ministrations. "Jaden-nii-kun..." she moaned, even as her left hand went down to Jaden's waist, working its way inside his boxers to begin stroking his cock. As she moved under his boxers, she felt his already-growing erection and her eyes widened. '_Oh god he's huge!_' she thought, even as she began to stroke his length.

Jaden grunted a bit at the pleasure he gained from Hitomi's strokes. He took a few moments to use his hands to pull off Hitomi's fishnet shirt completely, letting her high-C-Cup breasts loose before moving in again. This time as his left hand massaged her right breast, he sucked on her left breast, earning additional moans, while Jaden then used his one free hand to sneak under Hitomi's panties, and began slowly rubbing her moist pussy.

Hitomi gasped as the new sensations began overwhelming her. "J-Jaden-nii-kun!" she cried out as she began feeling the heat rise in her crotch along with her pleasure. "It feels so go~o~o~o~o~od!"

Jaden grinned a bit as he continued pinching her nipples, causing her to moan out more, while his right hand was beginning to slowly pull his fingers in and out of her pussy, which was quickly becoming soaking wet. All the while saving off his own orgasm from Hitomi's own ministrations, until Hitomi had done so.

Hitomi was fast approaching her own orgasm, but didn't want to cum the way they were currently working. She pulled her hand away from his cock. "J... Jaden-nii-kun... wait..." she moaned. "I... I'm going to cum soon, but... I don't want it like this... please... I want you inside me..."

Jaden nodded as he grinned a bit. "Alright, Hitomi-nee-hime," he said, before he moved their positions so he was back on top, quickly removing her panties fully as he took off his boxers as his full length showed, causing Hitomi to blush as he positioned it right over her soaking pussy, just barely touching her lower lips. "You ready, Hitomi-nee-hime?"

Hitomi nodded. "Just... be gentle..." she said with a light blush. "I've... pleasured myself a few times, but... technically... I'm still a virgin..."

Jaden nodded, and as he slowly pushed his dick into her pussy, Hitomi's breath hitched in pleasure, her body twitching crazily. However, Jaden came to a stop when he suddenly hit a barrier inside Hitomi. He glanced up at Hitomi for her approval, and she quickly nodded as she braced. Jaden backed up a bit, before he quickly thrust back into Hitomi, breaking past her hymen and causing her to make a small painful yelp.

Hitomi's hands clutched the bedsheets in pain, however Jaden captured her lips into a kiss, surprising her before she returned it, as Jaden did his best to keep Hitomi's mind away from the temporary pain she was feeling. After a moment, Hitomi shifted her hips, silently informing Jaden that he could start moving again. Jaden began to slowly thrust in and out of Hitomi, gradually picking up the pace though.

Whatever pain was left that Hitomi was feeling before, it was quickly being replaced with pleasure as Jaden's cock moved in and out of her pussy. She began moaning silently, her hips bucking a bit. "J-Jaden-nii..." she said pleadingly. "F-Faster!"

As Jaden complied, picking up the pace even more, neither of them noticed that the door to Jaden's room hadn't closed all the way, and a female figure stood there, watching them through the slightly open crack even as she fingered herself, quiet moans emanating from her mouth.

Hitomi began shouting to the high heavens. Despite all of the times she had pleasured herself, nothing she had ever done could compare to the pleasure Jaden was giving her. "J-J-Jaden-kun! I-I'm gonna cum!" she cried out, incredibly close to her limit.

"Me too!" Jaden said with a grunt, before he slammed right into Hitomi in a final thrust. "Cumming!"

Hitomi's mouth went wide in a silent scream as Jaden's cum flowed through her womb, causing her own orgasm to hit as her walls tightened around Jaden's cock. For a good minute, she stayed in her orgasmic high, before she finally collapsed underneath Jaden. "S-Slicer..." she muttered as Taming Shock settled in, causing her to blush. '_Damn, that's more embarrassing than what kaa-san told me it's like..._' she thought, '_but it is _**so**_ worth it!_'

At that point, the figure at the door seemed to make up their mind on something, opening the door all the way and walking into the room. Jaden and Hitomi, hearing the door open, turned to see Kelly standing there, clad in a traditional Yamato Clan Kimono which was colored a very dark shade of blue. The kimono was currently open in front, revealing that all she was wearing underneath was a simple dark blue bra and panties.

"S-Slicer?" Hitomi spoke, mentally cursing her Taming Shock, but Jaden managed to speak for her. "K-Kelly-san!?" he said, with a stutter. "Uhh...w-what are you...?" However, he looked lower at Kelly's panties, and saw that they were _very _soaked at the moment. "W-Were you...?"

"Y... yeah..." Kelly replied. "I... I was passing by your room on the way to the one I shared with Akarui-nee, and when I heard you two... going at it, I stopped to look out of curiosity, and found myself unable to turn away..."

Jaden saw Kelly's rather... hungry gaze, as he sighed a bit. "You need to be tamed, don't you?" He asked, and at the Nogitsune's rather shameful nod, Jaden turned to Hitomi. "Well, Hitomi-nee-chan, you mind sharing the night with Kelly-chan?"

Hitomi nodded. "Slicer," she said, trying to convey her approval as much as she could through the tone of her voice, still unable to properly speak due to the Taming Shock. But thankfully Jaden could understand, as he looked at Kelly. "Well, Hitomi-nee-hime is alright with it," he said. "So as long as you're sure you wanna do this..."

Kelly nodded vigorously. "Y-Yes, I'm sure..." she said, blushing several shades more. "I-I'll do my b-best, m-m-master..."

Jaden sighed a bit as he stood up, walking towards Kelly. "You don't need to call me Master, Kelly-chan," he said as he stood in front of her, pulling her closer. "Just Jaden will be fine..."

"Al... alright... J... Jaden-kun..." she said, before kissing Jaden, the tamer quickly returning the kiss in full as he slowly removed her kimono, leaving only her bra and panties. Soon afterwards, Hitomi came up behind the Nogitsune and undid the clasp of her bra, letting it fall to the ground. "Slicer..." she cooed into Kelly's ear before nibbling on it, reaching around from behind Kelly to begin fondling her breasts.

The Nogitsune moaned at the sudden sensations, as she began to feel weak in the legs. Hitomi began pinching her nipples between her fingers, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Eventually Jaden and Hitomi had carried Kelly back to the bed, and before Kelly knew it Jaden had quickly removed her panties revealing her soaking wet pussy. "Well, it looks like you're ready to go..." Jaden said with a grin.

Kelly blushed more, but nodded. "P-Please...J-Jaden-Kun..." she said, as she spread her legs. "I.. I can't wait... I need your cock now! _Please!_"

"Very well, Kelly-chan," Jaden said, before he quickly positioned himself before Kelly's pussy, and quickly slammed inside her, causing the Nogitsune to let out a loud moan of pleasure as Jaden began to pound her pussy hard.

Meanwhile, Hitomi positioned herself so her pussy was above Kelly's mouth, and then proceeded to kiss Jaden again, a gasp emanating from the Slicer as Kelly began licking her pussy. Hitomi could only ride out the pleasure, as her make-out session with Jaden grew hotter and hotter even as Jaden moved faster and faster in and out of Kelly's pussy.

The three-way continued for a good few minutes, with Jaden thrusting into Kelly's pussy non-stop, Kelly eating out Hitomi's pussy, and Hitomi kissing Jaden, only taking brief breaks to catch one-another's breaths before resuming. Suddenly, Jaden quickly felt his end coming. "Kelly-chan, gonna cum!" He warned, before he pulled out, and let loose one final thrust into Kelly's pussy. "Cumming!"

Kelly screamed out in pleasure, the sensation of Jaden's cum flooding her womb sending her into her own orgasm as her vaginal walls milked his cock for everything it was worth. Her screams reverberated into Hitomi's pussy, sending her into another orgasm, screaming to the heavens.

With that, after they rode out their orgasms, the three of them collapsed in bed, with Jaden between the two of them, all of them panting. Before long however, Jaden glanced at his sides, and smiled as he saw both Kelly and Hitomi had quickly fallen asleep.

"Night, girls," he said, before he pulled the covers over them, before falling asleep as well.

* * *

_**LEMON END!**_

_**Two days later**_

* * *

In the Yamato Clan Dining Hall, Takeshi and Kimiko danced slowly in the middle of a stage set up in the middle of the hall, with Kimiko wearing a Dawn Stone Ring on her finger that had been fashioned to be identical to the one worn by Takeshi and Sayane. Sayane stood a short distance away, gazing happily at her Husband and Harem-sister. Juno and Aya stood beside her.

In a small ceremony an hour earlier, Kimiko had become Takeshi's second wife, and prominent members of the Takeo Clan had joined the Yamato Clan in celebrating the marriage, with a great feast, dancing, and several tournaments and tests of skill in the Training Grounds.

Sitting at one of the tables, Jaden watched the two dance with a smile as he glanced at his own harem, which now was made up of Christina, Rena, Hitomi, and Kelly. Surprisingly, after their taming session two nights ago, not only had Kelly decided to join his harem, but somehow that decision caused her to evolve into a Dark Kitsune.

However, the only member of their harem that was missing was Christina, who was _really _starting to not feel very well in the morning, so Jaden helped get her to the Clan's own small Pokegirl center to see if she was alright.

Tetsuya had been rather shocked at Hitomi's choice to join her half-brother, but only because of the suddenness of her choice - it was her decision, and all he wanted was for all of his children to be happy. Fumiko was currently with Christina right now, having a bit of an idea as to what was going on with her, while Aira was helping officiate some of the tournaments in the Training Grounds. Tetsuya himself was also in the Training Grounds, preparing to oversee Takeshi's Blademaster Exams. Takeshi himself had also been rather shocked at Hitomi's choice, but only because he had been certain that Hitomi was a lesbian, just like Ryoko - the fact that she would choose a guy to be her Tamer was rather surprising to Takeshi.

Sutura was surprised by Hitomi's decision as well, however she simply sighed and said 'She has seen stranger stuff while she was on the road' and supported her decision just as Tetsuya did as long as Hitomi wanted this. She stayed in the Dining Hall for a while, however when Fumiko left to check on Christina, she asked for Sutura to come with her, and she did so.

Akarui was glad for her sister, and found herself feeling okay with leaving the next day, having decided to join the Harem of Leonhardt Raglan, a wandering Mercenary similar to Takeshi who had visited the Compound for new weapons, leaving with a European-Style Longsword with a golden sheen for himself, a new Spear for his Alpha, a Seraph, and a Scythe for a light-green haired Pokegirl that no Pokedex could identify.

Ryoko and Amy sat at a table in the corner of the Dining Hall, talking. And Amy's continual pestering of Ryoko about Jaden had finally caused Ryoko to admit her stance on men to Amy, and how it applied to Jaden.

"So," she was saying, "I _**am**_ willing to let a man into our... relationship... however, before we do that, I need to be able to respect the guy at least as much as I do Tou-san and Takeshi-nii. And I just don't know Jaden-nii well enough yet to decide on him - I need to see what he's capable of in terms of combat ability, first, and getting to actually know him will help, as well."

Amy was grinning madly, as she sat back in her chair. "I knew I'd corrupt you eventually, Ryoko-chan," she said. "And I think you'll have plenty of time to 'observe' Jaden-nii-kun. I'm sure he'll be very capable in fighting... and in bed from what Hitomi-nee-chan said."

Ryoko blushed. "A-Amy-chan!" she said in a quiet yell, before calming herself. "Anyway, I will admit to checking out some of the other guys in the compound - they can be pretty good eye candy - but I wasn't able to respect them as much as I do Tou-san and Takeshi-nii, which is why I never said anything."

"_Suurreee..._" Amy said, rolling her eyes. "I don't see why we have to _wait_ to see what Jaden-nii-kun is capable of... I mean, he was trained by some expert swordsman who lived in Crystal Lake, befriended and _tamed _a Mantis which everyone else in the world believed was _impossible,_ and he lived with that bastard of a step-father of ours for what, nine years? Yet he's still perfectly sane, kind-hearted, and obviously shows high respect for women, be they either humans or Pokegirls. And on top of all of _that, _Hitomi-nee told me he was _AMAZING _in the sack!" She then leaned forward, and looked at Ryoko dead in the eye. "This is a chance _we cannot afford to miss!_ Do you have any idea how _hard _it is to find an ideal boyfriend _and _Tamer like that? It's like a one in a million chance!"

"I still want to see if he can truly hold his own in combat," Ryoko replied. "His sensei at Crystal Lake may have been an expert swordsman, but I've been training under Tou-san for several years - I may not be a Blademaster yet, but even Takeshi-nii said that I'm well on the way to being a master of the Ataru Style. I want to see if he can at least keep up with me in a sparring match before I make my decision."

Amy sighed as she shook her head. "Yeah, yeah... just don't take your time deciding..." she muttered, huffing a bit as she pouted. "Just remember, I'm not jumping on him until _you _do! I have _so _many ideas of _fun _we could have!" She let out a rather perverted giggle, while Ryoko blushed several shades of red.

As those two continued discussing and arguing, events continued around them. Finally, as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, Tetsuya entered the Dining Hall, clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention, and announced, "We are ready to begin the final events of the evening. If everyone will gather around the Training Grounds, we can begin."

Takeshi and his Harem were among the first to get moving, knowing that Takeshi's Blademaster Exams were among the final events, and since every Blademaster's Exam was slightly different, they were curious as to what Tetsuya had planned. Soon everyone else in the dining hall followed as well, entering the Training Grounds. Jaden himself was also curious, and a feeling in the back of his mind told him that something was going to happen during the final events... although he wasn't sure what.

When they came to the Training Grounds, they saw that two arenas had been set up in the center of the massive field, one larger than the other, though both were illuminated by the blue glow of Ragnite Lamps - a common sight in both the Yamato and Takeo Compounds, which used the valuable mineral in places where regular electricity was not feasible. The smaller arena had five people standing on one end - two men, one with an axe and the other with a double-bladed sword, a Shoguness, a Herowu with a spear, and a Claymore with the signature weapon of her breed.

"The smaller arena is where Takeshi will undertake his Blademaster Exams," Tetsuya informed. "As most of you know, someone who desires to take the Blademaster Exams faces a trial uniquely tailored to that individual. My son's trial will be to face five other Blademasters one at a time in a survival-style sparring match. If he knocks out all five, he will pass the exam and join the ranks of the Clan Blademasters."

Everyone cheered at this, with several cries of "Good luck, Takeshi-sama!" Takeshi himself gained an expression of determination. This would be a tough challenge, but it was also another step on the path to proving himself ready to succeed his father as head of the Weapon Mastery Branch if the need arose. He would not fail!

Tetsuya turned to face the other arena as he declared, "the larger arena is for the last competitive event of the day: a combat tournament!" After the cheers settled down, Tetsuya continued, "The tournament will have sixteen participants, who will fight in a series of one-on one sparring matches. The winner from each match will advance to the next round of the tournament, until only two competitors remain for the final round. The winner of the tournament will become apprenticed to a Blademaster of their choosing, allowing them to learn from the very best in the clan!"

There were many cheers about that, as many members of the clan seemed eager to participate in the tournament. Jaden himself seemed a bit tempted to give the tournament a shot. "Now, the tournament shall only consist of 16 Volunteers," Tetsuya continued. "So in order to choose which of you shall participate, those who wish to must draw lots."

Ryoko stepped forward, Mangetsu no Ha on her back. "I will do my best if chosen, Tou-san," she said, confidence showing in her voice.

Amy, however, glanced at Ryoko, and then back at Jaden as an idea began to form in her mind as she began to grin. '_Gambling a bit on this one..._' she thought, '_But it's worth it!_' She then moved away from Ryoko, and eventually moved next to Jaden. "Hey, Nii-san," she said, getting Jaden's attention. "Why don't you give the tournament a shot?"

Jaden looked at Amy with surprise, but he shrugged. "I guess I might as well put my name in there," he said. "You gonna enter, Amy-nee?"

"Hmm... nah, not this time." Amy said, shrugging as well, before grinning. "But I'll still be rooting for ya if you get picked! Just don't hold back at all, is all I ask."

Jaden smiled a bit and nodded. "I'll do my best, Nee-chan," he said, before he moved to register for the lots. Missing Amy's little fit of giggles.

'_Alright, that takes care of that easily enough,_' she thought, grinning. '_It's a good thing Kaa-san took Jaden to the Takeo Compound yesterday for that... special training..._' She then began to cackle in laughter. '_Oh, Ryoko-chan... you have _no _idea what you're in for..._'

As more people and Pokegirls signed up for the tournament, Takeshi looked over his opponents, going over the potential strategies he would need.

'_The Axe-user and Claymore are going to rely on power over speed,_' he thought, '_so I'm going to need to use Ataru to its limits against them, using speed to evade their weapons and deliver knockout blows quickly. The Double-Blade user and Herowu are going to have larger reach and more unpredictability... I'll need to go more defensive against them, wait for an opportunity I can exploit. And the Shoguness looks like she'll be defense-oriented, so I'll need to unleash powerful attacks to blow through her defense. I'll need to adapt on the fly if they unleash surprises on me, but I'll make it through - I can't afford to lose this challenge!_'

Sayane, Kimiko, Juno, and Aya all had the same thing running through their minds. '_Good luck, Takeshi,_' the four of them thought.

'_Good luck, Takeshi-Aniki, Jaden-nii-koi,_' Hitomi thought. '_I'll sit this tournament out, but I'll watch it even as I also watch Takeshi-nii's matches._'

'_Well, this will be interesting..._' Jaden thought, as he cracked his head before entering himself into the lots. '_I've been wanting a chance to use some of the tricks Kaa-san taught me in that Time chamber at the Takeo compound..._' He glanced at Takeshi who was looking at his own opponents with a smile, '_Good luck, Takeshi-Aniki._'

'_I'll need to use everything I've learned so far in this tournament,_' Ryoko thought. '_I won't lose, though. With Tou-san, Kaa-san, and Fumiko-kaa-san having trained me, there's no way I can lose!_'

Once everyone who wanted to participate had entered themselves in the lots, Tetsuya called out, "All right, while we decide who will be chosen to fight in the tournament, let us begin Takeshi's Blademaster's Exam! Are you ready, Takeshi?"

"Ready, willing, and able, Tou-san," Takeshi replied confidently as he stepped into the arena. "I'll do everything I can to succeed in this challenge today!" He drew Tamashii no Kyodo, and waited for the first of his five opponents to enter the arena.

"Good attitude, Takeshi-san," the Axe-user said as he stepped into the arena. "That's the proper attitude of a Blademaster - never give up no matter the odds, and strive for victory with all of your might!"

"Thank you," Takeshi said with a bow.

"Are you ready, Drake-san?" Tetsuya asked the Axe-user.

"I was _**born**_ ready," Drake said, drawing his battleax.

"Sochi, are you ready?" Tetsuya asked Takeshi.

"Ready when you are!" Takeshi replied with a grin.

"Hajime!" Tetsuya shouted as he jumped out of the way, just as both Drake and Takeshi dashed towards one another, and their weapons collided as the crowds cheered.

Takeshi was the first to break their initial clash, leaping backwards to gain some distance before dashing to the side, attempting a slash at Drake's left side. However the Axe-wielder twirled his double-bladed axe around and caught Takeshi's attack quickly. He spun his Axe around, as he made a cleaving motion towards Takeshi, but Takeshi jumped back and dived to the side to avoid being cut.

As his Harem cheered him on, Takeshi charged again, coming in for a feint on the left, only to quickly dash to the right and making another quick strike. However Drake was quick to swing his axe once again in Takeshi's path. But Takeshi rolled forward to avoid the swipe, before he let out a loud shout before he raised his sword, and froze when his sword was just a few Millimeters from Drake's neck.

"That's it!" Tetsuya called out. "Takeshi wins the first match!"

Everyone cheered as Takeshi and Drake slowly parted. "Good reflexes, Takeshi-san," Drake said. "Your speed and reflexes allowed you to use the Ataru style to its maximum potential. Not to mention your reaction time is top-notch. You're clearly Blademaster level."

"Thank you for your kind words, Drake-san," Takeshi replied with a smile and bow as Drake stepped out of the arena, and the Shoguness stepped in.

"I'm next, Takeshi-san," she said. "I hope you're ready. I won't be the same as Drake-san."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm ready," Takeshi said. "In my line of work as a Mercenary/Bounty Hunter, I know to be ready for just about anything."

"Mirai-san, are you ready?" Tetsuya asked.

"Ready, Tetsuya-dono."

"Sochi?"

"_**IKU ZE!**_"

"Hajime!"

Similar to the battle just before, Takeshi and Mirai charged at one another as their blades crossed, however the clash ended quickly as Mirai sent a flurry of sword strikes towards Takeshi, putting him on the defensive as he used his sword to block her strikes one by one.

Takeshi continued blocking her strikes, all the while looking for an opening where he could regain the initiative. Eventually, he gained such an opportunity as he sent a kick into Mirai's midsection, knocking her back slightly and allowing Takeshi a moment to recover. He then charged forward, making a forward strike which turned into a feint, leaping over Mirai as she struck where he had been, landing behind her and making a strike against her backside.

However, the Shoguness spun around, and intercepted the attack quickly, but soon found herself in the defensive as she was forced to block off Takeshi's attacks now, the tables being turned. Once again, Takeshi began looking for a breach in her defenses, in order to end the fight before it could drag out for too long.

After around two minutes, such a breach was made directly as Mirai's Wakizashi went flying away from her and out of the arena. She continued her defense with her Katana, holding Takeshi back in a pure contest of strength, but Takeshi twisted his blade around knocking her blade away long enough for him to deliver another kick, this time sending her to the ground. Before she could recover, she found the point of Tamashii no Kyodo resting against her neck.

"That's the match!" Tetsuya called out. "Takeshi has won his second match!"

The crowd cheered at that, with Takeshi's Harem cheering the loudest.

"Keep it up, Takeshi!" Sayane cheered. "You're doing great!"

"Yeah! Way to go Takeshi-Aniki!" Jaden shouted, pumping his fist. "Two down and three to go!"

"Takeshi-Aniki is doing really well!" Hitomi remarked. "The next three will be tougher... but I know he can do it!"

"Of course he can!" Sayane said with a smirk, "He's hardly broken a sweat, he'll beat the others one at a time."

"Don't jinx it, Sayane," Jaden warned. "Remember Murphy's Law."

"He still hasn't shown everything he can do, Jaden," Sayane replied. "He is a master of the Ataru Style, and if he unleashes his sword's special ability, he can potentially even destroy his opponent's weapons. Besides, you haven't seen him go all out - I have. He's got this in the bag."

As Sayane said this, the Claymore stepped into the arena, drawing her massive weapon as she did so. She wordlessly took an opening stance opposite Takeshi, her blade held before her.

"Sara-san, are you ready?" Tetsuya asked.

She nodded.

"Sochi?"

"Bring it!"

"Hajime!"

Sara charged in first, raising her Claymore sword in a downward swipe with a mighty yell, however Takeshi dodged just in time, as the Claymore hit the ground. However, Sara dragged the Claymore on the ground, kicking up dirt as she tried to hit Takeshi, but he hopped away once again.

Takeshi knew that if she hit him with that blade, she'd win pretty much instantly. He also knew it'd be harder to knock away her weapon than it was with the Samurai. Deciding to go for broke, he charged straight at her, his speed letting him close the distance rather quickly. His sword came down in an overhead strike, only to be blocked by Sara's Claymore.

As their blades clashed, he muttered, "Sorry about this," before calling out, "_**BREAK THROUGH, TAMASHĪ NO KYODO!**_"

Takeshi's sword started glowing a vibrant blue, and almost instantly started slicing through Sara's Claymore like butter. Sara cursed, as she quickly jumped away, before looking at her Claymore and the inch and a half long cut inside her blade.

"Crap... that's going to take _forever _to fix..." she muttered, before she sighed. "I forfeit, my Claymore can't take much more damage than that."

"That's the match!" Tetsuya called. "Three opponents down, and a rather unorthodox victory!"

"Part of how the clan works," Takeshi remarked. "We always use every last bit of our resources in order to achieve victory, right, Tou-san?"

"Very true," Tetsuya remarked with a chuckle.

Jaden pressed the 'stop' button of a Stopwatch he had in his hand. "Wow, under 15 seconds," he said. "He's mopping the floors with them."

"All thanks to his training," Sayane remarked. "He possesses natural talent for the sword, as well as a Weapon Affinity for Katanas, but he _**constantly**_ trains his butt off because of his position as Tetsuya's heir, and the next in line to take over the Weapon Mastery Branch. That training is paying off now, and I _**know**_ he'll make it through this to earn the title of Blademaster." She then cheered, "You can do it, Takeshi! Just two more to go!"

Takeshi grinned and gave her a thumbs-up as the Herowu stepped onto the field, wielding a long spear within her arms. The Herowu, Reccoa Yamato, smiled as she drew her weapon and pointed it at Takeshi. "Bring it on, Takeshi-san," she said.

"Oh, I intend to," Takeshi replied with a grin. "I'm putting my all in this - I'm not going to be able to do anything less if I want to become a Blademaster."

"Reccoa-san, are you ready?" Tetsuya asked.

"I am," she replied.

"Sochi?"

"Let's go!"

"Hajime!"

Reccoa dashed towards Takeshi, her spear pointed at him and ready to hit him. But Takeshi jumped to the side, however Reccoa simply swung her Spear following Takeshi, but he ducked under her attack. Takeshi tried to stand up, but Reccoa twirled around with her spear in another attempt to hit him, and Takeshi had to jump into the air to avoid being hit.

Takeshi did a few backflips to gain some distance, before charging at Reccoa. She tried striking at him again with her spear, but Takeshi leapt over it, his momentum even carrying him over Reccoa, before he landed behind her and charged her from behind. But Reccoa grabbed her Spear, and pulled it back, the butt end of the Spear hitting Takeshi in the stomach, causing him to go back a few feet as he recovered from the blow.

Jaden winced a bit. "Ohh, that's gonna hurt later..." he muttered. However, Takeshi wasn't out of the fight yet, as he brought out his sword once again.

Takeshi began pouring on the speed at this point, his body seeming to blur as he raced forward, twisting to the side to avoid Reccoa's Spear Thrust and landing a glancing blow on her side, leaving a shallow wound that was still deep enough to draw a small trickle of blood. And Reccoa could tell from how close he'd been that if it was a real battle, his blade could have gone _**much**_ deeper.

Tetsuya could tell that fact as well, from where he had been observing. "That's the match!" he called. "Excellent work there, Sochi - especially in holding back on what would be a lethal blow in a real fight."

"Thank you, Tou-san," Takeshi said with a bow, even as the crowd erupted in cheers once again.

"Just one more to go!" Sayane cheered. "You can do it, Takeshi!"

"Yeah, keep it up!" Jaden cheered. "Who's next... wow..." the next person to step into the arena was, of course, a human Yamato. But Jaden's full attention was brought to his weapon: A _Double-Bladed Katana Sword._ The look of the weapon, its curves, design, _everything _had Jaden looking at it like a piece of Candy.

"Hello, what have we here...?" Jaden muttered. "I didn't know there were really Double-Bladed Swords around..."

"They're rather rare, even in the Yamato Clan," Sayane remarked. "I mean, yeah, our Smiths with Soul of the Smith make a decent number of them, but they're a lot harder to control than regular swords. You have to keep track of both blades at all times, otherwise you'll wind up either losing a limb, gutting yourself, or decapitating yourself. Only a few people can ever truly master them, and those among the clan who use them often have simpler Blademaster Exams, mainly ones that are designed to show just how well they can keep track of both sides of the weapon at once."

Jaden grinned a bit. "I think I found my dream sword..." he said. "I love Shinkutamashī, but... _that _sword is perfect for me!"

Hitomi chuckled. "Well, it'll be a bit before you can start using one," she remarked to her Tamer. "Standard Clan Protocol when someone wants to use Double-Bladed Swords is to start them out on modified Bo-Staffs, which are about the same size, and only moving on to Double-Bladed Swords when their instructor is sure they won't accidentally kill themselves."

Jaden shrugged. "Yahiko-sensei did the same thing with me when he trained me on how to use a normal sword," he said. "Only using a Shinai sword, of course. He taught me how to use a Bo-staff to an extent, so I know what I'd be doing." He then turned his attention back to the fight, but still glancing at the sword with eagerness.

Takeshi cast a quick glance at Jaden, then turned back to his opponent. "It seems my otouto likes your weapon," he said.

The man chuckled. "He's one of the rare ones, then," he said. "All too often, I've seen people turn down double-blades because they believed them too unwieldy, or were unwilling to train with the less-lethal Bo-Staffs. And we both know what happens to those fools who try swinging a double-bladed sword without any training at all. Hopefully your otouto will take the training seriously, and become another of the few masters of this type of weapon."

"Krane-san, are you ready?" Tetsuya called out.

"Of course," Krane replied.

"Sochi?"

"I'm ready!"

"Hajime!"

The match began slowly, Takeshi drawing his sword once again, as did Krane as he slowly twirled his blade over his head like a fan, circling Takeshi as their eyes never broke contact, waiting for the first one to make their move. The entire audience was silent, as they watched as well, waiting for who would make the first move.

Takeshi was the one to move first, charging Krane and beginning with a strike from the left, which was blocked easily, but Takeshi immediately followed it up with a kick from the right, even as he continued locking blades with his opponent. But Krane jumped from the kick, before he spun his sword around like a fan blade towards Takeshi, who had to catch his attack with his sword. But then he forced the other side of the sword forward, which could have hit Takeshi if he hadn't jumped away.

This exchange continued for a minute, neither gaining ground, before Takeshi decided to pull out his final trick, something he'd been developing in secret with only Sayane and Kimiko knowing about it. Leaping backwards to gain some room, he looked up at Krane and smirked... and then vanished.

Krane's reflexes were the only thing that allowed him to bring his weapon up in time to block a strike from his right side, and then another one almost instantly on the left. He couldn't see Takeshi that well, only seeing blurs whenever he struck, continually forcing his opponent on the defensive.

Eventually, Krane received a blow hard enough that it sent his weapon flying away, and Takeshi was once again visible as he held the point of his sword at Krane's neck.

"That's the match!" Tetsuya called, a big grin on his face. "Takeshi has defeated all five of his opponents!"

"YEAH!" Jaden shouted, as the crowds cheered, and Takeshi raised his sword into the air. "WAY TO GO, TAKESHI! YOU WON!"

Takeshi grinned, even as he left the ring to rejoin his Harem, standing next to Sayane and Kimiko, with Jaden and his Harem standing close by. "Thanks, Otouto," he remarked. "Didn't think I'd have to reveal my true speed, though - but I just couldn't see another way to win."

"When did you develop that level of speed, Takeshi-Aniki?" Hitomi asked.

"We've been working on it for the past two years," Sayane said in reply. "Our use of Ataru means that speed and agility are our greatest assets in battle, and we wanted to try pushing our speed as high as possible. We only managed to get to that level of speed about three months ago, but it's very useful."

"Yeah, but we can't keep that speed up for too long," Takeshi remarked, tiredness showing on his face. "Right now, constantly moving so fast as to be practically teleporting can be very draining, so Sayane and I have to limit ourselves to two minutes at that speed, at the very most. As we keep practicing, we should be able to maintain that speed for longer and longer durations, but right now we're limited to two minutes or less, and wind up rather tired afterwards."

"We'll fix that problem in time, Takeshi," Sayane remarked, embracing him. "Still, congratulations on your win." She then proceeded to kiss him passionately, and Kimiko quickly turned it into a three-way kiss.

"Indeed, congratulations," Tetsuya said as he walked up to them, causing Takeshi, Sayane, and Kimiko to quickly part from their kiss to turn and face him. "You did very well today, Sochi. I am proud of you, and honored to bestow upon you the title of Blademaster."

"Thank you, Tou-san," Takeshi replied with a bow, even as the crowd erupted in cheers once again.

An Enchantress walked up to them, carrying a brush and a bottle of black ink. Takeshi removed the breastplate of his armor and then undid the collar of his polo shirt, pulling it down in such a way as to expose his right shoulder. The Enchantress got as close to the offered shoulder as she could, dipped her brush in the ink, and began painting a symbol on Takeshi's shoulder.

It took the enchantress a moment to finish painting the symbol, but once she was done she put the ink and brush away. She then placed her hands over the symbol, and they began to glow as she focused her magic into them. Takeshi felt a slight stinging as the ink absorbed itself directly into his skin, and then the Enchantress pulled her hands away to reveal the finished symbol, which was a pair of crossed Katana Swords.

Jaden blinked as he looked at the mark. He glanced at Hitomi. "Hitomi-chan, what's that symbol Takeshi-Aniki has now?" He asked.

"It's called the Mark of the Blademaster," Hitomi replied. "Every member of the Clan who becomes a Blademaster has that mark applied somewhere on their body in the same way it was just applied to Takeshi-Aniki. It's one of the outward symbols of becoming a Blademaster, and the magic applied to cause the ink to be absorbed means it can't be removed, ever - removing the skin underneath doesn't work, and if it's applied to a limb, removing said limb simply causes it to appear somewhere else on their body. There are legends that some Yamato Clan children are _**born**_ with the Mark, and those who do are supposedly destined to become truly great Blademasters."

The crowd erupted in cheers once again even as Takeshi buttoned up his shirt once more and put his breastplate back on.

Once the cheers died down, Tetsuya called out, "Now, let us finish drawing the lots to see who will be competing in the tournament, for the chance to be apprenticed to a Blademaster of their choosing!"

Jaden smiled a bit, it was about time. He was eager to see if he would end up being polled, he was interested in seeing what a tournament like this would be like.

A small basket was brought up to Tetsuya. Inside the basket were many slips of paper. "I will pull names out of this basket and read them out loud," Tetsuya called out. "If your name is called, please stand beside the Tournament Arena." He gestured to the larger arena that had been set up as he said this.

Everyone went silent, waiting with baited breath as Tetsuya drew the first slip of paper. "The first competitor is..." He read the name, smiled, and called out, "Jaden Takeo-Yamato!"

Everyone started cheering, while Hitomi pulled her Tamer into a kiss. When they parted, she whispered into his ear, "Good luck, Jaden-kun."

Jaden blushed a bit, but nodded. "T-Thanks, Hitomi-chan..." he said. "So... who am I going up against first?"

"Patience, sochi," Tetsuya remarked as Jaden walked over to the arena. "First, we will choose all sixteen competitors, and then we will draw again to determine the matchups for the first round." He then reached into the basket again as he said, "Speaking of which, our next competitor is... Ryoko Yamato!"

The crowds cheered again even as Ryoko stepped forward, moving beside Jaden. "Make sure not to lose until you face me, Nii-san," she whispered to him. "I want to see just how good you are with a sword."

Jaden, blushing a small bit, smiled a bit. "I'll do my best, as long as you do your best, Ryoko-nee-chan," he whispered back. "Either way, I wish you the best of luck."

Ryoko nodded in reply, not saying anything as Tetsuya continued to pick the remaining fourteen competitors.

* * *

_**Thirty Minutes Later**_

* * *

The matches went on rather quickly, and soon they had reached the last round of the Tournament. This match was taking place on the other arena that had been prepared, the smaller one that Takeshi's Blademaster Exams had taken place on.

On one side stood Ryoko, who had used her own Double-Bladed Sword and skill with the Ataru Style to great effect to clear her matches as quickly as possible.

On the other side stood Jaden, still holding Shinkutamashī in both his hands as he held it out with the same style that Yahiko had taught him. '_Alright, so Ryoko-nee-chan has a Double-bladed sword,_' Jaden thought. '_Let's hope Yahiko-Sensei and Kaa-san's training will help me out here..._'

'_Let's see just how good you are, Jaden-nii-san,_' Ryoko thought. '_And whether you're worthy of my respect, and through that my heart._'

"We are now ready for the last match of the tournament," Tetsuya called out. "Jaden and Ryoko, you've both done very well so far. I will not pick sides here-just give it your best, and I hope both of you have considered which Blademaster you want to apprentice yourself to should you win."

Jaden smiled and nodded. "I will, Tou-san," he said as he gripped his sword tighter.

Ryoko nodded. "I will fight my best, Tou-san." '_To do any less when testing a potential lover would be discourteous, and very unwise._'

"Well then," Tetsuya said. "Without any further ado... Hajime!"

Tetsuya jumped back, and Jaden and Ryoko held their blades as they stared one another down, waiting for who would make the first move.

To the sidelines, Amy had her fingers crossed. '_Come on, Jaden-nii-kun!_' she thought. '_Beat her so we can _celebrate _tonight!_'

Then, almost simultaneously, both Jaden and Ryoko charged at one another, shouting their battle cries as their swords collided for the first time.

Ryoko grunted a bit from the force of the clash, before kicking Jaden in the gut, causing him to stumble slightly before leaping over him, landing behind him and attacking again. But Jaden recovered surprisingly quick as he moved his sword to catch Ryoko's blades without losing his balance.

For a few minutes, the battle continued like this, with them clashing blades and delivering quick punches and kicks to one another. But it was clear that this was just the warm-up for what was _really _to come.

"You're very good," Ryoko remarked. "There aren't that many people who can provide me a decent fight like this."

"Thanks!" Jaden said, as he fought back a flurry of strikes sent his way. "Yahiko-sensei taught me a lot in Crystal lake... and Kaa-san taught me a few things too after Takeshi and I got here. You're pretty good too, though."

"Thank you," Ryoko remarked, a grin on her face. "Still, it's about time I show what I can _**really**_ do..."

Ryoko then started pressing her attack, turning up the speed fast enough that she seemed to blur slightly between strikes, even as she started performing acrobatic maneuvers that most Yamato Clan Members knew to associate with the Ataru Style.

Jaden was beginning to struggle to keep up. '_Damn, she's fast!_' He thought, as he glanced at his mother, who was standing, watching. She smiled before she nodded, giving him the approval he needed. "Alright then," he said. "If you're not gonna hold back anymore, why should I?"

Jaden then jumped back a bit, as he took a deep breath. "_**HA!**_" He shouted as he was temporarily surrounded by a blue aura before he charged forward again, as he began to catch up with Ryoko's speed quickly as their movements slowly became blurs to untrained eyes.

Takeshi and his Harem looked on in awe, watching as the battle just continued to get more intense. "Wow, those two are really going at it," Kimiko remarked. "What the heck has Jaden been _**doing**_ to get that fast?"

"Really intense training with his mother, no doubt," Takeshi replied. "Ryoko's speed is incredible, as well, though I doubt she can keep it up for very long."

Jaden and Ryoko were almost neck-and-neck, each one trying to gain an edge over each other in speed, as the echoes of their blades clashing sounded across the compound. Ryoko was definitely starting to feel the strain, however - like Takeshi, even with enhanced Stamina, she'd been focusing on building up her speed directly, and moving at maximum speed was starting to wear her out. She was going to need to do something quick if she wanted to win.

Jaden was also beginning to feel some strain. '_Ryoko-nee-chan is fast!_' he thought. '_I might beat her if I use that technique mom taught me at the Takeo Compound... but should I do it right now? She said only to use it in a life-or-death situation._'

'_If I had an _Ougi_, this would be over already,_' Ryoko thought. '_I haven't been able to come up with one yet, though, so all I can do is just attack with all I have._'

'_You can do it, Jaden-kun..._' Hitomi thought on the sidelines. '_I just know you can win..._'

What felt like an entire hour went by, until finally the fighting seemed to slow down a bit, as their movements became more visible. Once again their blades had crossed, each of them forcing themselves to overtake the other. Eventually both of them Jumped away, before they both shouted and charged again, Jaden aiming for a downward swing, and Ryoko going for a uppercut swipe with her sword.

However, suddenly just as they were about to attack, their attacks changed as they swung their swords. And then suddenly the fight stopped, and many of the onlookers gasped in surprise. As on the tournament field, Jaden had his sword against Ryoko's neck, and Ryoko had her own sword positioned right in front of Jaden's, both of them panting as they looked at one another in shock and surprise.

Tetsuya, seeing the positioning of their blades, called out, "That's the match! Surprisingly, it is a draw!"

"Umm... so..." Jaden began, trying not to lean forward into Ryoko's blade, which was very dangerously near his neck. "Who... won? Does this mean we need to fight again?"

Ryoko was also trying to avoid leaning forward onto Jaden's blade, which was dangerously close to her own neck.

"We haven't had very many draws in tournaments like this one, especially in the final match," Tetsuya replied. "So, it usually depends on the ones who were fighting. They can agree to share the prize, which would allow both of you an apprenticeship with the Blademaster of your choice, one can give their prize to the other, they can agree to give up the prize, in which case the opponents they had defeated previously would compete for it, or they could arrange to fight again later."

Jaden looked at Ryoko, as both of them lowered their respective blades. Jaden sighed a bit before he nodded. "Ryoko-nee-chan can have the prize if she wants it," he said, causing Ryoko to look surprised. "I think she deserves it more than I do."

Ryoko's eyes were wide. Here Jaden fought her to a standstill, and he believed _**she**_ deserved it more? She smiled. "I will pass on the prize, as well," she said, causing Jaden to look at her. "As much as becoming a Blademaster's apprentice would be a great honor, I realize now that it might interfere with the journey Amy-chan and I will make when she turns 18." She paused for a moment. "Besides," she said, beginning to lean towards Jaden, "I have discovered a reward which I feel is much greater."

She then proceeded to kiss Jaden on the lips, causing just about everyone there to stare in shock, and Takeshi, Sayane, and Kimiko's jaws dropped.

Amy, on the other hand...

"YES!" she shouted as she pumped her fists into the air. "I KNEW IT WOULD WORK! WOO-HOO!"

* * *

_**Later**_

* * *

After the conclusion of the fight, many people stayed to watch the 'Third Place' match between the opponents Jaden and Ryoko had defeated in the semifinals, to see who would claim the prize that Jaden and Ryoko had both given up. However, others had either gone back to their normal duties at the time or had retired to bed.

Takeshi and his Harem had been part of the latter group, though almost everyone expected Takeshi and his two wives to have a very intense Taming Session.

Jaden and his Harem had decided to go to check on Christina before turning in, with Sutura, Amy, and Ryoko accompanying them. Also with them was Michiko, a Slicer with blonde hair and blue eyes who was partnered with Ryoko for training purposes and was slated to become Ryoko's first girl in a few months, after she underwent her first puberty.

"The fight went _Perfectly!_" Amy seemed to purr into Jaden's ear as she had latched onto Jaden's arm, who was blushing furiously. "Oh, I knew Ryoko-chan would fall for you eventually, you just needed to best her in a fight for the final domino to fall!"

Jaden gulped a bit. "So... you planned this?" he asked, and Amy just shrugged and giggled. "Well... I prefer the term 'encouraged' you two to fight," she said. "I took advantage of the situation, is all." She then gave Jaden a quick kiss on the lips. "Besides, it's all worked for the better, no?"

Ryoko was blushing furiously. All sorts of people had been pestering her on how long she had been bisexual, and why she'd hidden it and pretended to be strictly lesbian, and it was starting to get on her nerves. At least her mother Aira had understood (more like Aira had known of Ryoko's tastes and standards from Day 1), and Fumiko hadn't been around - if Fumiko had been there, Ryoko just _**knew**_ she would have been subjected to one of the Shoguness' bone-crushing hugs.

Hitomi, meanwhile, was also glad that Fumiko wasn't there, but was more focused on something else. "I hope Christina-chan is alright," she said, as the group walked into the Clan's Pokegirl Center. "I know she's been ill the past couple of days, but I just hope it's nothing serious."

Jaden nodded his agreement, before they entered the Clan medical compound. They followed the receptionist's directions, and quickly found the room where Christina was. There was also a Megami in the room as well, along with Fumiko, and Jaden also noticed Christina had a look of shock on her face.

"Chris-chan?" Jaden asked as they entered the room, and he approached her side. "Are you alright?"

"She's definitely alright, Jaden-sochi," Fumiko remarked with a grin. "She's just a little surprised at why she was feeling ill."

"And why _**was**_ she feeling ill, Kaa-san?" Hitomi asked her mother.

Fumiko chuckled slightly. "I'll let Chris-chan tell you herself," she said with a grin.

Christina seemed to gulp a bit as she glanced at Jaden, after biting her lip a bit she spoke "J-Jaden-Kun..." she said, "I...I'm Pregnant."

Everyone looked at Christina in surprise, and none more so than Jaden as his mouth turned agape. "ab...wha...?" was all he could say.

"P... Pregnant?" Hitomi asked, shocked. "This... I... does this mean Christina's already undergone her second puberty?"

Christina nodded a bit. "Y-Yeah... it... happened a while ago..." she said. "P-Phil never found out... I just kept taking Anti-Pregnancy pills to be on the safe side... but... since I joined Jaden I... I forgot to take them... I was... I was just so happy..."

Hitomi was still very shocked. "I... I guess this means Jaden's gonna be a father, huh?" she asked, then smiled. "And I'm going to be a co-mother..."

Jaden was still speechless, as the information still ran through his mind. '_I'm... gonna... be a... dad?_' was all he thought. Finally, he managed to say something. "I... this..." he said, "I... I don't know what... to say, I..."

Fumiko smiled. "First pregnancies are always a bit of a shock when they're first noticed... unless the couple involved were _**trying**_ to conceive, then there's no shock." She then looked at Sutura. "I guess this means you're gonna hit Grandma in nine months just like I am, ne, Sutura-Chan?"

Sutura was in a similar state of shock as Jaden was... until a few moments passed and she grinned wildly as she suddenly scooped up both Christina and Jaden and spun around in circles "YES! YES! THANK YOU JADEN!" She cheered "YOU'RE MAKING ME A GRANDMA, YOU'RE MAKING ME _SOOO _HAPPY!"

Jaden and Christina struggled to breath from the bone-crushing hug, as he now knew how Takeshi felt when he was hugged by Fumiko.

Hitomi groaned at seeing the hug and spinning. "Ne, Kaa-san," she said to Fumiko, "Sutura-kaa-san looks like she hugs about as hard as you do."

Fumiko blushed, slightly embarrassed. "I guess we can't help hugging that hard when we're excited," she remarked, as she tapped Sutura's shoulder. "Sutura-chan, you better loosen up or else you might not be a grandmother."

Almost repeating exactly what happened to Takeshi and Sayane, Sutura blinked as she looked at Jaden and Christina, who both had swirls in their eyes. "...oops?"

Everyone else chuckled, even Ryoko. "That seems to be the one disadvantage of getting pregnant," she whispered to Amy. "Bone-breaking hugs from the Grandma-to-be."

Amy giggled madly at that. "Yeah," she said before she grinned and nudged Ryoko. "We may eventually get that same hug, ne, Ryoko-chan?"

"Maybe," Ryoko whispered in reply, even as she looked at Jaden. "Still... now that I know just what he can do... I'd be proud to bear his children if that happened."

Amy giggled a bit before she whispered hotly into her ear. "Maybe we could get started on it tonight?" She said, her hands grazing Ryoko's hips. "I can't _wait _for us to... break you in."

Ryoko blushed fiercely. "A-Amy-chan!" she whispered, shock fully evident in her voice.

* * *

_**Later, Jaden's room**_

* * *

_**Lemon Alert!**_

Jaden found himself in a situation many men would probably kill to be in. He was currently stripped down to only his underwear, and currently in an intense kissing session with his Half-Sister Hitomi, who was also in nothing but her underwear, and to the side Ryoko and Amy were engaged in their own heated make-out session as well, and quickly relieving one-another of their clothes.

Hitomi moaned into her kiss with Jaden, even as her left hand slipped under his boxers to begin stroking his cock, while Ryoko had just removed Amy's shirt, leaving her in a lacy bra and panties. As she continued kissing Amy, Ryoko's right hand began fondling Amy's breasts while her left hand slipped lower to begin rubbing along her slit.

Amy moaned in pleasure and deepened the kiss, her own hands not so gently removing Ryoko's own clothes, leaving her in just a pair of Panties and her Bra. But even those didn't last long as Amy ripped them off, and her left hand groped her right breast, teasing her already erect nipple while her right hand copied Ryoko's actions, and began teasing her pussy from within her panties.

Ryoko started moaning from the pleasure, as well, and she could already feel the heat beginning to build in her crotch. Undoing Amy's bra and throwing it to the side, she began upping the ante, pumping first one finger, and then a second one in and out of Amy's pussy even as she continued fondling Amy's left breast, pinching and twisting the nipple. She then broke the kiss, her mouth dropping lower to begin suckling Amy's right breast, her tongue twirling around the nipple.

As Amy moaned in pleasure as the two fell to the floor, Hitomi had moved down as she moved her hands to lower Jaden's boxers, and fully present his erect member before her face. She blushed lightly, still somewhat amazed by his size. She then opened her mouth and engulfed his member into her mouth, as Jaden groaned in pleasure before she began bobbing her head up and down his length. Her left hand went down to her crotch, and she moaned in pleasure as she rubbed her slit, while her right hand reached out and began massaging Jaden's balls.

Jaden groaned a bit more, as he used his right hand to gently scratch Hitomi's head. "D-Damn..." he muttered.

Meanwhile, as that happened, Amy and Ryoko had moved into the 69 Position, as Amy was now vigorously licking and eating out Ryoko's pussy, as Ryoko was doing her best to return the favor.

Ryoko could feel the heat and pressure building in her crotch, and could tell she was close to cumming. Wanting to make Amy cum with her, her tongue plunged deep into Amy's pussy even as she started pumping a finger in and out of Amy's ass hole.

Amy moaned loudly at Ryoko's double-penetration, as she too felt her end coming. She glanced up at Jaden and Hitomi, and grinned as Hitomi had just made Jaden cum in her mouth as she drank it all up. Moments later, Hitomi rose up, and straddled herself over Jaden's cock as he penetrated her, and her half-sister moaned in pleasure. '_Not just yet..._' She thought.

Suddenly, Ryoko felt a loss of Amy giving her pleasure, causing her to whimper a bit. She was about to ask why Amy stopped, before she felt Amy reposition themselves, so Ryoko was now sitting on Amy's lap, facing Jaden and Hitomi who were already fucking one another, while Amy teased her cilt. "We're not Cumming just yet, Ryoko-chan," she whispered into her ear. "When we Cum tonight, it will be when Jaden-nii-kun's thick hard cock bangs our pussies like theres no tomorrow." she grinned more as she continued to tease her. "You wish you were Hitomi-nee-chan now, huh? Wanting to be fucked so far..."

Ryoko was indeed wishing she was in Hitomi's place right now, but admitting it was another story. There was a reason why most of the Clan called her a Tsundere, after all... and even if she was beginning to open up to Jaden after admitting him into her heart, Amy was the only one who had truly seen her full deredere side. She didn't say anything in response to Amy's question, instead moaning in pleasure from Amy's continued teasing of her clit.

Hitomi, meanwhile, had started screaming in pleasure from how hard Jaden was pounding into her. "J-Jaden-kun!" she gasped out. "I-it feels so good... I-I'm gonna cum!"

Jaden grunted as he began thrusting faster and faster into Hitomi. "S-Same here!" He warned. "You're so tight... I'm cumming!"

With one final thrust, Hitomi screamed to the heavens as Jaden orgasmed, the feel of his semen flooding her womb sending her into her own orgasm. The two remained in their orgasmic high before Hitomi slumped down, in an Orgasm-induced Coma, while still grinning ear-to-ear.

Ryoko, upon seeing Hitomi fall asleep, blushed. She knew it was now time for her and Amy to have their own fun with Jaden, and she more than definitely wanted it, but begging for it was something she rarely did-it was a sign of her deredere side, and one she'd only shown to Amy so far...

Amy, as if reading her mind, stopped teasing her, causing Ryoko to whimper again. "Oh Jaden-Kuuuun~" Amy said in a sing-song voice, getting his attention, and blushed at the sight before him. "It's time for Ryoko-chan to experience her first _real _cock!" She then moved Ryoko's legs to the side, as she spread her pussy out before him. "She's _begging _for it."

Ryoko blushed even further, even as she nodded. "Y-yes..." she stuttered shyly. "P-please, Jaden-kun... please f-fill my pussy w-with your c-cock..."

Jaden gulped a bit, as his erection returned full-force at the sight before him. He stood and approached Ryoko, and positioned himself right before her "Y-You're still sure about this, r-right?" Jaden asked one last time.

"Y-yes," Ryoko replied, her deredere side coming out in full force. "J-just... be gentle... Amy-chan and I may have... d-done it several times, but... she n-never penetrated me... d-deep enough to..."

Jaden nodded, as he slowly pushed his member into Ryoko's pussy, her eyes widening as she began twitching in pleasure. Suddenly, like with Hitomi, he encountered a barrier. Glancing back up, Ryoko nodded as she braced for the pain, as Jaden backed up a bit, before he quickly shoved his full length inside.

As expected, Ryoko yelped in pain, but Amy quickly began groping her breasts, and Jaden gave Ryoko a deep kiss, each doing everything they could to keep her mind off of the pain.

Ryoko was grateful to the both of them, and after a few moments, shifted her hips in a silent cue for Jaden to start moving. Jaden then backed up again, before he thrusted inside Ryoko, who let out a loud moan as she felt a jolt of pleasure she had never felt before. Slowly, Jaden began thrusting in and out of her, as Ryoko began feeling the same sudden jolts of pleasure over and over again. "J... Jaden-kun..." she moaned, "...more..."

Jaden immediately replied, as he began thrusting in faster and faster, and Ryoko's moans grew louder and louder. Amy was grinning ear to ear, as she continued groping Ryoko's breasts while her own pussy was burning in excitement.

Ryoko had already been close to her limit when Jaden entered her, but Jaden and Amy's ministrations were pushing her over the edge. "J-Jaden-kun!" she gasped. "I-I'm gonna-AAAAA_AAAAA__**AAAHHHHH!**_"

She screamed as she came, her pussy walls spasming around Jaden's cock. Jaden suddenly grunted, before he suddenly came inside Ryoko at the same time because of the sudden tightness. In the heat of the moment, Ryoko kissed Jaden deeply, as Jaden immediately returned it as they rode out their orgasms together.

"T... Thank you, Jaden-kun..." Ryoko whispered tiredly after a few moments. "I'm glad... and... proud... to have given my heart to you and Amy-chan..."

Jaden smiled at that. "T-Thanks, Ryoko-chan..." he said. "For trusting me... I... I promise I'll always be there... if you need me."

"You're welcome..." Ryoko replied. "Now... I believe that Amy-chan wants to take a turn with you, as well... am I right?"

Behind her, Amy grinned as she lifted up Ryoko with a surprising show of strength, pushing her to the side before she practically _leaped _on Jaden, forcing him onto the bed, and positioning herself right above his dick. "Oh, I've been waiting for this a _long _time," Amy whispered, "I can't wait, I need this NOW!" She then immediately plunged herself onto Jaden's cock, which caused her to moan loudly. "Oh god yes!"

Ryoko watched amused as Amy rode Jaden rather enthusiastically. She'd always known that Amy was a nymphomaniac, but the intensity that she put into her sex sessions occasionally made Ryoko wonder if Amy had, or would eventually manifest, the Tamer's Disease Bloodcurse. Ryoko continually promised herself that if Amy did manifest Tamer's Disease, she would be there to help her deal with it... though it seemed that she'd probably also want Jaden to help, as well.

While Amy continued to be pounded by Jaden, Ryoko saw Hitomi was finally coming to out of her Pleasure-Coma. Suddenly an idea popped into Ryoko's mind, which caused her to blush... yet feel slightly aroused. '_Damn, Amy-chan is rubbing off on me..._' she thought, but the idea was too tempting as she got up, with a slight limp, and moved towards Hitomi.

Hitomi moaned slightly as she opened her eyes, her pussy still pleasantly sore from Jaden's ministrations. '_Wow..._' she thought. '_I'm glad Jaden accepted me into his Harem, because I doubt anyone else could get me to feel like this the way he does..._'

Suddenly however, Hitomi suddenly felt someone's lips on her pussy, and proceeding to lick her out, causing her to let out a loud moan of both pleasure and surprise. She looked down, and to her surprise, saw her older sister Ryoko there, eagerly eating her pussy out. "R... Ryoko-nee...?" she moaned out. "W... what are you...?"

Ryoko looked up, her face blushing bright red as she smiled. "W-Well... " she said. "I-If Amy-chan is gonna have fun with her brother... I might as well have some _fun _with my sister." With that, she continued to lick inside Hitomi's pussy, causing her to let out another long moan.

The heat began rising in Hitomi's crotch again, and she moaned in pleasure. Her hands started tangling themselves in Ryoko's hair, massaging her scalp even as she pushed Ryoko's head even further into her crotch.

As that happened, Amy was moaning out a storm as Jaden had moved himself so she was being lifted and lowered onto Jaden's cock, hitting very deep into her pussy. "Yes! Yes! Yes! _YES!_" she shouted in a mantra. "It's so Deep! It's _So DEEP!_"

Jaden grunted as he thrust himself into his sister, trying to go as deep as he could. "Amy-nee... you're so tight!" he said. "Gonna cum soon!"

"Cum in me!" Amy shouted, "I wanna feel it! paint my insides white! CUM IN ME!"

Jaden continued to thrust into Amy, as she moved her hips in sync with Jaden's thrusts to increase her own pleasure. Suddenly, after one final thrust Jaden shoved himself deep into Amy, and came inside her as his cum filled her womb. Amy let out a massive scream of pleasure as her orgasme came soon after, and both she and Jaden shared a deep and passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Hitomi and Ryoko had entered the 69 position, furiously licking each other's pussies even as they stole glances at where Jaden and Amy were going at it. "Jaden-kun's... unnh... a good guy, isn't he?" Hitomi moaned out. "Definitely made a good choice... ohhh... picking him as my Tamer..."

"Y-Yeah...AHH!" Ryoko said/moaned as Hitomi hit a particularly sensitive spot with her tongue. "I... I didn't think I...ohh... I'd find someone... like him...!"

"I... ohh... I know, right?" Hitomi asked, the building heat and pressure in her crotch telling her that she was close to her limit again. "Guys like... unnh... like him and Takeshi-Aniki... only come along very rarel-" At that moment, Hitomi came, screaming into Ryoko's pussy even as her juices flooded out of her own. Her scream sent vibrations through Ryoko, which brought about her own scream and orgasm as they came over one another's faces. For a minute, the two rode out their orgasms, until they fell limp and panted.

"W... wow..." Hitomi panted. "That... that was almost as good as... being with Jaden-kun... the only difference being that... Jaden-kun is able to... go deeper..."

"Same... here..." Ryoko muttered back.

Meanwhile, once again Jaden and Amy were at it, Jaden thrusting into Amy as she moaned in pleasure, before both hit their orgasms. Amy panted as she laid back in the bed. "Oh my god..." she whispered. "I can't believe... you're actually... keeping up with me..."

"That's... Jaden-kun for ya..." Hitomi remarked. "He's got... stamina to spare..."

Jaden blushed a bit. "I-I'm... g-glad you think... so..." he said. "I just... do what I think is right... that's it..."

"There aren't very many Tamers like that in the world, Jaden-kun..." Hitomi replied. "Our two Clans seem to hold a fair amount of them... but there are far too many more out in the world who don't care what is 'right' or 'wrong'... and there are others who seek to do the right thing... but their sense of 'right' and 'wrong' is distorted... Jaden-kun... I'm glad that you're the type who truly cares for his Harem... who actually does what is right... and I'm glad to be one of your 'girls."

"So am I," Ryoko said, smiling. "You don't just care for your harem... you care about anyone who's with you..." she then glanced at Amy, who was also smiling "You were right Amy-chan," she said, "He's a keeper."

"Told ya so," Amy said, as she reached over and gave Ryoko a firm kiss. "Just remember... we're _far _from over here."

Jaden groaned a bit, but was still smiling as Hitomi crawled forward, and Amy made out with Ryoko '_How can I be this lucky..._' he thought.

_**LEMON END!**_

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

**Notes**

**No Special Notes for this Chapter**

* * *

**Pokedex Entries**

_**ARMSMISTRESS, the Ultimate Fighting Pokégirl**_  
**Type:** Very Near Human**  
Element:** Fighting/Steel  
**Frequency:** Uncommon (Normal) to Very Rare (Winged, Gold Continent)  
**Diet:** any human style food  
**Role:** can adapt to almost anything  
**Libido:** Low (High with favored master)  
**Strong Vs:** Bug, Dark, Dragon, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground, cat Pokégirls  
**Attacks:** Pummel, Roundhouse Kick, Sword Dance, Meteor Punch, Chi Blast, Master Blow. (And Feather Shuriken, Thunderbolt, and Whirlwind if the winged-type of Armsmistress).  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x12), Enhanced Agility (x4), Enhanced Durability (x8), Enhanced Speed (x4), Weapons Knowledge, Armored  
**Evolves:** Seraph (Valkyrie-based winged Armsmistress only; Angel Stone), Warrior Nun (Amazonchan/Amazonlee-based Armsmistress only; Angel Stone)  
**Evolves From:** Amazonchan (works on it's speed), Amazonlee (works on it's strength), and Valkyrie (Dawn Stone)

Amazingly human in appearance; only distinguishing feature that sets them apart from 'normal' humans are the fact that the vast majority of all Armsmistresses have red hair and green eyes, barring regional variances. Their busts do increase from their previous forms, but usually only by a half-cup at most.

The Armsmistress is a hard-to-attain evolved form of the Amazonchan and the Amazonlee. They come from either form since it seems to be when an Amazonchan and Amazonlee balance their speed and strength.

They are more human appearance than the three stages of the Amachop (Amachop, Amachoke, Amachamp) and often better fighters than Herochans and Heroines. This is because Armsmistresses are incredibly skilled fighters, ranging from hand-to-hand to fighting with any form of weapon. (Preferably swords).

Armsmistresses are unparalleled armorers, and each creates her own armor shortly after evolving. The armor of an Armsmistress is also highly sought out by Tamers. The combination of intricately molded steel and leather is incredible in its quality. Few attacks can barely even scratch it. This armor typically reflects the personality of the Armsmistress who crafted it, though armor created for others can be created with their tastes in mind. Few Armsmistresses will ever craft armor for anyone but themselves, however, making these extremely rare.

Even then, the armor is never quite as effective for another as it is for the Armsmistress herself.

Armsmistresses will only remove their armor for Taming. They are perfectly comfortable sleeping in their armor, and tend not to favor post-Taming cuddling, preferring to get back into their armor as quickly as possible. An Armsmistress outside of her armor loses a considerable amount of her strength, and is generally safe to tame without restraints. They become paranoid about attacks when unarmored, however, partially accounting for their low libido. They are more willing to "let down their guard" with a Tamer they trust, which can raise their libido significantly. Armsmistresses will only bathe if dirtied by outside conditions, such as mud and the like, and still prefer to do so while armored, if possible. Armsmistresses have an unusually efficient internal cooling mechanism, allowing them to engage in strenuous physical activity without sweating. They do tend to breathe heavily during these activities, as their circulation system is similar to that of pre-Sukebe cheetahs, though more refined.

Armsmistresses that evolve from Valkyries, called Malakim in some Leagues, are extremely rare. In the wild one can tell if an Armsmistress evolved from a Valkyrie from a simple fact. They have wings, and can learn Flying-type attacks. (This however, has caused many Tamers to mistake an Armsmistress for a Valkyrie and visa-versa).

How to evolve an Armsmistress from a Valkyrie however, is still a complete mystery.

Due to a peculiarity on the part of an Armsmistress' maternal instincts, they cannot fight feline-like Pokégirls. Instead they show great maternal affection towards the feline-types. This is believed to be related to their cat-like circulation system, indicating that Sukebe may have used trace amounts of cheetah DNA in their creation, resulting in unforeseen feelings of kinship with feline Pokégirls.

* * *

_**DARK KITSUNE, the Redeemed Nogitsune Pokégirl**_**  
Type:** Animorph (vulpine)  
**Element: **Psychic/Fire  
**Frequency: **Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
**Role: **illusionist, avenger  
**Libido: **Average to High  
**Strong Vs:** Fighting, Fire, Ice, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Steel  
**Weak Vs: **Dark, Ghost, Ground, Rock, Water, dog Pokégirls  
**Attacks: **Scratch, Tackle, Leap, Ember, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Fireball, Hypnotize, Illusion, Cry, Dance, Psywave, Psychic, Psi-Blade Mark II, Confusion, Teleport  
**Enhancements: **Quickness, Enhanced Hearing (x6), Enhanced Smell (x6), Undetectable Aura  
**Evolves: **Kyubi (E-Stone Ceremony)  
**Evolves From: **Nogitsune (redemption, love or Shiny Stone)

Nogitsune, a mostly sharp-tongued, quick-witted, and evil-aligned Pokégirl, can actually go through a marvelous transformation when given a chance. A Tamer that tries to help a Nogitsune is a rarity to see. No surprise really, as a Nogitsune's personality tends for her to be quite disrespectful, resentful, and violent towards her master and Harem-sisters, and usually causes for them to be traded to another Tamer. However, a Tamer that works to break through the shell of hate a Nogitsune has built up around herself, trying to take down the insecurity, envy, and sadness that surrounds the Nogitsune's character, and can actually come to genuinely care for the rather selfish Nogitsune will receive a genuine surprise. Literally becoming enveloped in a fire of black, the Nogitsune goes through a final evolution, burning away all the evil that had wrenched her soul, shedding the shadows and magic which empowered her, allowing her to embrace truth and understanding. She becomes almost a whole new Pokégirl altogether. The Dark Kitsune.

The Dark Kitsune is comparable to a Vixxen in looks, albeit with a few more differential cosmetic changes and powers, such as the fact that a Dark Kitsune's pelt colors are much darker, with a cranberry-red all over, with the deepest ebony black on her hands and feel, and a rather tanned cream-colored underside to her pelt. However, the most noticeable trait of the Dark Kitsune is her tails. Before, where she had no tails, she now has two! Both tails are red-furred, but one is tipped in black and the tip of the other tail is the tanned cream. And as can be expected, a Dark Kitsune fills out more physically, compared to her previous form of Nogitsune.

The personality of a Dark Kitsune is a complete U-turn to a Nogitsune. Whereas before she felt alone and damned by the darkest depths of hell, a Dark Kitsune feels free. She openly is more affectionate now, and gladly reciprocates any affection the Tamer will show the Dark Kitsune. Also, the Dark Kitsune is more accepting to commands and will more than likely do as the Tamer commands of her.

In battle, a Dark Kitsune follows mostly the same strategies a Vixxen and Foxx do, going in and striking hard with Fire-elemental attacks. However, because of the Psychic powers it also contains, a Dark Kitsune can try to add some more advanced tactics, such as teleporting from view just as its about to strike, and then hitting the opponent Pokégirl from an entirely different direction. Also, she has a tendency to pick up and sharp metal it can get as soon as possible, as to perform Psi-Black Mark II. Also, when cornered, a Dark Kitsune can use Psychic to damage the opponent Pokégirl, and get the breathing room she needs.

Taming sessions are also quite hot. While a Dark Kitsune does not need as much Taming as a Vixxen or a Foxx, a Dark Kitsune is just as passionate, loving her Tamer and having sex with him in every way possible. Also, it seems that a Dark Kitsune is more controlled than a Vixxen, as the motto "ready anytime, anywhere, with anyone" doesn't seem to apply as easily, since a Dark Kitsune does not have the tendency to start screwing out in public. Granted making out kissing, and a bit of foreplay is okay to them, but they will not spread their legs until they are in a private area.

Also, it's now possible to have the Dark Kitsune as the same Harem as a Shaguar, though granted, it's still not a good idea. The Dark Kitsune and Shaguar do get along, but maybe a little too well. The Fire-type nature of the Dark Kitsune seems rather attracted to the smaller Ice-type Pokégirl. This can lead to a Tamer having a rather tired Shaguar when he needs her for battles.

Interestingly enough, with the recent discovery of a Shiny Stone, there have been instances where the Shiny Stone does not work in evolving a Nogitsune to a Dark Kitsune. However, in cases where the Shiny Stone has been used as a reward for being kind-hearted or showing affection, the Shiny Stone has been 100% effective.

* * *

_**CLAYMORE, the Infernal Infernal Hunter Pokegirl**_

**Type:** Very Near Human  
**Element:** Fighting (Infernal)  
**Frequency:** Extremely Rare  
**Diet:** human-style diet  
**Role:** Demon Hunting  
**Libido:** Low when unbonded, HIgh when bonded  
**Strong Vs:** Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs:** Psychic, Flying  
**Attacks:** Slash, Double Slash, Cut, Impale, Sword Dance, Focus Energy, rest may vary  
**Enhancements:** Enhanced Reflexes (x8) Enhanced Speed (x12), Enhanced Strength (x8), Enhanced Endurance (x8); can go weeks without eating, drinking or sleep; can sense Infernals; can vary  
**Evolves:** None (As far as we know)  
**Evolves From:** Any Fighting-Type Pokegirl (Trauma from an Infernal)

A recently discovered evolution with a very wide base. When a Fighting-Type Pokegirl experiences a strong trauma at the hands of an Infernal-Type Pokegirl (From losing their Tamer to being tortured) they undergo a rather startling evolution. Growing upwards to two feet (Give or take) in height with up to two cup sizes in growth as well. No matter what the hair or eye color of the pokegirl, it always changes to light blond and silver respectively. They now wear a grey two-piece outfit that covers the majority of their body, along with a set of silvery armor in the form of pauldrons, gauntlets, an armored skirt, and greaves.

The most startling change about the Claymore, however, is that they now have the Infernal sub-type, even though they hate them... we don't get it either. When asked, the Claymore will always respond that it takes an infernal to kill an infernal sometimes, and that they are willing to sacrifice their 'humanity' to slay those infernals.

No matter what weapon they wielded in their previous form, they will _**ALWAYS **_switch to a massive Claymore that is wielded with frightening ease.

In battle, a Claymore uses what they call Yoki, demonic energy, to strengthen themselves and to use various abilities that vary from Claymore to Claymore, some think that this is an alternative to the usual Chi used by most Fighting-Types. One can tell how much of their total Yoki a Claymore is using by looking at their face, if their eyes change from silver to demonic gold with slit pupils, then they are using 10% of their power. At 30%, their faces shift. At 50%, their bodies change, becoming far more muscular. No Claymores have ever gone past 80% of their power, due to a fear that if they do, they will become full demons, joining the ranks of the Infernals. There are some rumors of this happening, but we are unable to confirm this.

In terms of personality, it varies for the most part from Claymore to Claymore, although most are rather taciturn and focused on their self-perceived duty of killing Infernals.

An oddity amongst the Claymores is that there have never been more than 47 of them recorded at one time throughout the whole world, and not even the Claymores know the reason why this is. Most theorize, however, that it's due to the fact that they go seek out battle with Infernals at any chance they get which, in turn, leads to a relatively short life span.

There are rumours of a subspecies of Claymore that are called the 'Ghosts', Claymores whisper about a group of seven Claymores who had survived a massive battle against an army of Infernals led by a man named Isley and his Alpha Dark Queen Priscilla who were the only ones to survive out of the force of twenty four that went to fight them, no one knows if this is just rumors or the truth, but what _is _known is that Isley did show up dead with his Alpha's head shoved up his ass... We think that they are alive and moving towards their own plans.

* * *

_**HEROWU, the Heroic Weapon-Using Pokégirl**_**  
Type: **Very Near Human  
**Element: **Fighting  
**Frequency: **Rare  
**Diet: **human style foods, especially rice  
**Role: **warriors, bodyguards, weapons masters  
**Libido: **Average (High with a Tamer they like)  
**Strong Vs: **Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
**Weak Vs: **Flying, Psychic  
**Attacks: **Chi Blast, Parry, Punch, Kick, Deflect, Bonk, Sword Dance, Swordwave, Flame Sword Mark II, Electric Blade Mark II, Ice Blade Mark II  
**Enhancements: **Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Reflexes (x7), Enhanced Speed (x7), Enhanced Agility (x7) Endurance, Weapon Proficiency, Summon Weapon  
**Evolves: **None  
**Evolves From: **Amazonwu (normal, choose a signature weapon)

When an Amazonwu is Tamed enough and wins enough fights, she is able to make the jump to becoming a Herowu. Other than gaining enough experience and tamings, the Amazonwu must choose a weapon to specialize in. A Herowu likes to consider herself the epitome of her chosen weapon, and all Herowu claim that the weapon she has chosen is actually an extension of her own body. She is literally never without it, keeping it with her when she eats, sleeps, bathes, is being tamed, or whatnot. Her dedication to her weapon is so great that it becomes more than a focus of battle for her. Experienced Tamers know that using a Herowu's weapon to help Tame her turns the Herowu on greatly, whether it is a sword, a mace, a polearm, or anything else she may have chosen. This fetish never becomes a painful one though. No Herowu enjoys being cut or beaten with their weapon, much to the disappointment of Pokégirls that enjoy domination. Herowu may use other weapons in combat as well, but only projectile weapons if she has chosen a melee weapon as her signature weapon.

In combat, a Herowu always uses her weapon to attack and defend. Even if her weapon isn't a sword, she is still able to use all of the listed attacks with it, despite many of them having the word "sword" or "blade" in them. They usually use the most appropriate technique with their weapon when fighting an opponent that is weak versus that element. Should they ever be disarmed, the Herowu will utilize an innate ability to summon her signature weapon back to her hands. A smart Tamer withdraws his or her Herowu from battle if the Herowu's weapon is somehow broken or destroyed.

Herowu are not full of themselves, despite their superb skills with their chosen weapons. They don't rise to challenges and baiting as easy as some other Fighting-types, although they still do rise to them if persistently sent at them. Should they lose their weapon, they seek to recover it if possible, but they aren't obsessive over this. To them, having a new one bought/made for them serves just as well, as long as it's the exact same type of weapon. However, if the weapon is one that they've had ever since they were a Tyamazon, the Herowu will likely wish to keep the remains of the weapon as a memento. A tamer that actually uses the pieces of the broken weapon in forging a new one will have a completely loyal Pokégirl in his or her Herowu for a long time to come, and woe to those who would try to take her away.

Like their pre-evolved forms, coffee slows a Herowu down, making her tired and sluggish, until she collapses. Most Herowus prefer a sip of coffee after Taming to help insure a good night's sleep. Feral Herowus are an odd sight. They still instinctively understand that they need their weapon, but they don't have the skills to use it that well, being unable to use anything besides Bonk and Parry with it. They tend to be very embarrassed about how inept they become when Feral, and try very hard not to regress to that state. An excellent method of capturing a Feral Herowu is to take her weapon, since she will ignore almost everything else to focus on getting it back, practically letting herself be attacked. Threshold girls virtually never evolve into a Herowu directly. Only one case has been confirmed in the last twenty years, with the victim, seemingly arbitrarily, choosing a weapon that from then on became her signature weapon.


End file.
